Two Of A Kind
by Jennaya
Summary: Jack & Sam find themselves in Germany 1944 a month before D-Day. Their only help is a group of POWs called Hogan's Heroes. Jack knew this day would come & determined to change the past. What will happen to the future & can they get home? J/S. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any of Hogan's Heroes or Stargate, but would gladly accept them as a gift. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Author's Notes:

This is set before D-Day in Hogan's Heroes time, and season 4 of Stargate SG-1 after Upgrades but before Divide and Conquer.

* * *

"Now that's how I like my ammo dump," Colonel Robert Hogan grinned watching the German ammunitions dump explode in vibrant colors near Hammelburg.

"Oh I agree with you there, Colonel," Sergeant James Kinchloe smiled as he helped his buddies finish collecting their detonation supplies.

"Did you see that it went straight up then those barrels at angles?" Sergeant Andrew Carter started excitedly making explosive sounds with his voice. He loved his explosives and watching them go up.

"Mon dieu…did anyone see that?" Corporal Louis LeBeau uttered in French and English as he shook his head pointing behind them towards their camp.

"See what?" Hogan jerked around scanning the horizon for threats. His team was outside of Stalag 13, where they were stationed as saboteurs and reconnaissance group for the Allies, while being prisoners of war of the Germans during World War Two. Being caught outside the wire would get them shot as spies.

"I thought for a second I saw a flash near camp. Guess it was my mind playing tricks from the explosion." LeBeau shrugged blinking his eyes several times to clear the bright flash he could still see when he closed his eyes.

"We better get back home," Hogan hurried his men back in the direction of their camp.

The team moved noiselessly through the woods taking care not to disturb the underbrush or leave any signs they'd been there including footprints that could be followed. They stopped several times to listen for patrols; Hogan's senses were on high alert worried about the flash LeBeau had seen. If it really was a flash and not from the explosion then no doubt the Krauts had seen it too and would be out in force. He didn't want his team to be captured again. Nearing their entrance to the compound, something caught his attention. He held up his right arm in a military position telling the team to stop.

Newkirk whispered, "What is it Gov'nor?" Hogan held a finger to his lips telling them no sounds, and then pointed to each man in the direction he wanted them to go. Everyone had their weapons ready to fire as they followed the orders, expecting a German patrol to come around the trees. As Carter took his position he gave out a startled yelp of surprise when he was grabbed and pulled down hard onto the snow covered ground.

"Where are we Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked holding the sergeant to the ground with his P-90 pointed at him.

"I'm not sure sir, but this isn't P4X-019." Major Samantha Carter replied looking around at the cold forest her rifle poised for trouble.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sergeant Carter cried out trying to get loose.

"Uh…Colonel he's not alone," Major Carter said softly looking around at the rest of Hogan's Heroes surrounding them with weapons drawn upon the pair.

"Identify yourselves and your intentions," Hogan demanded in hushed tones as Newkirk helped Carter up and out of O'Neill's grip. They weren't Germans but he didn't want to attract the patrols with a louder voice.

"Hogan?" O'Neill questioned trying to get a better look at him in the semi-moon light. _Was that really Hogan_, he thought _had this day finally arrived_?

"You seem to know a lot about us, who are you?" Hogan ordered whoever they were they were putting his men in danger. Every moment out here was one closer to being captured.

"I'm Colonel O'Neill and this is Major Carter, US Air Force and we need your help," O'Neill's tone matched Hogan's in volume.

"You're not wearing any uniforms that I recognize," Hogan started only to be interrupted.

"Sir, we have Krauts approaching," Kinch said quietly with a deep urgency in his voice.

"Let's take this down under, everyone in the tunnels." Hogan ushered the new people and his men to the tunnel entrance never taking his weapon off the newcomers. Whomever they were down below was safer.

Climbing down through the tree trunk, O'Neill took note of the two decoy entrances before he descended into the dark, damp, and cool tunnels. A few kerosene lamps lined the walls giving off a minimum amount of heat, casting shadows, and illuminated the way through the main tunnel. They weren't small cramped crawlways that one would expect, but large enough for men to walk upright and side-by-side, and only a little smaller than Tok'ra tunnels in size. He wondered how they'd been able to gather enough wood to line and brace the tunnels in an effort to keep them from caving in. O'Neill took note of six other tunnel entrances along their route to the radio room. He saw at least three with exit ladders that would lead up into the camp as possible means of escape if it came to that.

"Sir, do you know what's going on here?" Carter whispered to her commanding officer as the group stopped to talk near the radio room. She'd been held at gun point many times in their travels, it always sent a chill down her spine and today was no exception. If the Colonel was concerned, he wasn't showing it, instead protruded an air of confidence in their surroundings.

"I think I do. Don't worry, we're in good hands." O'Neill leaned over and whispered two words into her ear then said a little louder, "Absolutely nothing."

"Understood, sir," Carter nodded her head, still confused but willing to obey the order on its face value.

"Now suppose you tell me what's going on Colonel O'Neill?" Hogan requested as he and his men surrounded the newcomers in the main room of the tunnel. He wasn't going to let his guard down until he knew for sure if they were friend or foe.

O'Neill looked at him for a moment wondering how he was going to respond to what he was about to tell him. "Red foxes avoid blue days," he said then reached into his black vest pocket, and pulled out top-secret orders packet enclosed within hard red plastic.

"Yellow sparrows dance in the rain," Hogan couldn't stop the surprise from showing in his eyes as they slightly narrowed from hearing that order code. Placing his weapon down, he indicated for the others to follow suit then took the red container from O'Neill. Turning it over to verify the seal was intact, Hogan let out a deep sigh. "Newkirk, hand me their IDs," Newkirk produced the pilfered identification cards out of his pocket and handed them to his Colonel. Hogan took the IDs and returned them to O'Neill without looking at them, to the surprise of his men. "This is Corporal Newkirk RAF, Corporal LeBeau French Army, Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter. Welcome to our humble home." Hogan's men were shocked and didn't understand what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"As I said outside, this is Major Sam Carter and I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill," O'Neill started to relax a little with no weapons pointed at them. He knew they were safe, but didn't like being on the business end of a 45-caliber pistol. He put away his card and handed the other to Sam who did the same.

"Colonel O'Neill, why don't we carry this up to my office where we can talk in private?" Hogan suggested ignoring the looks for an explanation from his men.

"I think that's a good idea. Do you mind not having your radioman check us out with London until we have a chance to talk?" O'Neill requested.

"Kinch wait on the call for now," Hogan ordered turning he hit a button on the wall, and the entrance to Barracks Two opened moving up a bunk so they could climb up a ladder into the building. The trapdoor device fascinated Carter and she wanted to have a better look at the system when the appropriate time presented itself.

"I'll be back, you should stay down here until one of us says otherwise," O'Neill told her as he followed Hogan up the ladder.

"I'll be all right, sir," Carter assured her CO; she really wanted to do a little exploring herself. Where was she exactly?

"Don't worry about her, Colonel O'Neill; we'll take good care Major Carter," Newkirk promised with a drooling voice.

"Oui Colonel, we will take good care of mon ami," LeBeau agreed having a pretty lady in their tunnel was absolutely delicious.

"Now, I'm worried," Hogan joked as he climbed the ladder. Upon reaching topside he gave further orders. "Olsen, no one comes in my office until further notice. Set lookouts, the Germans can't come in here until Colonel O'Neill goes back downstairs."

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it," he answered pulling two men from their bunks to help him in the operation. He didn't know where the new Colonel came from, but it wasn't unusual for the team to pick up downed flyers while out on business.

O'Neill looked around as he entered the spartan furnished home of the POWs. There were nine bunk beds lining the walls, a main table in the middle of the room, a wood burning stove to heat and cook with, a few lockers, and a sink by the door. A chill went down his spine as he remembered all the places like this he'd been in. Apophis's dungeon came to mind immediately, when Teal'c defied the false god Apophis and helped to save SG-1's lives. O'Neill was used to facing danger every time they stepped through the Stargate, but on Earth he had also faced some pretty nasty men. He shook thoughts of his time in that Iraqi prison away before they could take a hold of him. He needed his thoughts here – where the danger was the Germans, and more to the point the Gestapo, the nasty state police of Nazi Germany. He had to make sure he got him and his Carter safely back to Stargate Command. O'Neill had an ace in his pocket and he was going to play it as he followed Hogan into his office.

"All right Colonel, you seem to know a lot about us, and I know nothing of you. I need you to fill me in on what's going on here, and explain why you're taking over my command." Hogan requested as he closed his office door and indicated for the other man to join him sitting at his desk.

"Actually, I'm not taking it over…not even temporarily. We only need your assistance." O'Neill revealed taking in everything in the room that might be used as a tactical advantage.

"Then why use the code?" His voice was sharp _that_ code wasn't something to toss out lightly.

"I was instructed to use it in case of dire emergency and this constitutes a major crisis." His tone was even and non-threatening. He'd been pissed too if he thought someone was taking SG-1 away from him.

"What type of emergency?" Hogan breathed a little easier at not losing his command. He stood and poured them both of cup of coffee then retook his seat.

"Carter and I are part of a top secret project inside Cheyenne Mountain, and I need your help to get us home." O'Neill was trying to decide how much to tell now and what to hold back at this time. Revealing too much would not help them and could be dangerous, too little could cause the same problems.

"We can get you to London, that's not a problem. How secret is this project you're involved with?" Hogan inquired still unsure of what he was hearing. He needed more answers.

"What mountain?" O'Neill answered with his infamous poker face. Hogan nodded his head understanding that outside of the program there would be no proof that it existed. "We're going to need to go a bit further than London. What we need is your help in getting us to our rendezvous site, and some other things my Carter will fill you in."

"All right we'll do everything we can." So far it sounded simple enough, but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Numerous other codes could have been used and he could tell O'Neill wasn't the type to exaggerate. "What can you tell me of your job?"

"I can't tell you a lot and my Carter will be upset that I'm telling you too much," O'Neill answered. "What is today's full date?"

"It's Monday, May 2, 1944."

"I think you should verify those orders before I go any further."

Hogan looked at the encoded capsule for a moment turning it over again making sure in the light the seal wasn't broken. Breaking it he stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, removed a book, and then compared the classified orders card to the decryption cipher. He read from the book and double-checking his decoding. The other shoe had just dropped. "Do you know what this says? Do you expect me to believe these orders?" He demanded angrily.

"No, I expect you to obey the orders," O'Neill said in an authoritative tone. Their eyes threw sparks for a moment before either said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please bare with me, when doing a crossover story there's a lot of back story for both fandoms that needs to be told. In order to bring the readers unfamiliar with the other series up to speed I'm expanding the back story with broad strokes. It will start moving at much faster speeds.

* * *

"What can you tell me?" Hogan asked breaking the fireworks match.

"We were going to a different location, but there seems to have been a glitch. What exactly happened, I'm not sure. Major Carter will need to figure that one out. We've seen a similar hiccup before, and I'm hoping that card has the intelligence we need to get back. This type of travel isn't something we generally do." Jack was thinking to himself this trip didn't happen like when his team was sent back in time before. Jack's background had been black ops before joining the Stargate program, and learned about things like being accidentally thrown backwards in time. The last time that had occurred to his team they ended up in 1969. Moments prior to that mission their command officer, General George Hammond, gave Sam a note and told her to hold onto it until they had gone through the Stargate. The note was addressed to himself who was then a young Lieutenant in 1969. Lieutenant Hammond found the note in Sam's vest pocket in his own handwriting telling himself to help them. Due to his help, SG-1 made it back to 1999 to continue fighting the Goa'uld bent on enslaving the entire human population in the galaxy.

"What type of travel is that?" Hogan asked half expecting to get a non-answer.

"Classified." Classified was putting it mildly. Very few people even within the military knew the Stargate program existed. Not that many people would believe that an alien device found during an archeological dig by Professor Langford in Giza in 1928 could send people halfway across the galaxy in seconds. Or believe that the Air Force would be running a program underneath NORAD in Colorado Springs that allowed them to explore the galaxy. Their primary mission was to make allies and bring back technologies that could help defend Earth from a Goa'uld attack. SG-1 was their most elite team and had saved Earth from destruction several times without the world's population ever knowing they were in danger.

"There are two dates in here first is a rendezvous time in five days with coordinates close to camp. The other is April 30, 1945*, what's going to happen then?" Hogan asked with his curiosity showing.

"I can't tell you that right now. Maybe when this job is over, I'll be able to explain." O'Neill hoped because that date wouldn't have been in there for any other reason would it? The last time they were tossed back in time, Carter had preached indefatigable about not changing something and altering the timeline. O'Neill knew deep down she was right, but he also knew he had to change it at the same time. He was being given a chance to change history for the better, only what would that do to the future they knew? Would one life make that much of a difference? The whole question was too much for his brain to get around, and he'd had many debates with himself since returning home from the first time the Stargate accidental threw them backwards in time. He didn't know until that time travel experience/nightmare had happened, how one General Robert Hogan could have known him from time spent together in 1944. When the General explained to a brash young Cadet Jack O'Neill at the Air Force Academy what awaited him in the future, he didn't know what to think. Their ensuing friendship made him believe that somehow the General might be right. Now that time was coming to pass and he wouldn't let his old friend down.

Hogan let out a deep sigh, "Go on."

"Most of my job is more classified than I can explain. What I can tell you is that we are in possession of some very advanced weapons, which the Germans can't get their hands on. I was told you'd have a safe place for us to hideout until our extraction. The time and place are on the card," O'Neill was pretty sure that date and coordinates were what he needed.

"And you stole these weapons from the Germans."

"I can't answer that question," O'Neill said with a deadpan look. Hogan was getting tired of those answers, but had a gut feeling he'd hear that more than he wanted.

"Why is Major Carter here? I've seen female SS officers, a few female British spies, and of course the women in the underground, but not the US military allowing women behind enemy lines. Your introduction of her made me more suspicious of you two." Surely he could get an answer to that question.

"She is an exceptionally smart scientist and was needed for this assignment. You're right as a general rule she wouldn't be here, but these aren't normal circumstances." O'Neill knew that Hogan's men had seen a lot of women in their line of work and wasn't surprised when they took their commanding officer's lead and didn't ask immediately about it. The situation had been a bit tense downstairs and her being there wasn't a pressing issue at the time. He'd seen the looks of questions as to what was going on pass between Hogan and his men.

"Who gave you the run down on my unit?"

"Lieutenant General Sam West," he answered studying his counterpart carefully for any sign of recognition of the importance of that name. He didn't get any which wasn't a surprise for O'Neill.

"Head of Military Intelligence, impressive. Didn't know he knew about my unit," Hogan lied taking a sip of his coffee.

"What I heard is that he conceived the idea," O'Neill's face was unreadable.

"Touché," Hogan nodded his head in approval. O'Neill didn't miss a beat and that impressed him.

"I'll tell you anything I can, but obviously there are things I can't say." The truth of that statement rang loudly through the room; it was a reality that both men lived with daily in their positions.

"Rob," Hogan stretched out his hand in friendship; he had taken a liking to this man.

"Jack," O'Neill shook his hand hardily.

"Forgive me, I don't like being out of the loop. I've grown used to being top dog in my corner of the world," Hogan explained honestly.

"I understand because I'm top dog in mine, well except for a few generals hanging around."

"I have those too," Both men shared a light-hearted laugh. Generals could make their lives interesting.

"Well, we can hide you until you're picked up. Do you have a message for us to send London?"

"London doesn't know we're here and for the time being it has to stay that way."

"This isn't going through the Allied High Command?" Hogan was confused – everything he did passed through them.

"No, it's not and that's all I can say on that subject. I'm sure we'll have a message, but my Carter will need to code it and send it out at the appropriate time."

"I'll have Kinch show her our radio set up," Hogan started but was interrupted.

A loud knock on Hogan's door came simultaneously as Sergeant Carter opened it shouting. "Sir, we have a fire in the tunnel!"

* * *

*Note: This is the day Adolf Hitler committed suicide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogan and O'Neill looked at each other for a brief second then bolted out of the office, across the barracks, and down the ladder two rungs at a time. They were met with smell of smoke as they neared the bottom.

"What happened?" Hogan demanded, seeing Major Carter bandaging Kinch's hand. Newkirk had just finished making sure the fire out.

"Sorry sir, I was installing some new transmitter parts and fried our radio causing a small fire," Kinch answered.

"How bad?" The concern on his face was evident to all.

"We're down until we get new parts," Kinch replied with regret. They had an important radio contact scheduled for noon tomorrow.

"How bad is your hand?" Hogan's concern for his men was only matched by O'Neill's worry for his team.

"I'm fine, sir, it's only a little tender."

"All right make up a list of everything we need and we'll see what we can do." Turning to O'Neill he added, "Looks like we have to fix our problem before we can get you in contact with your people."

"The time on that card is our only chance at extraction. We'll help in any way we can to get you back up and running. Major, would you help Kinch? We're going to need that radio fixed."

"Yes, sir," She answered holding the thousand questions she had and waiting for the appropriate time to begin asking them.

"I'd appreciate any help you can give me," Kinch said coughing.

"Gather around everyone," Hogan ordered. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are on a classified job. We've been ordered to protect them at all cost, so they'll be staying with us for a few days. They have some information and weapons we can't let fall into German hands. I want no questions asked about their mission or equipment, and no one going through their stuff…that especially includes you Newkirk."

"I wouldn't even consider it," Newkirk offered trying to feign innocence. "Don't worry Colonel; I'll protect the Major personally."

"Oui, mon Colonel, I'll make sure she's well guarded," LeBeau came over and stood next to her smiling up at Sam.

"Just a reminder, she outranks all of you," O'Neill was firm but not harsh.

"She can order me anywhere," Sergeant Carter offered.

Major Carter laughed, "Kinch, why don't we get to work on your radio." The attention was getting to be a little to much, but she knew it was all good hearted.

"You'll have to forgive my men. Two years in here and a beautiful woman is a sight for sore eyes," Hogan told the newcomers.

"I'm not worried; Carter can take care of herself. I've seen her take down larger men unarmed and she's armed," O'Neill knew Sam could definitely hold her own.

"When did we start putting women in combat roles?" Andrew asked, totally surprised wasn't she a spy in a uniform. Spies and underground women were frequently put in danger but not females in the military. Their jobs were typically in noncombat roles.

"No questions Carter," both Carters looked at Hogan instantly. "Okay, we have to do something or we're going to mix up our Carters."

"No worry Gov'nor, I'd never mix up the Carters," Newkirk assured him grinning.

"Call me Sam," Major Carter offered.

"That will help Sam," Hogan smiled, "Down Newkirk."

"Any help you can offer with the radio I'd appreciate, ma'am" Kinch said still coughing.

"Are you all right?" Hogan asked with genuine concern on his face.

"Yes sir, I must have breathed in some of the smoke. The hand is minor; the Major put something on it that makes it feel better."

"It helps to heal burns," Sam said. "If it starts to hurt again I can give you something for the pain."

"Sam, we need to talk. Why don't we go down….Hogan, where would be good?" O'Neill asked, putting his vest down where their backpacks were stacked.

"Two tunnels back take a right and it dead ends. We had a cave-in a few weeks ago," Hogan responded.

"Thanks," O'Neill and Sam moved down the tunnels lighting them with their flashlights.

"Sir, what is going on? Where are we?" She hoped now to get some answers to her many questions.

"Where do you think we are and how we get here?" O'Neill wanted to know what her thoughts were on the subject before he said anything else.

"I know we're not on P4X-019 but not real sure where we are. I'd say Earth sometime in the past, but that doesn't seem plausible either. If we'd been thrown back in time, wouldn't there have been a momentary glimpse of the Stargate like the last time this happened? None of this makes logical sense. Where are Daniel and Teal'c? Why aren't they here?" Sam was shaking her head in confusion at the situation. Dr. Daniel Jackson was their team's archeologist and was responsible for figuring out how the Stargate worked. He and Jack went through on the first off-world mission together to the planet Abydos and killed a Goa'uld posing as Ra the sun god. Daniel didn't return home with Jack. He instead decided to live with the local population who were descendents of the ancient peoples of earth. The Stargate program was shutdown for a year until another Goa'uld named Apophis came through earth's Stargate. Jack and Sam were assigned to bring Daniel home and rescue an airman whom Apophis had kidnapped, but things went horribly wrong. After regrouping on earth, they traveled together to the planet Chulak where they were captured and unable to save the airman. Teal'c was Apophis First Prime, effectively the Chief of Staff of his army, disobeyed orders to kill the hostages saving Jack, Sam, and Daniel's lives. The Goa'uld used Jaffa to fill the ranks of their armies. He subsequently joined SG-1 in order to help rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld.

"Today is May 2, 1944 and we're beneath the prisoner of war camp known as Luftwaffe Stalag 13 in the middle of Germany during World War II." He knew she'd want more answers then he was prepared to give at this time. "I have no idea how we got here. As far as Daniel and Teal'c, I hope they're still at the SGC since they didn't seem to make the trip with us."

"Sir, I don't understand what's going on here. What was in the old coded orders and how did you have them?" She needed some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Our departure time and location are on them. I'll get you that information," He started when she interrupted.

"Where did you get it? How did you know this was going to happen? What was that code you gave the Colonel?" Sam asked.

"That's all I'm going to say about the matter Major…that no questions order applies to you as well." Sam was taken aback by his abruptness, but as her commander, he didn't have to explain his actions.

"Yes sir. There's not a Stargate here or even a dial home device." She couldn't figure out how they were going to get home this time. The Stargate was in the United States; Professor Langford and his team were beginning their research on it. No one would let them near it and the Pentagon wasn't a place they could just break into. "Sir, you told Colonel Hogan that we have weapons that can't fall into the German's hands. Why don't we just use one of our Zats and destroy everything like we did before? It can't be safe having them see our technology." Her expression was one of concern and confusion. Using the Zat, a Goa'uld weapon, would disintegrate everything they brought with them that might be dangerous to the timeline.

"I have a feeling that we might need some of it. If there's the slightest chance of it falling into German hands we'll destroy everything," he reassured her.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" She asked wanting to ask a hundred other questions, but knowing right now she wouldn't get the answers. Maybe later she'd be able to get him to talk some.

"I want you to see if you can get that radio back up; use more modern techniques if you need too. We may need to use it ourselves. Then we need to figure out how we got here and how we get home. Don't tell them anything more than absolutely necessary. They don't know how this war is going to end, and we can't give them any foreknowledge about it so they don't become overconfident."

"Yes, sir," she answered completely understanding.

"We also can't mention anything about the concentration camps. Most men in the POW camps didn't find out about them until they returned home. With the resources of this group, I know they'd try to help rescue people, and that would pollute the timeline you've preached about keeping pure so often. It's possible that Hogan's team helped to turn the tide of this war, and was an important part in keeping us from living under the Third Reich. Do you remember how history showed on D-Day that Germany was disorganized, and that advantage gave the Allied troops enough time to land on the beaches of France with less resistance than expected?" *

"Yes sir, I remember reading about it and wondering why. It seemed out of character with the way the Axis was fighting the war at the time," she nodded her head.

"Hogan's team caused that indecision with the Germans which will take place in just over a month. Whatever happens over the next few days, it's our job to ensure they're all able to make that happen. Instead of them protecting us it's the other way around, we have to protect them from any danger of us being here may cause and get ourselves home." O'Neill had always been a US military history expert, but Sam didn't know to this extent.

"Yes sir," she agreed with him, "the timeline must be preserved. We can't take a chance on changing something as important as the ending of World War Two."

"I'm going back up to speak with Hogan, and you have a radio to fix." O'Neill said hoping that what he planned to do would be seen as saving this team for their most important assignment ever. If he was ever questioned on it that was going to be his answer, nobody was left behind, and Hogan was family that made it personal. Damn personal.

* * *

Hogan watched O'Neill and Sam walk down the tunnels to talk. He wasn't sure about most of what those orders contained, and yet somehow they were in his own handwriting. None of it made sense, but his men didn't need to know about his doubts. Now he needed to put a concern to rest, walking over to Kinch he asked. "How much did we lose in the fire?"

"It looks like three major parts right now," Kinch handed him a list of what was needed.

"Where was Major Carter when the fire occurred?"

"Newkirk and LeBeau were getting her settled, she wasn't anywhere near the radio at anytime. Why sir?" Kinch looked concern about the under lying implications.

"No reason, it's late you need some rest go on upstairs. I don't like that cough if its not gone by morning I want you to see the medic." Hogan didn't leave room for discussion with his tone and look. Turning to his other men he added, "All of you need to get some sleep."

His men climbed upstairs while he waited for his guests to come back from their meeting. O'Neill and Carter walked back to the main room a few minutes later and met up with him. Hogan made sure they knew where they would be staying and went to get some rest himself. He needed some time alone to think and knew tomorrow was going to be long. Jack and Sam started working on the radio.

Hogan went into his office closing the door so not to disturb his men as he paced around the small space. He needed to make some sense of tonight's happenings. It had started out so perfectly, they went out and successfully blew up a nice size ammo dump with no problems from patrols. _Then it got weird_, he thought pacing. He needed to ask LeBeau about that flash of light he'd seen; maybe it could give him some indications of how their guests had arrived.

He walked over and picked up the coded information O'Neill had given him turning it over and over studying it from every angle. It was definitely in his handwriting and this code had only been in use for six days. He knew for damn sure he hadn't written it in that time frame, and yet here it was with a date for thirty years in the future on it. Could it be a forgery? No, he knew it wasn't due to a code word on it absolutely no one except him would know what it meant. How was it possible that a person could travel through time? It was preposterous and yet he had living proof it had happened.

Even more disturbing was why had it happened at this particular time? Surely, there were places that were more important for a man of O'Neill's caliber, and Carter's scientific ability to be then at his Stalag? From what O'Neill said, it was an accident, but he didn't believe in coincidences. If it was an accident, how could he have the coded orders? And then that phrase jumped back out at him what did it mean?

_Trust him so not to remake the greatest mistake in my life_.

* * *

*Note: As told in the world of Hogan's Heroes, this may vary from reality.


	6. Chapter 6

What mistake? What did he do wrong? Was he going to make it again? He hasn't made it yet. Or has he? No, he didn't think so because they'd just arrived. Would altering the mistake change the future? Could it change the end of this war? Obliviously, the Allies won if the United States still had their own military, and they were doing things like time travel even if it was an accident. The Germans would have disbanded the US military if they overtook the States, like they did in France. It was a never-ending circle that was beginning to give him a major headache.

He and O'Neill would go to scout the rendezvous site tomorrow night and see if any answers could be found there for their mysterious pickup. In the morning, he was going to have Kinch contact the local underground as soon as the radio was up to see if any other unusual activities had occurred tonight. Something in his gut told him O'Neill could be trusted, but he was definitely hiding something from him and most likely this mistake. He knew O'Neill would never tell him what it was, but was O'Neill here to make sure he made that mistake again or to stop him from making it? Looking at the clock, he had an hour and half before roll call, so he climbed up into his top bunk and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day and he needed some rest.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack sat down on one of the two cots provided for them and opened up his backpack, pulled out an apple cinnamon energy bar and started eating it. "The radio can wait for now, we should rest too. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of company most of the day."

Sam sat down on the cot closes to Jack's and shivered from the coldness of the tunnel's damp cold then pulled out her thermal blanket and a chocolate energy bar. "It is freezing in here."

Jack gathered two wool blankets lying on the other cots and wrapped her up in them. Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her, "Are you getting any warmer?"

"Yes, I am thanks. We sure weren't dressed for this, wish I had my parka with me," she smiled briefly trying not to let her teeth chatter. "To bad there is no ventilation in the tunnels so they could be heated."

"I saw a stack of bomber jackets not to far from here; I'll get us both one. I'm sure Hogan won't mind." He started to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait," her eyes said that this was important and she needed him right now. "What is going on? Why are we here?"

Jack took a deep breath, knowing she deserved answers but he wasn't prepared to tell her just yet anyway. It was all too delicate of an issue and he needed to see how it was going to play out. "Do you remember how General Hammond gave you a note and told you to keep it in your vest pocket until you got to the other side, the last time this going back in time thingy happened?" She shook her head yes. "He didn't tell you anything about what was about to take place in order not to jeopardize what he knew had already happened. I'm in the same situation here and can't say much right now. Maybe in a few days or after we get back, I might be able to tell you; for now you're going to have to trust me." Jack said looking into her bright blue eyes then he kissed her forehead.

"I don't like not knowing, but I understand the reasoning. I do trust you, just wish you could tell me more," she answered him with complete faith. Their relationship was taboo in military circles, because they were in the same line of command. They had fought to keep their emotions under control until a few weeks ago. A mission had gone wrong, Sam was trapped behind enemy lines, and it looked like she was going to be captured. All Jack could do was watch helplessly on the other side of a force field as enemy forces closed in on her. With nowhere to hide, she stood watching him waiting for the inevitable to happen. In those precious moments, the love they'd hid for four years came pouring out of both of them. Ever since they'd been allowing themselves to express their love when they were alone, trying to figure out what the future was going to hold for them. Neither wanted to give up SG-1, but if their love was discovered Jack would be in serious trouble and one of them would have to leave SG-1. However, here in this tunnel, at this time, it felt safe to be close to him.

Jack retrieved two of the warmest coats he could find in the stack and laid them on one of the nearby cots. Sam had moved their two cots together and they lay down with their thermal blankets against them and the wool blankets covering the thermal. Jack placed an arm over Sam pulling her close to him; he could always say body heat helped to keep them warm in the freezing tunnel if discovered. She kissed him goodnight and they both drifted off.

* * *

Roll call came too early for Hogan and most of his men as they sleepily fell out for it. He hated morning roll after a night of sabotaging the enemy. Couldn't they just let him sleep in for a couple of hours on those days, he quipped to himself waiting for it to be over. The headache that started last night was a killer this morning and he needed some aspirin desperately. The camp's Kommandant, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, walked up to Hogan as the men were being dismissed obviously wanting something. Hogan didn't have time or patience for him today.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hogan, I have need of a work detail today for one of the local farms. I want you to pick out some men for it." Klink started then took a closer look at his senior Prisoner of War officer and asked with unusual concern. "Hogan, are you feeling all right? You don't look well this morning." As a German soldier, he shouldn't care about the well being of those in his charge, but the humanity in him often shown through. He wasn't an uncaring man, but a man in a difficult position needing to appear to be hard on the prisoners to his colleagues and superiors. When his own ethics told him, they were men no different than he was.

"I didn't sleep due to a nasty headache," Hogan said rubbing his temples hoping that it would get him out of this job; he really needed to be in camp today. Normally, he went on most of the out of camp details to use them as scouting opportunities. "What's the work detail for, Kommandant?"

"It's to cut down some trees that were damaged in the last storm, and bring the wood back for use to heat the buildings. Your men will get thirty percent of the wood stack for the barracks," Klink tried to barter with him.

"Now Kommandant, you know the arrangement is we get half the wood if we do the work. If you're going to go back on your word then your men can cut it." Hogan wasn't in the mood to haggle today, especially over something that had long been established.

"Forty percent Hogan, no more this time." The look in his eye told Hogan something else was going on.

"What do you want the extra wood for, sir?"

"General Burkhalter is arriving tomorrow for a few days, and you know how warm he likes to keep it," Klink answered almost sheepishly. Hogan could easily manipulate their spineless Kommandant.

"Why is he coming for a visit?" This was not welcomed news. Too much going on the have to worry about the General, and all the extra guards that would be out to make sure no prisoner escaped while he was there. Stalag 13 was known for being the toughest prisoner of war camp in Germany with a perfect record that there had never had an escape. In actuality, Hogan was responsible for the record because he didn't allow escapes. It kept the incompetent Klink in charge and allowed him run his sabotage activities in relative safety.

"He's coming for an inspection," Klink's voice revealed how unhappy he was about the visit.

"How about we split the wood as usual, and we'll make sure Burkhalter has enough to stay warm. We can work something else out later in exchange. I'm assuming you'll want LeBeau to cook some meals for him."

"All right Hogan you have your deal, we'll work something out. But LeBeau will need to cook dinner each night he's here," Klink gave in. LeBeau was a master chef and often cooked for visiting dignitaries as well as for the men in barracks two.

"It's a deal. How many men do you need for the work detail?"

"I think eight should be plenty. Hogan, if you can guarantee me there will be no escapes today, then there's no need for you to go with them." Klink wanted to give him an out to take care of his headache.

"Thank you, I can promise you there will be no escapes, sir. I'll send Captain Martin to be responsible for the group." Hogan agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Martin had been there for nearly two years, the men respected him, and he knew the drill. Martin's initial arrival in camp was delayed by several hours due to a shipment of gold bricks the Germans were moving. The gold had been removed from the bank of France after the occupation. Hogan and his men manipulated Klink to get the gold into camp where they replaced it with bricks dipped in gold. The real gold was safe and awaiting return to France after initially being dipped in red paint to replace the bricks on a project. When it became apparent, the gold bricks wouldn't hold up in the weather they were replaced and safely stored awaiting the end of the war.

"Dismissed Hogan, have the men report to Corporal Berger in an hour." Klink left quickly to get out of the cold after returning a salute from Hogan.

Hogan went inside the barracks where LeBeau was cooking breakfast and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He ran a hand through his hair; this day was not getting off to a good start. Where in the world was that aspirin?

"Colonel, what did Klink want?" Kinch asked him and then had a coughing spell. When he recovered, Hogan answered him.

"A prisoner detail for chopping some trees nearby for firewood," turning towards the rest of his men he added. "Newkirk, I want you to go tell Captain Martin he's in charge of the work detail today. He'll need eight men and to meet Berger in an hour. Then find Wilson and tell him I want him to examine Kinch this morning."

"Yes Gov'nor," Newkirk quickly left the hut.

"Sir, I don't need to see Wilson. I'm all right," Kinch tried to protest as he stifled a cough. He didn't feel the needed to be poked and prodded by the camp medic. Not when there was so much to do today.

"You will let him examine you and that's the end of the discussion on the matter. Now why don't you ask our guests to come up for breakfast? I'm sure they could use some warmth after a night below," Hogan ordered. Kinch went down, found O'Neill inventorying their backpacks and Sam working on the radio, and invited them up for breakfast. With everyone sitting around the table, Hogan dropped the next bomb on them. "General Burkhalter is arriving tomorrow, so that means extra patrols in the woods and maybe middle of the night bed checks. We're going to have to be extra careful."

"Who is General Burkhalter?" Sam asked.

"He's in charge over all the Luftwaffe Stalags. Klink we can handle, but Burkhalter is a bit more difficult," Hogan answered her.

"What do you need from us?" O'Neill asked putting his coffee cup down. "I'm going to need to scout our rendezvous point for some information we need."

"To stay out of sight and work on your project. After dark, we'll try to inspect your departure point. It's going to depend on how heavy the guards are." It wouldn't do any of them good if they were captured while trying to figure out how to get home.

"That we can handle," looking at Sam, he asked, "How is the radio coming along?"

"The fire did some real damage, but I might be able to rig something up for a temporary fix if I can find the right parts. I was able to repair the resistor, but the capacitor is giving me some trouble. Kinch, do you have any other parts that we might be able to cannibalize and make a new one?" Sam asked looking at the radioman.

"You fixed the fried resistor?" Kinch asked incredibly, "I didn't think that was possible. Would you show me what you did? I'd love to learn. There are a few parts we can pull from other things for the rest."

"I'd be happy to show you what I did," Sam assured him with a smile.

"Anything you need for the radio, go ahead and pull from whatever you need. When it's up and running, I need you to contact Bluebird and ask about anything strange that happened last night. Any rumors, strangers, weird stories, you know the drill. Also, arrange for the new radio parts. _After you see Wilson_," Hogan ordered him getting a yes sir in response. "Newkirk and Carter, I want you to make sure the bugs in Klink's quarters and office are up and running, so we can keep tabs on Burkhalter while he's here."

"Sir, guards are coming," Floyd said from his lookout post on the door. "There's no time to get them in the tunnel."


	8. Chapter 8

"You two in my quarters and stay quiet, places everyone." Hogan ordered as people scatter to cover for their guest. LeBeau picked up the empty breakfast dishes, and started the running water in the sink to wash them. Schultz and Langenscheidt came in for a barracks inspection, the men greeted the guards by name; Langenscheidt did a quick look around and then left.

"Who is Schultz?" Sam whispered to Jack wishing she had her weapon on her.

"He's their barracks guard and from what I hear not a threat mostly," Jack answered as they strained to hear the conversation going on outside the door. "A candy bar here and there and when it's serious apple strudel and he's putty."

"He sounds like an interesting guard," Sam shook her head in disbelief.

They stood close to one another as they listened. It sounded like a big man sitting down at the table with the groan from the bench then Hogan asked him what he wanted. The guard was hoping some food might be left over from breakfast but he was out of luck today. Banter played back and forth between him and the prisoners. Sam wasn't sure who was in supposed to be in charge since it was obvious that the prisoners had Schultz under their control. Then the conversation turned interesting.

"You boys missed great excitement last night," Schultz told them longingly, looking at the empty pan that once held breakfast.

"What excitement?" Hogan asked causally drinking the last of his coffee. He made eye contact with LeBeau who knew what to do.

"The ammo dump was blown up last night and the saboteurs got away without anyone seeing them. The Gestapo is out looking for them, but I don't think they'll be found." Schultz said as he took a left over biscuit LeBeau had produced from somewhere. "Then the Gestapo who were out searching for them said a great light appeared out of nowhere in the forest. Can you believe that? I think they were drinking on the job," Schultz joked with a wink.

"A great light you say," LeBeau said making his voice sound as if it wasn't believable, but gave Hogan a look over Schultz's shoulder of that's what he saw. "What did this light look like?"

"Well if you can believe them, a brilliant undefined light that lasted for a few seconds, but it was in the middle of the woods and no one here saw it. There's nothing but trees where it supposedly occurred. The Gestapo is investigating, who knows if they'll find anything," Schultz said between bites as he finished off the biscuit.

"Is Major Hochstetter leading the investigation?" Hogan asked him as he poured more coffee.

"Nein, Captain Fuchs is why do you ask?" Schultz looked confused.

"No reason, you know how much we love visits from Hochstetter," Hogan replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. However, Captain Fritz Fuchs running the investigation was the best piece of news he'd heard today.

"You should be more worried about the Captain, he's meaner than Hochstetter. No need to worry about the Major showing up though, he's in Bamberg." Schultz was looking around for more food.

"What's he doing there?" Kinch asked hoping to keep the information coming.

"The big shots don't tell me everything!" Schultz might be a wealth of information, but some things they couldn't get from him because he didn't know.

"All right Schultz, you're going to have to go now. We have a lot work to do," Hogan told him as Kinch and LeBeau attempted to get him to stand and push him out the door.

"What type of work do you boys have to do?" Schultz asked puzzled resisting their efforts to get rid of him. When he called them boys, it wasn't out of disrespect but more fatherly.

Hogan looked at him cunningly with a smirk on his face, "Do you really want me to tell you what we're up too?"

"No!" Schultz said finally getting up. "I see nothing, I hear nothing! Oh Colonel Hogan, I didn't tell Colonel Klink about you having the light on during the night. I know you were just reading a book, but next time use a flashlight."

"Thank you Schultz, I'll remember that, goodbye Schultz," Hogan helped his men push him out of the barracks.

O'Neill turned to Sam, "Do you think what they saw could have been the kawoosh of the Stargate sending us here?"

"It's possible; if that's so then there would be scorched marks on the trees. I need to see that area to be sure. When we arrived, it didn't feel like coming out of the gate to me. Did it to you, sir?"

"No, it didn't. I remember walking into the gate, but then a bright light and we were in the woods. At least I think I walked into the gate." O'Neill had a confused look on his face. What had happened to them?

"That's what I remember too, we were about to step into the wormhole and then something blinded me and we were on the ground in the woods. It doesn't make sense; we should have seen a momentary glimpse of the Stargate at very least. Sir, you said our departure time and coordinates were close to here. Could there be a third Stargate buried out in the woods and we need to dig it up?"

"How would we find it, Carter? It's not like we can start digging in woods crawling with enemy soldiers. Those trees are huge; it would have to be buried pretty deep. I'll get out there somehow and see what I can find out. Too bad you don't speak German; you could go out and pass as a local pretty easily. Get the radio fixed and then work on getting us home. I'll get you the information on the card." O'Neill peeked out to make sure the guard had left then opened it.

"Did you hear?" Hogan asked as they came out into the common room.

"I still have to get out there and investigate, daylight would be preferable." O'Neill couldn't put off finding their way home. He had to get Sam home, even if he didn't make it himself.

"Blimey bloody 'ell, didn't you 'ear him, sir? The Gestapo is out there combing the woods!" Newkirk's cockney accent came through thick, he couldn't believe the man would even consider going out in the middle of them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I heard Newkirk; I also know I have a job to do." O'Neill knew the score; it would be as bad as trying to avoid Jaffa hunting him. He'd need someone to watch his back that knew the terrain.

"The good news in all of that was Bluebird is leading the investigation and as soon as we can get the radio up we'll get in contact with him." Hogan said knowing O'Neill would need the intel.

"Who is Bluebird?" O'Neill asked.

"Captain Fritz Fuchs, he's second in command of the local Gestapo office. He's part of the underground and a good source of information," Hogan explained to him. "When the radio is up, well make contact."

"I better get back down and to work on the radio," Sam said as she headed for the tunnel entrance.

"I'll show you where the extra parts are stored," Kinch started then stopped when the camp medic Sergeant Joe Wilson came into the hut.

"Hi Joe, Kinch seems to have gotten some smoke into his lungs, and burns on his hand from a fire last night. I need you to take a look at him," Hogan filled the man in for the reason of his being summoned. "You can use my office. Kinch, I'll show Sam where the parts are located. Come on down when Wilson is finished with you." Hogan got 'yes sirs' from both men. Then he followed O'Neill and Sam downstairs. He took Sam over to the extra parts storage and left her to work on the radio.

O'Neill and Hogan walked back to where they'd slept. Pulling a bottle of pills out of his backpack O'Neill handed them to Hogan, "I have a feeling that Kinch might need these antibiotics. You should make sure he takes them all. It's really important, Rob." The look on his face said there was no room for argument; Kinch _had to have_ the medication.

"I'll see that he does, thank you. We don't have easy access to antibiotics here. Jack, I know we have to get out there, but I have a meeting with some of the underground leaders today. They'll be here soon if you want you're welcomed to sit in on it. They might have some information that we can use to get you home. Then we can see about getting out there," Hogan informed him. O'Neill agreed he'd be very interested in attending the meeting.

Hogan went back upstairs to wait for the underground members. He thought to himself, _was that my mistake? Had Kinch develop pneumonia and I waited to long to get him antibiotics? Did he die from it? Several prisoners had. Could it be that simple_? The prisoners received limited medical care and antibiotics were scarce, sometimes they could be airdropped in from London if needed. He was going to make sure Kinch took everyone of those pills. If it was that simple then all he had to do was get through this job for London, and make sure O'Neill and Sam got home. Something told him it wasn't going to be that simple, and his headache started to pound again.

* * *

At 10:15 AM, the town's veterinarian, Oscar Schnitzer, drove his truck into the camp and stopped at the dog pen in the middle of the compound. His job was to rotate out the German Sheppard dogs used to keep the prisoners under control. He was hired to train them to be aggressive towards uniforms of the enemies of the Fatherland, but what the Germans didn't realize was his dogs were aggressive towards German uniforms only. The prisoners at Stalag 13 had a good relationship with the dogs when the guards weren't looking. Hogan had an entrance to his tunnel system below one of the doghouses in the pen allowing Schnitzer to smuggle in and out escaping prisoners and underground members as needed. Today he was bringing in two of the most hunted underground leaders, the head of the Hammelburg unit, Carl, and the head of the French underground, Tiger.

When the truck appeared at the front gates, Newkirk stuck his head inside the barracks telling Hogan and LeBeau. The Frenchman went down into the tunnel to the doghouse access to bring the leaders in through that entrance. Newkirk, Carter, and Hogan made their way over to the truck, with Newkirk distracting Schultz, so Carter could get the people out of the back of the truck and down safely to LeBeau. Hogan walked over to Schnitzer who was washing his windshield using it as an excuse to delay his exit of camp.

"Hello Schnitzer," Hogan said offering him a piece of gum, "Anything interesting happening around town?"

"Thank you Colonel, not a lot going on just heard something about a light in the forest last night."

"What have you heard about it?" Hogan asked extremely interested.

"A birdie told me that he's not sure whether to believe the reports. Said it supposedly came out of nowhere, and nothing has been found from there except a few boot prints with no tracks in or out. He's wondering if the guards are trying to take the pressure off of allowing an ammo dump to be blown up."

"Tell the birdie that if the extra patrols were pulled as quickly as possible it would be helpful. We have unexpected guests and need some breathing room to get into that area. Do you know anything about the bird's boss being out of town?"

"Nein, but I can ask and get back to you."

"Only if it's pertinent to us, we do need these as quickly as possible though," Hogan pressed a folded sheet of paper into his hand. Schnitzer nodded his head in response.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Schultz said coming up behind them. "Colonel Hogan, you know you're not allowed to be near the truck."


	10. Chapter 10

"We were just talking about birds, Schultz. Do you know that Schnitzer likes birds?" Hogan changed trains of thought without skipping a beat.

"Really? What types of birds do you like?" Schultz asked with a curious look on his face.

"My favorite is bluebirds," the elder veterinarian answered with a wink at Hogan, "I have to be going. See you next time," then he got into his truck and left.

Hogan meandered slowly back to his barracks in order to not draw attention to himself when every fiber in him wanted to run and quickly get down into the tunnel. Halfway to the hut, he intercepted a football being thrown by a few of the prisoners and tossed it back in the direction in which it came. His mind wasn't on the game, but down below on Tiger. It had been weeks since he'd seen her. He was clean-shaven, had his best cologne and shirt on in anticipation of her arrival. As he drew closer to the hut, he quickened his pace. Hogan nodded at the men who were stationed around the barracks to warn of guards approaching and then went inside. When he arrived in the main room of the tunnel, LeBeau had already introduced everyone.

"I see everyone has met," Hogan said shaking Carl's hand.

"Oui mon amour," Tiger reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "We have been waiting for you." _Yes my love._

"Major Carter, you'll have to forgive me, I have worked with many women in the underground, but I didn't know your military sent women into enemy territory," Carl said with curiosity on his face.

"Most of the time they don't," Sam agreed and because of the era she found herself in, she played her other title up. "I'm also a scientist, so my job frequently requires me to be in hostile areas."

"I'm glad London sent you here to help us on this job then," Carl replied.

"Why don't you fill us in on the laboratory?" Hogan said trying to steer the conversation away from that topic.

"They make rockets that have a guidance system and are supposed to be accurate within five hundred meters of the target," Tiger started.

"We've seen their guidance systems before and so far none have performed to their hopes," Hogan said with a lop-sided grin.

"Oui that is true and several because of you, but what makes this one different is what they're putting into the rockets. It's not explosives as normal, but chemicals to kill more people than an explosion would. The rockets are meant to blow up a quarter mile above a town, so the wind carriers the chemicals into larger areas than a regular rocket would."

"Sacre Chats!" LeBeau let out a whistle

"Holy Cats," Kinch exclaimed the French saying in English as his eyes grew large.

"Whoa that's not good and we have to blow that laboratory," Hogan said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir that type of chemical warfare didn't happen at this time…it's not right," Carter said quietly shaking her head. O'Neill was standing beside her, "It sounds like they're describing V-1 rockets that should start striking England in about six weeks, but they weren't that accurate."

"I think you're right on the rockets and why we have to help on this job. It can't be allowed to happen," O'Neill told her softly, he was thinking through all he knew of the time era's bombs.

"Before we do that we have to get Pierre out, he's being forced to work on the chemical formula." Tiger was determined to rescue her fellow Frenchman; everyone could see it on her face.

"We may not be able to just plant explosives and let it blow. The chemicals might not react well, and could cause massive deaths if they are allowed out into the atmosphere," Sam said to the group hoping she was wrong but doubted it.

"She's right; we can't take the risk of killing everyone for miles around. We need to get into that laboratory and gather some intelligence. How do you come across this much information?" Hogan asked them.

"Gretchen gave her life getting it out of the lab. The Gestapo has killed her, but I don't think they learned all she told us," Carl answered forlornly. Everyone took a breath quietly, while each digested the news.

"How about Pierre, is there anyway to reach him?" Hogan finally broke the silence.

"No, the Gestapo take him to the lab in the morning and back to the hotel in town every night. He has guards around him constantly," Tiger answered. She'd spent days trying to get near the scientist.

"We need to find a way to get into that laboratory," Hogan said thinking aloud.

"No, you would be recognized and arrested, it's guarded by Hochstetter's men," Tiger fiercely protested. Hochstetter would love to catch Hogan and his men in a sabotage activity.

"She is right, it's too dangerous for you and your men," Carl agreed whole-heartedly.

"Not if we had a legitimate reason for being there or in disguise," Hogan started.

"And were escorted by an officer never seen before," O'Neill finished the sentence. Both men looked at each other and moved away from the group as they hatched a plan between them. Everyone watched the two Colonels work out the details, and waited to be let in on the plan.

"Tiger were you able to get any other information that could help us?" Sam asked needing to know more about what was being made in there.

"Oui, I have the list of chemicals and the formula," she handed her a sheet of paper.

Sam took the paper, unfolded it, then her face turned white and her blood ran cold, "Sir…Sirs…" She tried to get their attention again, "COLONEL!" They both stopped talking and turned towards her. "Sir, this is _Nish'ta!_"

O'Neill's eyes blink as he shook his head, he wasn't sure he heard her right, "It's what?"

"It's Nish'ta there's not doubt about it." Her eyes told him the same as her voice they were dealing with a very dangerous Goa'uld chemical.

"How could that be Carter? Are you saying we have a snakehead here? Who would be here?" O'Neill didn't want to believe they were dealing with a Goa'uld, the Nazis were bad enough. How could they be? Apophis was the first Goa'uld to come to Earth in over two thousand years, and he wasn't scheduled to make an appearance for another fifty-five years.

"Seth, it has to be him," Sam replied looking directly into his eyes. Only he could read the pained expression as she remembered killing that Goa'uld with a ribbon device. A dangerous piece of Goa'uld technology developed with the sole purpose of torturing or killing a person. If Seth was around he'd have a ribbon device.


	11. Chapter 11

"Seth is dead, I saw you kill him. I mean he was really dead, none of that coming back to life with a sarcophagus kind of dead. I saw his snake after it was removed. Please tell me he's really dead." O'Neill pleaded quietly to her where no one else could over hear. A sarcophagus was a Goa'uld invention that could heal injuries or reverse a recent death of a human or Goa'uld in a short amount of time. The downside of using one repeatedly was that the humanity was drained out of its users and the machine was addicting. They didn't know if he had one hidden somewhere or not.

"No sir, he's not dead," Sam moved closer to him and whispered. "He's alive and well in 1944, we haven't killed him yet and won't for another fifty plus years."

"That's all we need to deal with a snakehead. When we find him, we can kill him now, and don't have to wait, can't we?" O'Neill didn't like the thought of leaving a Goa'uld on earth to roam free.

"No sir, we can't kill him now. I'm not sure how it would affect the time line, but Nish'ta was never spread throughout any country. That has to be stopped," Sam was right, but he didn't like it.

Seth had been hiding out on earth since Ra left nearly two millennia ago, because in Goa'uld town he had a price on his head and if he was found he'd been killed. He would build up a group of followers and when things in the area became to hot for him, he'd kill off his worshippers and move onto another area. Goa'uld thought of themselves as deities to be worshipped and humans as slaves to do their bidding. The chemical Nish'ta was used in an aerosol form and would make the victims minds extremely malleable so they would worship Seth; it was a Goa'uld form of mind control. If it was used in rocket attacks, then Seth could manage to take control not only of England, but also of all the countries and promote himself to ruler of the Earth. Had he already used it to take over the complex that was making it for him? Was the Gestapo assigned to the project under the influence and loyal to Seth and not to Hitler?

"_Sweet_, we run into this snakehead and we can't even kill him," O'Neill said sarcastically throwing his hands up. He didn't want Sam to have to face Seth again.

"How dangerous is this chemical? Have you dealt with it before?" Hogan asked trying to bring their conversation back to the group.

"Yeah, its something we've dealt with and it's extremely dangerous. I'm going with you into the complex when its time to blow it up. How do we destroy the Nish'ta when we find it?" O'Neill directed towards Sam.

"We're going to have to use the Zats, sir. It's the only way to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. There's another problem, everyone inside that complex has most likely been exposed to it or anyone going inside could be. Fortunately, it will never work on us again." One shot from a Zat gun would stun a person, two shots would kill them, and a third shot would disintegrate a person or item into nothing, and that's how she planned to destroy the chemicals.

"We'll do the same thing we did last time," O'Neill decided. Sam nodded her head in agreement. Everyone would be Zatted once producing an electrical charge, which would destroy the chemicals hold over anyone, if it turned out that people had been brainwashed.

"What is a Zat?" Kinch asked looking confused.

"It's an experimental weapon we brought with us, I'm sorry, I can't say any thing else about it," Sam explain. Kinch shook his head in understanding; impressed that he received that much of an explanation.

Hogan was pacing the length of the room before he stopped and spoke, "We're going to need help on this one from the underground. It's too big an operation for my unit, even with O'Neill's and the Major's assistance. How many people do you have that will be able to help?"

"I know my brother, Scarecrow, Eskimo and her brother, perhaps Polar Bear and his men also. I can contact others if we need more people," Carl answered looking a little scared. He thought this job was going to be large because of the size of the lab, not because of what was inside it.

"I have six people with me that will do whatever is needed," Tiger assured him. She knew from the start this was going to be a dangerous assignment.

"I know your people have been observing the place and documenting all the activity going on. We need that information so we can plan the best move to get in," Hogan requested. Carl handed him everything that had been collected to date.

"We also need to know more about the hotel. Tiger, I know you can't go, but if there are a couple of ladies that could get into the hotel to find out how many Gestapo we're dealing with, it would be helpful," O'Neill asked.

"Sir, I could go in and do some recon. You said yourself that I could pass as a local," Sam suggested.

"For cryin' out loud you don't speak the language," O'Neill said pointedly, "It's too great a risk."

"Perhaps if we had Eskimo go with her, then she would be able to look around while Eskimo kept their attention," Carl suggested understanding the peril it would place the ladies in, but these were dangerous times.

"Sir, it would be worth the risk. If I could find a hole in their security and talk to Pierre, then we'd know everything we need to destroy the facility. It wouldn't be the first time I've infiltrated behind enemy lines," Sam knew the danger but she felt the benefits far outweighed the risk. "There's another reason too sir, if Seth has taken up residence with Pierre, I will know." He understood her cryptic meaning. A Goa'uld had to switch human bodies every two hundred years or so if they didn't have a sarcophagus to keep the body young. It was possible that Seth was now inside Pierre, and if so then there would be no way to rescue the scientist.


	12. Chapter 12

"He'd sense you too and if you're lucky have you arrested by the Gestapo." O'Neill didn't want her in custody of those people. They might not be the snakes they were used to dealing with, but they were still dangerous. Sam had briefly shared her body with a Tok'ra, who were the same species as Goa'uld but with different political views. The Tok'ra were allies and the blending left Sam with the ability to use Goa'uld technologies that others couldn't. A blending also allowed anyone who has ever had a Goa'uld in them to sense others that have or have had Goa'ulds within them.

"If he's the same host then all I need is a glimpse of him," Sam argued. "Sir, we only have four and a half days to complete this assignment before we go home. There's no time for anyone else to get in there, and I know what questions to ask if Pierre is alone." She had a point, the clock was ticking on this job, and Jack knew it. He reluctantly agreed to her suggestion.

"Mon Colonel, what's the rest of the plan?" LeBeau wanted to know.

"Tonight, Colonel O'Neill and I will check out the sight, while Newkirk and Carter escort Major Carter into town to rendezvous with Eskimo. Sam will check into the hotel try to get in and talk with Pierre, if it's safe. We'll let you in on the rest later. Carl, can you get your people out there today to keep watching for us? If Schnitzer doesn't bring those radio parts back when he picks you up, Newkirk can get them in from him tonight," Hogan ordered.

"You can't, what about the patrols?" Tiger argued with worry etched on her face.

"I'm counting on Bluebird to have them pulled out of the woods. We have to go out tonight. It's our only shot before Burkhalter shows up tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll be careful," he assured her gently rubbing her arm. "Would you help LeBeau get something for Sam to wear tonight?"

"That will have to wait until later, I need to find a way to get the radio up just in case, sir," Sam said. She and Kinch left the group to work on the radio, in less than an hour an important message would be coming in from London.

Noon came and past with their radio still down. Hogan paced in his room concerned about missing their call from London. It wasn't the first message they'd missed, and most likely wouldn't be the last. The timing made him worry; did they have some intel on this laboratory that would make a critical difference? Were they walking into a job where he'd make the greatest mistake of his life unprepared? Could he get Jack to tell him more about it while they were out tonight? He couldn't second guess himself it would cause him to make mistakes. All he could do at this point was wait and Hogan didn't handle waiting well.

O'Neill paced back and forth the width of the tunnel watching Sam and Kinch working on the radio. They'd made some progress but it was still down; that wasn't what was making him pace. He couldn't figure out how they'd gotten to this place and time, and didn't have a clue how to get them home. Somehow, he knew they'd make it back all right. Jack replayed every conversation he had with Rob about this mission over in his head. The more they had gotten to know each other over the six years of their friendship, the deeper they'd spoke about it; a hushed topic that neither dared speak of outside of the remaining heroes. The topic often brought Rob to tears, something Jack had to change if humanly possible. The only time Rob ever cried in his life, and Jack thought he understood then, but now with the wisdom of age and loss he truly understood.

Rob never asked Jack to change the past; he thought it couldn't be done. Jack knew better. Step on a bug that would feed a bird and the bird dies. Then the man who would have fed upon that bird starves to death and an entire lineage could be wiped out of existence. However, one life saved…one innocent, okay maybe not so innocent, life saved could only be good, and he had to take the risk.

And then there was Kinch; he'd already changed his future. He was taking the antibiotics and the irritation in his lungs wasn't developing into pneumonia. Jack looked over at him working along side Sam, still strong and on the road to being healthy again. Now he wouldn't develop the debilitating lung condition that would leave him weak and frail, and bound to an oxygen tank for what was left of his life. This timeline, he wouldn't spend the remainder of his days in and out of veterans' hospitals and rest homes until his untimely early death in four years. He would have the chance to have a normal life, to marry and have children if he so desired. The point was Jack had given him _a chance at a life_. So maybe it wasn't one life saved but two lives. Jack could live with these changes without any guilt. Not a bad day's work if he could pull it off.

Jack had never met Kinch until yesterday and had often wondered what the man was like. His friends' description of him was right; he was a good and honorable man. A damn good officer from what he's seen and someone he'd be proud to have on his team. Jack had always thought that when this team was formed in London and each officer had chosen his enlisted rank, it was a brilliant idea. They did exceptional work here while stationed at Stalag 13 as they helped to bring an end to this damn forsaken war.

Jack hated war, but he had a war of his own to get back to one that endangered the entire Earth. How were they going to get home? How deep were they going to have to dig to find another Stargate? What was Hogan going to do with the Stargate to keep the Germans from finding it after he and Sam went through it? Should he send Sam home, with himself staying behind, and then rebury the gate? No, he had to get home and teach Apophis how to stay dead once and for all! Earth wouldn't be safe until that Goa'uld was taken care of permanently. Jack could only wait now until dark, and Colonel Jack O'Neill didn't handle waiting well. He went to clean his weapons, again.

* * *

Note: The Stargate episodes referenced 1969, In the Line of Duty, Seth, and Upgrades. Hogan's Heroes episodes referenced D-Day at Stalag 13. If I've missed one please PM me and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

"Um…ma'am," Andrew said to get Sam's attention. "We need you to come with us so we can take your photo for the papers and get you ready for this evening."

"All right, Sergeant there's nothing more we can do here. Show me where you need me," Sam answered following Carter down the hallway to their processing center. Carter first took Sam's picture for her ID card, then LeBeau and Tiger had her to try on some of the outfits in the assortment that had been collected over time. Three different outfits were picked requiring only minimal tailoring which LeBeau and Newkirk started on immediately. Sam watched in fascination as the processing center came to life. The way these men were able to complete such perfect forgeries and clothing with no computers was astonishing to her. She couldn't imagine living without the technology at the SGC to complete her work. Here they had a few cameras and an old manual typewriter, everything else was completed by hand.

"Here you go ma'am," Andrew said handing Sam a silver brooch. "This is a camera that you can wear with any outfit. It will take twenty photos, but you'll need a light source. It's too small to take flash bulbs." He showed her which way to attach the broach on her dress, and how it worked.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I'll take good care of it," Sam answered watching him pin it on a piece of cloth. _Flashbulbs_, Sam thought, she'd forgotten that cameras used to need the exterior bulb for flashes. It was a long way from her digital camera with multiple zoom and movie capabilities. A little while later LeBeau and Newkirk had her try on the clothing for a last check, and then packed her a suitcase with everything needed to break into a room. Hogan and O'Neill come down to met them and Jack handed Sam a copy of everything pertinent on the coded orders for their departure. She left it in her backpack before leaving, "Thank you sir, this will be useful."

"Well you look beautiful," Jack said taking in the blue dress Sam had changed into. The color of the dress made her blue eyes stand out more; he wished Sam could dress like this more often in their work.

"Thank you," Sam said blushing. "I think we're ready to go," she looked at Newkirk for conformation and he nodded.

"So Carter and Newkirk are escorting you," Jack said with a sour sound to Newkirk's name.

"Is there any reason he shouldn't?" Hogan asked with his eyebrows raised. He'd notice that Newkirk didn't take a liking to O'Neill from the beginning.

"No, just want them to make sure to bring Sam back safely and that they're careful," O'Neill answered making an effort to not sound discouraging. He knew that Sam was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she was only minimally armed. When Jack was younger, he'd met Newkirk only four times and one of those was at Hogan's funeral. Newkirk had always been distant and cool towards him and he never knew why. Now the older O'Neill was having trouble separating the Newkirk he'd met years ago with this younger version of the man.

"No worries Gov'nor, we'll bring the Major back safe and sound," Newkirk told Hogan. He was always suspicious of new people who dropped in unexpectedly, and Hogan had been initially wary of the man. Newkirk couldn't decide if he liked him or not. He did know that he liked Sam and would really like to get to know her much better.

"Your ride will be here in a few minutes, you should get ready," Hogan informed the three. He had to trust his instincts and let Newkirk go on this assignment. It didn't mean he wouldn't worry about him until this job was over.

At four o'clock, Schnitzer drove back into the camp to pick up his passengers. Sam, Carter, Newkirk, and Carl snuck into the back of his truck as Kinch retrieved the radio parts from the elderly veterinarian. Schnitzer informed Hogan that it was good the radio had been down, because a Gestapo radio-detection truck had been in the area all day. Bluebird promised it would be pulled out sometime this evening, as well as the guards would be cleared from the woods at the same time. He'd lighten the security in the hotel so Sam could get into it as requested.

O'Neill joined Hogan in his office when he came back into the hut; as Kinch went down to fix the radio. Hogan pulled out a secret panel on his wall that held various maps of the region.

"That's a nice setup," O'Neill exclaimed watching the secret latch open and move several hanging maps out for viewing.

"Thanks, this is the area we found you in. Do you remember how far you'd traveled when we ran into each other?" Hogan asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"It couldn't have been more than a klick. At first, we were stunned at the difference in the last time we'd been to our destination. I have two more team members that weren't present, who were right behind us as we left base, plus our mode of transportation wasn't readily visible. That's what is throwing me so much about this trip. Sam thinks it should be where we came in or at least show signs of it being buried. We searched and couldn't find our teammates or the device, so we decided to head out to find the town we'd planned to visit." O'Neill was shaking his head, none of it made sense to him and he knew it didn't to Sam, which was scary. If she couldn't figure it out, they were in serious trouble.

"What type of transportation did you say you used?" Hogan asked casually.

"I didn't say," O'Neill answered with a raised eyebrow. He'd have to keep on his toes around this one.

"Can't blame me for trying," Hogan replied with a sly grin. Both men laughed; it was something either would pull to get information. "I do have a question for you. How did you know to carry the orders with you on this mission?"

"Actually, it was your orders. You told me to keep them on me everywhere I went in July 2001. The date we left was July 25, 2001, so I was kinda expecting something strange to happen. I didn't know when or where or how. Wish you'd filled me in on a few more details," O'Neill said lightheartedly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well I had to leave a few things out for you to figure out. What would a grand time travel adventure be without some mystery?" Hogan answered with a grin and mischievous eyes. "Two thousand and one, wow that's nearly sixty years from now." He shook his head in amazement in how far the world would change in that time frame. He wanted to ask dozens of questions but knew he wouldn't get the answers and maybe, just maybe, it was better that way. Did he want to take _all_ the mystery out of his life? Well maybe just a little, "Would you be willing to tell me who wins the Championship game?"

"I have it on good authority the Cleveland Browns would be a good bet in 1950," O'Neill winked. Hogan decided he'd tuck that tidbit of information away for future use. Any team from Cleveland had to be good; he wondered when they'd form. Both men started studying the map again. "The whole area looks like its woodland, and that's what I remember."

"You're right it is, flatland covered in trees. What were you expecting?" Hogan asked still not sure what they were looking for.

"I was hoping for some caves in the side of a mountain. What we're looking for is two stories tall, and wide enough for two tanks to go through side by side." O'Neill was examining the map, and missed the shock on Hogan's face.

"How are we supposed to hide something like that once we find it and you leave?" Hogan was concerned, obviously, this was something important, and anything that size would draw the attention of the Germans.

"I've been thinking about that. I'm sure the Carters will be able figure something out. I'm not sure if it can be exploded or not without taking out half the forest. Hopefully, it will have some type of natural cover we can use."

"There are some caves about a half klick west of where we found you. I think we should start there," Hogan said pointing to them on the map. O'Neill was nodding his head yes, even though he didn't see any caves last night it was worth a look. "What was that down in the tunnel with Newkirk?"

"I honestly don't know. When I first met Newkirk at the Academy, he was always distant and cool. I never found out why and hope to during our time here. A gut feeling made me wonder about him from his distance. Guess my previous experience with his older self is rubbing off on me now. I'll keep it in check." O'Neill had wondered for many years what the problem was. Did they just rub each other wrong?

"Maybe you'll discover whatever happened and can fix the problem." Hogan said wondering if the problem was related to his mistake. "Newkirk's a good man and I trust him implicitly."

"The one person I learned to trust my life too besides you, was Andrew Carter," O'Neill said with great seriousness. He was also wondering if Sam had figured out who he was, if she hadn't by the time they were back he'd tell her. She deserved to get to know him as an adult.

Hogan's eyes widen as he did a double take, "That surprises me. Carter is a good soldier and excellent explosives man, but he still has a lot to learn about covert operations. Don't get me wrong, I trust him to cover us and do the right thing."

"You're a good teacher he learns well and becomes quite skilled in the art. Couldn't ask for a better man on your team," O'Neill answered finishing his coffee as a knock came on Hogan's door.

* * *

A few minutes earlier outside the Colonel's room LeBeau, Kinch, and Tiger were talking as LeBeau started dinner. Reynolds was outside watching the compound and for any Germans heading for the hut.

"Tell me about this Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, what are they doing here?" Tiger asked causally looking from one man to the other. Her large eyes were saying it was anything but a causal question. She wanted to know if they were safe to be around her men here at Stalag 13.

"They were dropped in last night from what I understand, although we didn't know they were coming. I think they're here to help us on this job," LeBeau said as he chopped an onion for dinner.

"I was under the impression they were doing something else, and needed our help to stay out of sight until they could be picked up," Kinch answered pouring Tiger and himself a cup of coffee. Then he sat down in front of her at the table.

"So which is it?" Tiger asked confused by the different answers, her eyes were darting back and forth between the men and Hogan's closed door. "Did Rob know them before they arrived?"

"I think it's a little bit of both, the Colonel said they were here on a classified job and needed a safe place to stay. I'm sure it's not a coincidence that they showed up in time to help us with this chemical plant, especially with Major Carter knowing exactly what they were making from the information you had. Whatever that stuff is it sounds exceedingly dangerous. I'm wondering if they were sent in to find the chemical and it happened to be what the new plant was making. It wouldn't surprise me that London would have sent in experts into confirm what we were dealing with." Kinch answered trying to reassure her. "From the Colonel's reaction, no I don't think they knew each other. I think Colonel O'Neill had been briefed on Colonel Hogan and probably had seen a photo of him."

"Well one thing is for sure, if Colonel O'Neill takes over this unit, then I'm going to leave with Colonel Hogan!" LeBeau was adamant with fire in his eyes.

"Mon ami, what are you talking about? Why would Rob be leaving?" Tiger didn't like that news.

"What are you talking about LeBeau? Neither of them has said anything about that," Kinch's face was showing surprise and shock at LeBeau.

"Newkirk told me that the code Colonel O'Neill used down in the tunnel was for O'Neill to take over the Colonel's command. I think it stinks London would send him here without any warning," LeBeau explained animatedly with his hands.

"I think we better wait and see what Colonel Hogan tells us before we jump to any conclusions. If there was going to be a change in command, we'd know about it," Kinch was trying to calm both Tiger and LeBeau. Two French people excitedly upset were not a good thing he thought.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," Tiger said standing up adjusting her outfit and then knocked on the door. Opening it, she nearly purred her question, "Rob, can we talk?" O'Neill left the office and Tiger closed the door behind him. Tiger walked over and pulled Hogan into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Newkirk sat closes to Sam in the truck on the way to town; he had wanted to spend some time talking to her alone. However, to his chagrin Carter had started spewing excitedly about some new way he'd come up with a better explosive with a higher yield or some such nonsense. The worst part was Sam was contributing lively to the discussion. Here was this beautiful bird sitting right next to him, and she'd rather talk technical babble to Carter! _Are the two related_ he wondered rolling his eyes?

He and Carl had exchange a modicum of a conversation until they reached the point he was let out of the truck. At that time, Newkirk felt he had to assert himself with at least something mission related so he could get some of Sam's attention. "Sam, the bird you'll be meeting's real name is Davina. Now she's a local, so she has to be cautious of how much flirting she can do with them. Carter is going to be downstairs watching her back and move in if she gets into any trouble. She's a good agent; we've worked with her several times, and can handle herself. I'm going to be upstairs with you as your backup, that's why we're wearing the funny black suits." Newkirk went over the plan again, being in Gestapo uniforms allowed the men to blend into the crowd.

"I'm hoping they'll be occupied with Eskimo downstairs, and let me sneak into Pierre's room. I need to get a look at him before going into his room. Hopefully, we make it there before they bring him back," Sam said.

"Do you think this Seth is really in the area?" Carter asked with a curious look on his face.

"I sure hope not, if he's in league with the Nazis' I can't think of a more dangerous combination," she knew in her gut he was here and just prayed that he wasn't inside Pierre.

"If you ask me he sounds like a pretty nasty lot," Newkirk answered, at least he had her talking to him now. "But don't worry luv, you 'ave the best protection in the world." Newkirk put his arm around Sam, who promptly pushed it off with a disapproving look. "I can get you into his room that's no problem," Newkirk wiggled his fingers.

Sam didn't doubt that they could get into the room, what she worried about was getting _out of the room _with a stunned Corporal not able to move, if they came face to face with Seth_._ Newbies, who knew about the Goa'uld, were always dangerous on their first mission; Newkirk didn't have a clue what they maybe facing, and that made him twice the liability. She had her work cut out for her protecting Newkirk, hopefully talking to Pierre, and finding where Seth was hiding without him sensing her. How she wished her P-90 rifle could have accessorize her dress.

A few minutes later, they met up with Davina and her brother Braun outside of town. Davina took Sam to the hotel and helped her check in, while the men made their way into town. Braun was going to stay out of sight and be there to make sure his sister made it home safe.

After Sam checked into the hotel, and she went upstairs to her room to drop off the suitcase, as she entered her room she felt someone watching her, but didn't see anyone in the hallway. Part of her wanted to brush it off as being paranoid due to being in the middle a large group of Gestapo. She didn't feel the presences of a symbiote around, and Seth would only know her if he felt her old symbiote. She was one of very few women in the hotel, so maybe she'd picked up an admirer. Newkirk didn't seem to notice anyone following them. The man waited behind the corner where she couldn't see him, he had patience and would wait to the right time to make his move.

Somehow, Sam had been able to obtain a room on the same floor as the Gestapo prisoner. She had Newkirk go down the hallway looking at the security covering Pierre, and he found out that only two Privates were stationed outside his door. Since he was in a Lieutenant's uniform, he should be able to order the Privates to allow Sam inside the room. Pierre was scheduled to return to the hotel in the next thirty minutes, so both went downstairs to the bar to wait and watch.

Sam chose a table that was on the verge of being out of range to sense a symbiote. If as she feared Pierre was now a Goa'uld, then she'd be able to move away quickly in order for him not to notice her. They both ordered coffees even though Newkirk wanted whiskey in his, Sam told him no. If they needed to react quickly, she thought it wouldn't be good to have him alcoholically impaired; he agreed when she explained. They saw a car with two Gestapo Sergeants and one civilian stop in front of the hotel and get out. The civilian was obviously being escorted unwillingly into the building; they decided that it was Pierre from the description they had been given. If he was Seth, he wasn't in the host that Sam recognized. Pierre was shorter and stout; his face looked drawn with fear and anxiety. She took a chance and took a few steps closer to sense if a symbiote was present, fortunately she didn't feel a presence meaning Pierre was alone inside his body.

_So far so good_, she thought as they watched Pierre being escorted upstairs; no one was paying attention to her or Newkirk so they waited for the Sergeants to come back downstairs. After a short while, they saw them leave the hotel giving Sam and Newkirk room to go back upstairs. Davina took her cue from Sam and started flirting with some of the men hanging around the bar drawing the attention of several from the lobby. While their attention was diverted, Sam and Newkirk went up in the elevator. The Privates stood at attention when they approached and let them pass into Pierre's room. It was all too easy, they both thought. The man who was following them watched and waited out of their line of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back at Stalag 13:**

After a passionate kiss, Tiger looked up at Hogan with a smile and warmth in her eyes. He could tell she had a question on her mind. "That kiss was wonderful, but what is it you want to ask?"

"You know me so well," she answered coyly with a sideways turn of her head still looking deep into his eyes. "Some of your men are under the belief that Colonel O'Neill is here to relieve you of your command. It's not true is it mon amour?" Tiger's French accent was thick and her eyes etched with concern.

"Why would they think that?" Hogan looked truly confused by her question.

"Newkirk told them that O'Neill had used a code that was reserved for command take over." Tiger said with concern in her voice and on her face. "I don't want to lose you."

"No worries, I'm not going any where. That's not what the code was being used for," Hogan answered holding her close. How on earth had Newkirk figured out the code? He'd have to have a talk with his men when they were all back in camp.

Hogan lifted her chin to him for another kiss as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands maneuvered through the material to his bare skin, while he unzipped her sweater and kissed her neck. Then he pulled the sweater off, as she removed his shirt. Tiger placed kisses across his chest, as she ran her fingers through his silky dark hair. He continued to nibble on her neck and behind her ears making her knees weak. Hogan picked Tiger up and carried her over to his bunk where he laid her down gently on the lower berth. He kissed her body, which trembled with his touch, as his body reacted to her delicate embrace longing for her. Each kissed the other over and over again as the rest of their clothes fell to the floor. She ran her nails down his bare back and buttocks pulling him closer to her, as his hands expertly danced across her body. Tiger wrapped her legs tightly around his body closing the distance between them. He caressed the curves of her as they moved in unison. The dance of love continued until both were completely satisfied. Afterwards, Hogan contentedly fell asleep in Tiger's warm arms. The war was pushed far away for a few stolen moments of lovers' bliss.

* * *

A couple hours later, the men of barracks two and their visitors were just finishing dinner when the door sentry said Schultz was coming for evening roll call. O'Neill and Tiger didn't have enough time to get down in the tunnel, so they waited inside Hogan's office.

"Raus, raus, raus everybody out for roll call!" Schultz started yelling as he opened the door letting in the colder air. Everyone started mumbling about the cold as they made their way slowly outside.

"Schultz," Hogan called him over to the side, as he pulled out a chocolate bar from inside his brown leather jacket. "Everyone is present and accounted for."

"There is a prisoner missing?" Schultz looked a little panicked.

"No, everyone one is present and accounted for," Hogan handed him a candy bar.

"Who is missing?" Schultz grabbed the candy like a little child.

"Newkirk and Carter," Hogan gave him a command look to follow his order.

"Two prisoners missing?" Schultz raised an eyebrow, and held his other empty hand out.

"All are present and accounted for," Hogan replied placing a second candy bar in the large guard's hand. "Everyone will be back by morning roll call," Hogan assured him.

"Well as long as they'll be back in the morning. Colonel Hogan, you promise they will be back by morning?" Schultz almost begged him.

"I promise, now let's get out there for roll call before Klink gets suspicious," Hogan answered leading the Sergeant outside. Schultz reported to Klink that all the prisoners were present. The men were dismissed as Klink pulled Hogan aside practically begging him that no monkey business would happen while the General was in camp. "Kommandant, I promise you everything will run as normal around here, even with the General in camp." Hogan gave him a grin that made Klink nervous.

"Thank you, Colonel Hogan, I think," Klink mumbled as he left.

Hogan grinned as he went back into the hut; sure, it would be business as usual even with the General present. He planned to blow up a chemical warfare laboratory, get two US service members home, and not repeat his greatest mistake, all the while avoiding the Gestapo, and not getting caught being outside the wire. Yep, he was conducting business as usual.

O'Neill and Tiger were already down in the tunnel when Hogan and Kinch came down. The two Colonels changed into black pants and black sweaters so they would blend into the darkness of the woods, giving them some protection from patrols. Although Tiger wanted to go with them to watch their backs, both men felt this job they needed to do alone. She wasn't happy but agreed to stay with Kinch and try to contact London. Hogan wanted to know what they had missed earlier today.

Hogan climbed the ladder first barely lifting the tree truck lid watching for the search light and patrols. Once he saw it was cleared he climbed out with O'Neill following behind. Both of them ducked behind the tree trunk to avoid the search light that flowed over the area. After it moved on, they started their trek into the woods, at first nothing seemed familiar to O'Neill until they got closer to area they had arrived in. Hogan led him to the caves to see if they could find this mysterious object that would take his guest home, in them. The caves were small but the men went through them carefully and thoroughly, unfortunately no indication of a Stargate could be found inside.

Next, they quietly trekked over to the area Jack remembered them coming through; although it wasn't the wisest he had to use his flashlight to inspect the trees. There was no sign of damage to the area that the event horizon of a Stargate would produce. Nor could he find a crater showing where one would be buried, absolutely no signs could be found, as far as O'Neill could tell there was no Stargate in Germany. _Now what_, was all he could think. He and Hogan stood looking around as they heard German patrols approaching. His flashlight had been spotted, and there was nowhere fast to hide.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Town:**

Pierre was sitting at a small wooden desk writing in a notebook when the door opened. He looked up to see a Gestapo officer he didn't recognize, and a woman whom he assumed was also Gestapo enter his room. "I have been promised to have my evenings free to continue my work. What do you want?" Pierre had fire in his eyes for being disturbed. He hated the Germans and wanted to have as little contact with them as possible. This was his only sanctuary.

"Professor Landry, we're friends of Tiger. She sent us to help you," Newkirk answered him after making sure the door was securely closed, and they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You're not Gestapo…you're English?" The chemist was surprised; he walked over to his visitors. "Is Tiger all right? She has not been captured has she?"

"No, she is safe. I'm Major Carter, and I need to ask you some questions about your work out at the laboratory. Would you be willing to discuss it with me?" Sam asked in a tone that was non-threatening trying to gain the confidence of the frightened scientist. She needed to find out if he'd been infected with Nish'ta yet, and if needed to clear it from his system.

"Oui, oui, can you get me out of here?" Pierre was anxious about his situation; he invited them to sit on the sofa.

"That's the plan mate, but first the Major here needs some answers, so we can take care of everything all at once." Newkirk answered taking a seat across from the two scientists, also where he had a good view of the door.

"What can you tell me of the chemical that is being developed? Have you ever heard of it referred to as Nish'ta?" Sam asked she didn't have time to play around at any moment they could be discovered, and from what she could tell Pierre wasn't infected.

"Oui, that is what it's being called, but I don't know where the name came from. This chemical is insidious and has unique properties to it. I'm not sure how, but it changes a strong minded person into a shell of a person willing to commit their entire being to someone else. I have seen it used on some people and the change is remarkable." The older scientist explained his witnessing of the work being performed in secret at the laboratory.

"I've seen it work before also, are there many people at the lab that have been exposed to it?" Sam asked wondering how many people they were going to have to Zat.

"Oui, about half of the workers and some of the guards are now under its influence. The doyen has them under his control. If Hitler knew what was happening at the lab, he'd have everyone killed. This chemical can't be allowed out into his hands; he would be able to conquer the entire world with it!" Pierre gesticulated his arms in the air emphasizing his point.

"Who is the doyen?" Sam asked feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

"His name is Herr Seth Burch, and he is as cruel as Hitler. I don't think he's intending on handing the chemical over when it's finished, but using it for his own plans. We have to stop him!" Pierre's face showed his determination.

Sam took in deep breath, she'd expected Seth, but now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was here and involved. She had to know everything about the layout of the plant, where Seth was staying, how many people were involved just to start with. "We will be stopping him," she promised hoping it wasn't an empty promise. She asked him several technical questions that left Newkirk bored, so he walked over to the window checking out the situation below.

Pierre explained the chemical process to Sam, which was quite extensive, and that only half of the amount Seth wanted had been produced. That was the best news Sam had heard, meaning there was less to destroy. Some of the equipment wasn't holding up to the intensity needed to synthesize the Nish'ta and kept breaking down. Pierre confessed he'd helped some of the equipment to break down, hoping to delay the process on the outside chance of being rescued by the underground. They were behind schedule, and waiting for a shipment of more raw chemicals to finish the process. The shipment was due in two days, and Pierre knew the train schedule for the incoming materials. Newkirk thought the underground could handle blowing up the train before it arrived in Hammelburg.

Pierre informed them that the lab had about twenty employees with fifteen guards who rotated in and out. At least ten of the lab workers and five of the guards had been either accidentally, or on purposely been exposed to the chemical. At one point, even Pierre had been, but when he was changing a light bulb, he'd received a light electrical shock from a desk lamp, which had cleared the chemical from his system. He was relieved to learn that he could never be infected by it again.

It was obvious to Sam that the scientist was holding something back, so she approached the subject cautiously. "Pierre, is there something else you need to tell us?"

"There is something about Herr Burch that is disturbing, and I do not know how to explain it," his voice wavered as he wrung his hands. "At times his voice is different, and I swear I've seen his eyes glow," he barely whispered knowing that it sounded unbelievable.

"What do you mean his voice is different?" Newkirk asked, "Like he's using a false accent to disguise it or something?"

"I know what he's talking about," Sam answered trying to think how she was going to explain a Goa'uld to two people who shouldn't ever know about them. "Seth has a device he uses to do those things. It's complicated…" she froze in mid-sentence as a familiar cold tingle went down her spine. A Goa'uld was close by. _Seth!_ Her mind screamed as a knock came on the door. Sam had two men to protect, and Newkirk's gun only held eight rounds. It wasn't enough to take a Goa'uld down, let alone all the Gestapo that would come to defend him.

Pierre went to answer the door as Sam and Newkirk took up defensive positions in the room. "Who is it?" He asked through the closed door.

"It is Herr Burch, I wish to discuss a matter of importance with you," Seth answered with the voice of his host, a voice Sam would never forget. They all watched as the doorknob turned. _No matter what happened Newkirk had to be protected at all cost, she and Pierre were expendable. The fate of the free world depended upon his safety_, Sam thought as the door began to open.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Woods Surrounding Stalag 13:**

O'Neill and Hogan listened for the direction in which the patrols were descending upon them. It appeared that one was coming from the south and one from the west, effectively cutting them off from the safety of the camp. They moved swiftly and stealthy through the dark woods covering their tracks along the way until they were at the caves. Unfortunately, a patrol was already there going through them.

"Are there always this many patrols around every night?" O'Neill whispered he couldn't imagine Hogan's men being able to work under these circumstances.

"No, usually it's just one outside the wire. My guess is Klink increased the guards, in order to make sure there were no escapes before Burkhalter arrived. I should have anticipated this move and planned for it better," Hogan admitted watch the two young Germans trying to stay warm in the cold night air.

"Sometimes the enemy gets a punch in, it's nobodies fault," O'Neill said as they moved away trying to circle around the patrols and get back to camp. He had been caught off-guard by Jaffa on more than one occasion. "What about Newkirk and Carter, I know Sam can avoid patrols." _Well, she's good at avoiding Jaffa patrols, so she should be able to avoid the Germans._ He didn't want to think of her being captured.

"They're well experienced, and being in Gestapo uniforms they can always say they're on official business, and bluff their way through. I wouldn't worry about them getting back to camp," Hogan hoped at least. "We don't have all the German soldiers tamed yet," he joked.

"Well I thought you did, you're falling down on the job," O'Neill teased back as they kept moving through the woods. He noticed a patrol ahead of them so they ducked and took cover behind a thicket. Three of the men moved on following a sound they'd heard, it was of an animal running through the woods. One stayed behind pinning them in and unable to safely leave the dense foliage. They had to get out of there before his friends came back, and time was of the essence. Hogan tried to hold O'Neill back, but he stepped out of the brush sneaking up behind the young man. O'Neill grabbed the man from behind using a maneuver Hogan had never seen before. The soldier fought back and O'Neill twisted him in his arms making him pass out. Then he moved him over into the thicket to hide him.

"Just great, now the patrols are going to know someone is out here," Hogan was angry.

"He'll be out for a few hours, and by then we'll all be back in camp. Help me cover him up, and we'll leave a false trail for his friends to follow." O'Neill answered carrying the man instead of dragging him. The technique worked on Jaffa, and he saw no reason it wouldn't work on Germans. The two took off in the opposite direction they needed to go leaving an easy trail for a klick for the others in his patrol to pursue. Then they doubled back towards camp.

"What exactly were those moves you used on him?" Hogan asked the intrigued by the new maneuvers.

"It's called Sambo and is a form of Russian martial arts. I bet you have a few Russians in the camp, it might be a good time to take advantage of it and learn a few moves." O'Neill answered nonchalantly remembering how the elder General Hogan had taught him the technique.

"I think you're right, it might come in handy. So the Russians are still our allies when this is over?" He asked trying to pump more information out of his new friend.

"Let's just say you're not going to get rid of Marya that easily," O'Neill answered with a lopsided grin.

"Oh don't tell me that LeBeau actually marries that woman! The less I see of her, the happier I am," Hogan groaned. Marya was a Russian spy who came in and out of Hogan's life complicating it several times. He didn't know if she was trustworthy, but so far they'd been able to survive her unexpected visits. Just barely by the skin of their teeth at times! LeBeau was so blindly in love with her that he'd follow her to the ends of the earth. "She's not going to show up on this job is she?"

"I sure as hell hope not, she's not someone I want to deal with," O'Neill shuddered. "I suggest if she shows up that we tie her up in the tunnels, and gag her until this job is over."

"I agree completely!" Hogan answered praying that she didn't appear to throw a wrench into this job. It was complicated enough. The two continued moving back towards camp keeping their conversation to a minimum as they dodged the two patrols in the area. It seemed that O'Neill's trick had worked on the third patrol they never saw them again. The patrol looked seasoned enough to know that if they reported one of their members had been taken down by an assailant, and they didn't catch the person, they'd all be on their way to the Russian front. Hogan didn't think they'd have to worry about it being reported.

As they drew near to the camp, two German soldiers could be seen close to the entrance of the tunnel. One was Schultz and the other a new gung-hoe guard that had only been in camp for a few weeks. The two Colonels waited for the pair to move when Schultz sent the younger guard to do a perimeter search. Cautiously, Hogan approached Schultz to get him clear of the area, so they could get down into the tunnel.

"Nice night for a stroll isn't it Schultz?" Hogan said causally approaching from the side, drawing his attention away from where O'Neill was.

"Colonel Hogan! What are you doing out of camp? Three prisoners out of camp, I can't look the other way. Oh you're going to get me into trouble," Schultz jumped up and held his rifle on the Colonel. "I have to report this and bring you to Kommandant Klink, you're trying to escape!"

"No, Schultz I'm not trying to escape. I'm trying to get back into camp. If you'll go with your friend then I can get back inside." Hogan indicated the direction he wanted him to go.

"I can't do that, please Colonel Hogan, sometimes I have to be on our side," the large guard protested. "Now move - we have to go back inside camp." Schultz said in a sharp tone herding his prisoner back toward the main gate.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hotel in Town:**

The three looked at each other with a hint of fear in their eyes, as the door opened. Then from outside they could hear more voices.

"Herr Burch, the Fuehrer is on the telephone requesting to speak to you," a young Gestapo Corporal said breathlessly as he ran down the hallway. "Please, you can take the call in your room." The man was shaking, with having just answered the telephone, and speaking directly to the assistant to the leader of his nation.

"Very well, I'll be back after while Professor," Seth said closing the door before he saw Sam or Newkirk. He thought for a brief moment he'd felt something familiar, an old symbiote perhaps? There was no way it could have been one, it had been many centuries since he'd felt that presence. Could his mind be playing tricks on him? Had the system lords or the Tok'ra found him? Was there an Ashrak, a Goa'uld assassin, in the building? He would need to be careful and investigate, first he needed to get back to his room and arm himself. He was too close to reaching his goal to be found out now. The world domination started by that little weasel was something he could use for his advantage and take over the earth easily. The minions would follow him thanks to the Nish'ta. He couldn't wait to infect Hitler with the drug in a few days, he thought with a smirk as he reached to pick up the phone.

The man following Newkirk and Sam released a heavy sigh of relief as Seth left to answer his call. He laid his head back on the wall just breathing for a moment. _That was too close and he had to make sure they never met_, he thought as he wiped the perspiration away from his brow.

Inside the room, the three occupants were also sighing with relief, but knew they had very limited time now. Sam had an idea although she wasn't sure if the Colonel would go along with her on it; it was the only way to safely carry out this mission she decided. "Pierre, can you smuggle some of the chemical out of the lab tomorrow? We'd have someone met you here and pick it up."

"Oui, but I already have some of it here. I thought it might be best if I needed it to escape. What do you want it for?" The professor questioned looking confused.

"I can't explain that right now. How much do you have, and would you mind if we took it?" Sam's plan had to work she saw no other way.

Pierre walked over to the dresser and pulled it out. Underneath he'd hidden a small thermos full of the chemical with enough in it to overtake several people. "Will this be enough? I can get some more in the morning if you will require more."

"That will be perfect," Sam was grateful and surprised that he'd been able to steal so much of it. He reminded her that as far as anyone was concerned he was still under the influence of the drug. She told him to be careful, because before Seth had been able to detect when people were no long under his control.

Sam and Newkirk left with the thermos tucked safely into her handbag, and went down to meet up with Carter and Eskimo. When Carter saw them coming back into the bar he walked over to Eskimo, and whiskered her away from all the enlisted men who had been enjoying her company. Several groans were heard as an officer took the prettiest woman in the bar away, and then they met up with another officer and pretty woman. The four walked causally out of the hotel, and up the street to make their way home. Braun met up with them at the appointed place and took his sister home, as the others headed back to their home.

A couple of blocks later, Newkirk spotted a Gestapo staff car sitting on the side of the road unoccupied. He decided that they would borrow it, and stash it in the woods before they reached the camp. The man following them smiled at Newkirk's ingenuity from his place of safety in the shadows of the alley. He watched the three foreigners drive off knowing full well they were heading to the prisoner of war camp. He knew where to find them when the time was right. Turning he went to take care of some other problems, before he made a trip out to Stalag 13.

About a mile before the turnoff for the camp, the three stopped and hid the car in the woods where they could access it again if necessary. Then they made their way back to camp through the woods, finding themselves dodging patrols along the way. Nearing the camp entrance, they were startled by a young German soldier who held his gun at the trio.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" The Private demanded coming up behind the three. Slowly they turned around facing the man with arms raised, he was the new gung-ho guard recently assigned to the camp.

"What are you doing dummkopf?" Carter spoke out in his best authoritative German accent. "Can't you see that we're escorting a prisoner we captured? She's a member of the underground, and we're searching for her accomplices."

"I'm sorry Herr Lieutenant, but…but…I have my orders that nobody is allowed in the area," The young man stammered.

"You dare dispute the word of a Gestapo officer! I will have you shot and sent to the Russian front," Carter took a step closer to him to intimidate the man. "We know there are other members of the underground out here, and we need your help in capturing them."

"But Herr Lieutenant, I have my orders," the Private was clearly confused as what to do. He wanted to impress his commanding officer, but this was a Gestapo officer in front of him. "We need to take this matter to Kommandant Klink, and let him decide if you should be allowed to leave the area. If he permits then I can help search for more underground members."

Newkirk wanted to pull his gun and be done with this guard, but a dead German soldier would bring so much heat down on them, they'd never be able to get this job done. They were already over three hours late returning from their assignment, and now it looked like they'd be even later. He knew the Colonel would be worrying, and had to figure a way out of this mess.


	20. Chapter 20

**Earlier in the evening:**

O'Neill came up behind Schultz so quietly, that the guard didn't know he was there, until he felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of his neck. "Now Schultz, you don't want me to shoot you do you? Then I'd suggest you lower your rifle away from the Colonel."

Schultz immediately followed directions. "Please don't shoot me," he was barely able to squeak out.

"The Colonel asked nicely for you to follow your friend. I'd suggest you do that, and in the morning you'll find all the prisoners are in camp for morning roll call as promised. If you follow directions then LeBeau will make a nice apple strudel tomorrow. Would you like some of that?" O'Neill asked in an even tone. He had no intentions of shooting Schultz, but if he needed to be persuaded into following orders then that was something he could handle.

Schultz looked over at Hogan with a plea in his eyes. "I'd do what the man asks Schultz," Hogan responded with a slight smile.

Schultz nodded his head and quickly took off in the direction of the other guard. He never looked back to see who had held a gun on him.

"Thanks, that's all we'd need if for Klink to think an escape attempt was underway. He'd have called an immediate roll call, and I'd been under barrack's arrest. Fortunately, the others should already be back inside by now," Hogan said as he led the way over to the emergency tunnel entrance. Both men hastily made their descent into the tunnel, before being spotted by anyone else. They walked into the radio room, where Kinch was trying to reach London. "No, luck yet?" Hogan asked concerned.

"No sir, I'm beginning to wonder if they're on radio silence for some reason," Kinch answered hanging up his headphones for the night. "Did you find anything?"

"No we struck out too. Have Newkirk, Carter, and Sam returned?" Hogan asked as he and O'Neill started changing back into their regular clothing.

"No, they haven't made it back yet. We were getting worried about all of you, was there any trouble?" Kinch asked concerned.

"There are extra patrols out tonight; we had a little trouble avoiding them ourselves. Hopefully they're just taking extra time to avoid them," O'Neill filled him in. _Please let that be all it was! _If they weren't back in an hour he was going after them.

"Yeah, Klink has them out in force tonight. I'm going to have to get him to lighten up on them before we go back out. Kinch go upstairs and get some sleep, we'll wait for the others," Hogan ordered sending him upstairs. Kinch tried to protest but he really wasn't a hundred percent yet, so yielded and went upstairs. Not that he thought sleep would come until everyone was home safe.

Tiger walked over to Hogan when Kinch had climbed the ladder, "Faites bon accueil en arrière à mon amour, je suis heureux vous sont sûrs."

"Yes, I'm glad to be home too," Hogan replied giving her a quick kiss. "I only hope the rest of our people are home soon too." He walked back down to the periscope to watch for his wayward men.

* * *

"Private, I'm giving you a direct order to let us go now," Carter ordered him.

"I can't do that sir; I have my orders from Colonel Klink. Now if you'll come with me," the young man directed them to move. The two lieutenants didn't follow his orders; unable to decide what to do he called for his Sergeant to come and help. They all waited until another soldier came through the woods.

"What is it?" Schultz asked coming into sight.

Newkirk and Carter looked at each other before Carter spoke, "Sergeant, we are escorting a prisoner we've captured. Your Private here won't allow us to pass, and continue searching for her accomplices." Sometimes they were able to fool Schultz, but could they tonight?"

"You dummkopf! They are Gestapo! You never hold them for any reason. The Gestapo has every right to be in these woods," Schultz scolded the Private. Turning to Newkirk and Carter he added, "Please forgive his inexperience, I'll take care of him."

"See that you do Sergeant, we shall be going." Carter said as the three of them backtracked a short distance to wait out Schultz taking the Private out of the area. They could hear the Sergeant chewing out his charge for ten minutes before moving on. As soon as it was clear, the trio made their way back into camp.

Both Colonels heard the trap door open and went to meet their late arrivals. "Did you have any trouble?" Hogan asked as the last climbed down the ladder.

"Yes sir," Newkirk replied. "That new Private nearly 'ad us marching in front of ol' Klink." Then he proceeded to tell the story as they all made their way into the main room of the tunnel system. "I don't think after the tongue lashing Schultzie gave him, he'll ever try anything like that again."

Hogan filled them in on his and O'Neill's encounter with Schultz earlier in the evening. Then Sam brought the rest of the team up-to-date on their meeting with Pierre, including Seth being present and staying at the hotel. She showed them the thermos of the Nish'ta, but didn't bring her plan up. That she wanted to discuss it with O'Neill in private, before presenting the idea to the rest of the group. After the debrief Sam excused herself to go change back into her BDUs, which were much warmer than the dress she currently had on.

Sam had said she wanted to keep the Nish'ta with her, but accidently left it on the table. Newkirk picked it up and walked back towards the guest quarters of the tunnel. He called out to warn Sam he was back there so not walk in on her undressing, she responded and asked him to place the canister in her backpack. Newkirk causally picked up the backpack making a cursory check of the top items, knowing he was forbidden to go through their stuff. He put the thermos in her pack, and as he sat it back down a silver gun looking device fell out. Well, he couldn't just let it lay on the floor, so he picked it up. With his touch, it jumped to life giving Newkirk a startle. At that moment, Sam came around the corner and was surprised to find the Zat gun armed and in his hands. She told him to put it down on the cot, but he jumped at the strangeness of the device and her unexpected order. The Zat fired twice and Sam crumbled to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

O'Neill heard the Zat arm and ran towards their quarters with his side arm drawn. Hogan, Carter, and Tiger were on his heels as they rounded the corner into the room. Newkirk was holding the Zat and standing over Sam's limp body.

"Take your finger off the trigger and place the gun on the cot now!" O'Neill ordered Newkirk holding his weapon on him.

Newkirk took two steps back and leaned over to place the Zat down as it fired one more time hitting Carter, who went down with a moan. Newkirk jumped back from the gun like it was a venomous snake that had bitten him. O'Neill secured the Zat then went to Sam. Kneeling down he touched her neck looking for a pulse, and letting out a deep sigh of relief as he found one.

"Is she?" Hogan asked afraid to finish the sentence as he felt for a pulse on Carter.

"She's alive, how I'm not sure with two blasts," O'Neill answered as he picked her up and placed her on one of the cots while Hogan did the same for Carter. Newkirk was standing in a corner looking at the two people he'd just shot as if he was in shock.

"Tiger, will you go to the entrance of barracks eight and tell them we need Wilson and Anderson down here fast?" Hogan requested and Tiger immediately took off to get the two camp medics.

"Sam…Sam….Sam wake up," O'Neill was trying to arouse her gently hitting her cheek. She started waking up as both medics came into the room, one going to each patient.

"What happened?" Anderson asked as he checked out Carter who was just beginning to come too.

"They should be fine in a few minutes; they received an electrical charge designed to knock them unconscious," O'Neill said as he helped Sam sit up.

"Wow that hurt and my hands are numb," Carter said sitting up and shaking his hands. Anderson was checking his vital signs.

"It does hurt, and it's normal for your hands to be numb for a little while. The feeling will come back over the next half hour," Sam answered him as Wilson was checking her out. She tried to push him away, but used to dealing with his particularly errant Colonel, he wouldn't be pushed away.

"What the hell happened?" O'Neill barked at Newkirk, who was still in shock. He walked over and shook Newkirk to get his attention.

"I…don't…know; that damn thing just went off. What the 'ell is it anyway?" Newkirk answered with wide eyes. "Did I just nearly kill me best friend and the Major?"

"Yes you did! It's a weapon you were told to leave alone," O'Neill's eyes were cold and his voice dangerously low and sharp.

"Sir, it's not his fault. I should have secured the weapon better," Sam said defending him.

"It damn well is his fault, Major," O'Neill snapped still standing in Newkirk's face.

"Sir the shots went wild, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Sam replied as Wilson finished taking her vital signs.

"Colonel O'Neill, the Major is going to be all right," Wilson said trying to defuse some of the tension in the room. Anderson said Carter would be also.

"Newkirk, take Carter upstairs, and both of you get some rest. Anderson and Wilson, thank you for your help. Colonel, I think we need to have a talk," Hogan said in a protective mode for his men. The two commanding officers walked down the tunnel where they could speak in private. "I need to know what type of weapons you have that can hurt my people. Are these weapons you took off of the Germans?"

"No, they came from my time period. One shot stuns a person, and a second shot kills," O'Neill answered pacing still furious with Newkirk. "He shouldn't have touched it!"

"It was an accident that's all. Newkirk didn't do it on purpose," Hogan responded. He was trying to figure out what was happening, it appear that something more than met the eye was going on.

"He nearly killed my Major. It's _my responsibility_ to protect _my people_," O'Neill wasn't letting it go.

"You love her," Hogan was beginning to see the deeper meaner behind his anger.

"She's an officer in my command that wouldn't be allowed," O'Neill answered with his infamous poker face.

"You truly love her. I think we found out what caused the rift between you and Newkirk." Hogan could see it clearly now as he wrapped his arms around himself.

O'Neill ran a hand through his silvery hair as he continued to pace, and took a couple of minutes before answering. Hogan waited watching him with interest. "She's the light in my life. I'd be lost without her," Jack admitted quietly. "I thought he'd killed my Sam."

"Sam is alive and okay. You definitely have some tough decisions to make, but I don't think that they need to be made tonight. Why don't you go make sure Sam has everything she needs? If you need the medic just knock on their barracks. I'll deal with Newkirk, and I do ask that you leave him to me," Hogan requested. Hogan thought O'Neill needed to be with Sam as much as she might need him right now. He also thought Jack needed some time to calm down, and he didn't blame him. If he had thought someone had killed one of his men or Tiger, he would have reacted the same way. In some ways, O'Neill had been more restrained than he would have, he thought. O'Neill agreed and the two men said good night, then each went to their own ways.

Tiger stayed with Sam while the Colonels went to talk. She asked Sam about the weapons hoping to get some for her people to use in their fight with the Nazis. Sam explained the Zats were experimental and only a few existed, they weren't ready for distribution, and it might be quite a while before the weapons would be ready for circulation. Tiger asked her some pertinent questions about how they were made, which impressed Sam. Tiger had a very keen understanding of weapons for her timeframe. She offered her unit, to field test the weapon when it was ready for that stage of production. Sam assured her that she would keep it in mind when the Zats were available for worldwide distribution. Of course, even in sixty years, where Sam should be, only a handful of people even knew Zats existed. They most likely would never be available to anyone outside of the SGC, since the US military hadn't found a way to reproduce them. All the Zats that the SGC had gotten a hold of were captured from enemy soldiers. The power source for the weapon wasn't even found on Earth. She didn't want to lie to Tiger, but she had to preserve the timeline and only gave vague wide answers. Sam wasn't sure how Tiger fit into this situation, but she did notice the feelings between her and Hogan. Tiger also saw the emotions play between Sam and O'Neill.

When O'Neill walked back into the sleeping quarters; Tiger excused herself and met up with Hogan at the entrance of his barracks. She told him that she would be sleeping on the radioman's cot to listen for any incoming messages. She didn't say it was also to give Sam and Jack time alone, but then he was thinking the same thing. It was nearly one in the morning and both were tired, so they kissed each other goodnight and Hogan went upstairs.

O'Neill walked over to Sam, who was making sure their equipment was secure as possible. "I'm sorry," was all he said as he took her in his arms. They melted into each other as Jack's head nuzzled her neck while holding her tight. The world faded away to him, and all he cared about was Sam.


	22. Chapter 22

"Gov'nor, is the Major all right? Only one of those shots hit her; the other one hit the wall." Newkirk asked as he watched Hogan close the trap door in the bunk bed. Newkirk was still looking ashen and frightened as he lay in his upper bunk.

"Yes, she is fine. How are your hands Carter?" Hogan asked concerned about him.

"They're almost back to normal and keep getting better by the minute," Carter smiled holding them up for the Colonel to see.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. If you feel strange or sick, don't hesitate or try to tough it out, let us know immediately, and we'll get the medic. That weapon is still experimental. You should be fine though," Hogan responded relieved his man wasn't truly hurt, plus he didn't know enough about that weapon to know what to expect. Looking up at Newkirk he added, "How are you feeling Newkirk?"

"I'm just fine Gov'nor," the Englander answered, but nobody believed him.

"We'll need to talk tomorrow, but it's going to be all right. Get some rest and don't worry." Hogan gave him a small smile; he could still see the guilt written all over the Englander's face. Newkirk wasn't off the hook, but it had been a long couple of days, and they had more coming up. He thought sleep would help cool tempers for everyone, and give Newkirk time to recover from his shock. "Good night fellas," Hogan said heading into his room.

"Uh Colonel, Klink and Schultz are on their way over here," Olsen said from his lookout at the door, "Places everyone."

"What does he want now? The lights have been off," Hogan groaned as he entered his room and quickly changed into his pajamas.

"Schultz, quit procrastinating I want to get this over with. Now open their door and we'll do a quick bed check, and then I can go back to my warm bed." Klink was saying practically having to drag the large guard towards barracks two.

"But Kommandant, they were all there at roll call and will be for morning roll call, why don't we just wait until then?" Schultz was trying to reason with him. He didn't know if everyone was back or not and didn't want the kommandant to find out that three prisoners might be out of camp on business.

"I'm late doing a bed check, and I don't want Burkhalter to point that out tomorrow. They have to be done every eight weeks. Schultz, open that door now, and that's an order!" Klink said pointing to the front door of Barracks Two. Schultz opened the door for Klink to enter first. He stood with his eyes closed holding the door open with his hand on the doorknob, as the kommandant turned the light on. He was hoping that maybe he could just disappear into the woodwork, when Klink found several prisoners missing. "Schultz, you dummkopf, close that door and get in here and do the bed check!"

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," Schultz slowly complied starting his bed check with the opposite side of the barracks in order to delay the inevitable. The prisoners all grumbled and complained as he ordered them out of bed and started his count, hoping and praying everyone had made it back from whatever they were doing.

"All right, who's the clown and what's going on out here? You all know the rules, the lights can't be on this time of night," Hogan said tying the belt to his robe as he came out of his room with a yawn and stretch. "Oh Kommandant, what do you want this time of night?"

"Just making sure everyone is here Hogan. It's been a while since we had one of these late night bed checks, and I didn't want you and your men to get too comfortable and plan an escape. I promise you no one will ever escape from Stalag 13." Klink gloated over the prisoners.

"Should 'ave been here earlier, me mate Carter and I just got back from our dates in town," Newkirk said causing laughter to erupt from everyone in the room.

"Oh really," Klink turned to the Englander with a look of disbelief, "and who were the lucky Frauleins."

"Mine was an Eskimo and Newkirk's date was someone who…" Carter started to explain, before he received a jab in the ribs from Newkirk.

"Really," Klink's tone was one of total skepticism just knowing the prisoners were trying to pull his leg. He thought he'd play along for a moment, turning to Hogan he said. "If I remember correctly Hogan, you said you had a date with an Eskimo a few weeks ago. I didn't know so many Eskimos lived in Germany. How do you account for that?"

"Well you know hands across the sea and all that," Newkirk answered before Hogan had a chance. "Besides it was the same Eskimo."

"Hogan you shared your date with your men?" Klink said in shock and disgust, "We Germans would never treat our Frauleins in such a caviler attitude."

Schultz came up behind his commanding officer at that moment, "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners are present and accounted for." He'd breathed a silent sigh of relief when Hogan came out of his room and Newkirk and Carter were by their bunk. Schultz had mouthed to Hogan that he was sorry for the bed check behind Klink's back. Hogan nodded to him understanding that it wasn't his idea.

"Very good gentlemen, make sure it stays that way. And no more dates with Eskimos!" Klink said leaving the building receiving a chorus of disappointed hoots and cajoles from the prisoners.

After Klink had taken a few steps away from the door Schultz apologized to the men for the unexpected visit. LeBeau who was still leaning against the frame of his bunk bed looking a bit disheveled called out to the guard. "Schultzie, I'll be making apple strudel tomorrow, you should stop by and have some." LeBeau had a knowing smile on his face.

"Ja?" Schultz answered as his face lit up like a small child on Christmas morning, "Danke cockroach, I'll come by, night boys."

"Night Schultzie," several men called out after him. Then Schultz was out the door with a spring in his step. Colonel Klink hadn't caused him to lose his chance at apple strudel the next day!

"All right Klink's had his fun for the week; we shouldn't have to worry about anymore of those for a while. Good night fellas," Hogan said on his way back to his room. He heard a mixture of "Night Colonel," "Night Gov'nor", and "Night sir," as he walked into his room and closed the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack held onto Sam for several moments before speaking, "I thought I'd lost you tonight."

"Never, you'd have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me," she smiled pulling back from him a little. "Newkirk really didn't mean to fire the Zat at anyone. I think he was in more shock than Carter or me."

"I know he was and he needed to be pulled out of it before he got lost in it. Not to mention how damn angry I am that he hurt you." Jack answered looking into her deep blue eyes. A wealth of emotions played between them, both pairs of eyes sharing a lifetime of love. After another moment, the two sat down on one of the cots huddling close for warmth and intimacy.

"Jack, there are some things I didn't say in front of the others about my time in town with Pierre. I felt Seth and I'm pretty sure he felt me also, which has put Pierre in grave danger. If Seth finds out he's no longer under the influence of the Nish'ta he'll kill him." Sam started as Jack interrupted her.

"You know as well as I do that Seth would have killed him anyway. Besides from what you say this professor has been fooling old Seth for a while now. He might still be able to pull it off," Jack didn't want Sam feeling responsible for the man's possible death.

"I just hope that I didn't tip him off in anyway, and that he disappears with the compound before we can destroy it," she replied with a look of deep thought on her face. Jack waited for her to continue. "Sir, I have a plan if you'll agree to it."

"I knew you'd come up with a way to get us out of this mess. What's the plan?" O'Neill asked with complete faith and confidence in her.

"I want to expose Hogan and his men going on the mission to the Nish'ta," she answered deadly serious.

"You want to do _what_?" He questioned looking at her like she'd completely lost her mind.

"Think about it sir, if we can expose them here then an hour or so later we can use the Zats on them to dispel the drug from their systems. Then we won't have to worry about them being exposed to it at the lab and becoming a liability." She had definitely thought it out, but O'Neill still had his reservations.

"Sam, you only have a small thermos of it. When Seth infected us a bunch of it came out of those two gaudy looking stick thingies, and that was for only three people. There's not enough to expose one person let alone an entire team." He wondered if that Zat blast did more damage than he thought.

"Most of that was for show, and my dad said it doesn't take that much to permeate throughout a person's tissues, just one good breathes worth. I think if each one of them took a deep inhaling breath of it directly out of the thermos that would be enough to take over their bodies. Then we simply wait for it to work its way all the way through them, and clear it from their bodies with a Zat blast." Sam knew the plan would work, if she could only convince both Jack and Hogan.

"You're sure it'll work?" She nodded her head yes to his question. "If you're sure then I'll talk to Hogan in the morning," he conceded. If Sam thought something would work, it usually did in his experience. Moreover, having Hogan's men not become causalities or liabilities on this job would be a huge advantage in their favor. Jack still had to pull off a miracle during the raid on the lab, and he could use all the extra help he could get. Could it have been that part of the team was exposed to the Nish'ta while executing the mission the first time around? He couldn't let Rob down…that wasn't an option, so this mission had to go off without a hitch. No one on Hogan's team was going to die on the raid this time around…not if Jack O'Neill had anything to say about it. If pre-exposing them to the drug made it safer, then that's what had to happen. He wondered about one more thing. "Have you figured out who Sergeant Carter is yet?"

"He's their explosives expert," Sam looked at him with confusion on her face. Had she missed something?

"No, I mean his place in history and in your family?" O'Neill responded, glad he could bring an unexpected joy into this mission.

Sam shook her head trying no, "I have no idea what you're talking about sir. Who is he?"

"Does the name 'Little Deer Who Runs Swift and Sure Through The Forrest' mean anything to you?" O'Neill had a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam's eyes grew large as her mouth opened in utter shock before she could speak, "He's 'that' Andrew Carter? Holy Hanna! I had no idea. Do you know that his theories on miniature explosive points gave way to the present day anti-personnel mines we currently use in the field? He's brilliant and his work is world renown! I can't believe I have a chance to meet a relative here in this prison camp. I never got to know him, he and my grandfather 'Angry Rabbit Who Has Thorn in Cottontail' were cousins, and they had a falling out when my dad was young.* I'm honored to have a chance to know the man I'd always admired. He was the reason that I studied sciences in school. Thank you for telling me, I always wanted to meet him," Sam was in shock at the information and planned to make sure she used her time with Andrew wisely. "Today we discussed his theories on explosive charges and how to increase…" O'Neill leaned over and kissed her mid-sentence. She returned the kiss and forgetting all about her train of thought. Jack had that effect on her, of course she more than had that effect on him.

A couple of moments later, Sam got up from the cot and went over to pull something out of a cubbyhole she'd found earlier. Plugging in the small device to one of the lines carrying the electrical lights in the tunnels, she turned it on then smiled at Jack. "Look what I made this morning, it won't put out a lot of heat, but it will take off the chill in the air."

Jack looked at the small heater marveled at her abilities, and then with a suggestively waggle of his eyebrows asked if they really needed a heater tonight. Sam responded with kissing him deeply enough to take his breath away. He pulled her close to him on the cot kissing her. Sam stopped and looked deep into his dark eyes with a mischievous sparkle in hers asking, "Is that your side arm I'm feeling?"

Jack grinned and responded, "Nope, not this time it's not!" Then he started kissing her again. She swayed her hips under the weight of him as their lovers dance continued unknown to outsiders. **

* * *

* Reference to Hogan Heroes episode Drums Along Düsseldorf

**Reference to Stargate episode Solitudes where Jack says "It's my side arm Carter, I swear." I couldn't resist!


	24. Chapter 24

Schultz walked into the Kommandant's quarters to wake him for roll call. He quietly opened the door to his bedroom, walked over to the side of the bed, and then shook his commanding officer. A morning ritual they went through on a daily basis, as Klink became more coherent Schultz started speaking. "Herr Kommandant, it's time for roll call, and I've taken the liberty to change it up this morning."

"Who gave you the authority to do that?" Klink snapped as he tried to put his monocle in the correct eye. He slept with it on, but this time it seemed to have fallen out overnight on him.

"You did," Schultz answered hoping his reasoning wouldn't bring him trouble. The things he did for Colonel Hogan and his men, he shook his head.

"I most certainly did not! What did you do?" Klink's tone varied between authoritative and child like.

"Well last night you said every now and again that we need to change up the routine to keep the prisoners on their toes. Therefore, this morning, I've started roll call at the back of the camp with barracks twenty. The prisoners won't be expecting it, and we can catch them off guard." Schultz said with a look of _please agree with me on this _in his eyes.

Klink looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "That's a good idea Sergeant. Glad I had it."

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," Schultz rolled his eyes behind Klink's back, but pleased his rouse worked. Cockroach err…LeBeau, always made great strudel, but if he was well rested it would be even better. This way the men in barracks two would get an extra forty-five minutes of sleep. He hoped it would be enough to make up for the intrusion last night.

* * *

Hogan and his men were grateful for the delayed roll call, but quickly got their day started after being dismissed. LeBeau fixed breakfast for everyone and afterward had Carter help him cleanup. Kinch found a bomber's jumpsuit that would fit O'Neill, so he could easily move around upstairs as needed. Knowing that Burkhalter was due to arrive sometime today, Hogan had sent Olsen and Kinch outside to take first shift of watch for the General. He asked Newkirk to join him in his office. Closing the office door Hogan told him to take a seat; Newkirk did, but knew this wasn't a talk he was looking forward too.

"Newkirk, I need you to walk me through what happened last night," Hogan started with his arms crossed and face unreadable, as he leaned against the post on his bed.

The Corporal shifted uncomfortably in his chair where he'd straddled it backward, and then he swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat before he began. He explained how he called out to Major Carter to let her know he was there, and that she'd ordered him to put the thermos in her backpack. How then after putting the bag down, the weapon had fallen out. All he intended upon doing was pick it up and get it back inside the pack, but the damn thing jumped to life as soon as he touched it. He still had no idea how he'd turned the bleedin' thing on. That was when Major Carter came into the room, and the thing had a will of its own as it fired twice. He'd ran over to check on her when everyone else came barging in.

"And how much of her pack did you inspect before putting the thermos inside of it?" Hogan deadpanned him.

Newkirk nervously looked at the ground before answering, "I might 'ave glanced at the stuff on the top of her pack. But only to make sure the thermos would be secure."

"Uh huh," Hogan didn't believe that one at all. "Newkirk, I'm disappointed in you. I specifically ordered you to leave their stuff alone."

"I'm sorry Gov'nor, guess me curiosity got the best of me. But sir, if I might ask what is that bloody thing?" Newkirk was contrite and had guilt still written all over his face for hurting both Carters.

"Honestly, I have no idea. My security clearance doesn't go that high," Hogan was candid with him. A look of shock and disbelief flashed across Newkirk's face. "There's something else I need to ask you about." His errant Corporal looked up with a hint of fear in his eyes. "How do you know anything about the code Colonel O'Neill gave me when they first arrived?"

"Umm…well…umm…it was kinda like this. One day I was bored stupid looking for something to read. And…umm…I…kinda…umm…came across this code book and…umm…decided to read it." Newkirk looked everywhere except at Hogan while he explained, as he moved his hands nervously up and down the chair's back.

"Just accidently came across a top secret code book buried deep between the wallboards behind my bunk? A stupid move is definitely an accurate description," Hogan was angry. "What am I going to do with you?" He hated this part of the job, but it was something that came with command responsibilities. "We were fortunate that no one was hurt in this latest mistake. I want you to do three things for me, and then we'll not discuss this again."

"What are they Gov'nor?" Newkirk would be glad to put this whole incident behind him.

"First, I want you to apologize to Carter, the Major, and Colonel O'Neill today. And then I want your solemn word that you'll never go through their things again."

"You got it, Gov'nor, and I really am sorry for what happened," Newkirk responded with remorse. "You said three things sir, what's the other?"

"If you ever get anywhere close to that bored again, I want you to come tell me. I'll find something for you to read," Hogan said making a mental note to have London drop them in a fresh supply of books. "I know you're sorry for what happened, and it all worked out fine this time. Just find a way to apologize to each of them today." He was trying to see if he could reverse this split between O'Neill and Newkirk. "One more thing, you've been acting coolly towards Colonel O'Neill since he got here. Why?"

"I thought London had sent him here to replace you without warning us. He seems like a decent enough fella, but he ain't you Gov'nor," Newkirk said looking directly at Hogan.

"He's only here to make sure we are able to completely destroy the chemical. He's not taking over command of this unit, only the job. And quite frankly, I'm relieved he's taking point on it. He has experience with the compound and this Seth, and we need all the help we can get on this job." Hogan answered him as honestly as he could without bringing up the time travel issue. His men didn't need to know anything about that for everyone's protection. "I want you to give him your full cooperation and help on this job. Is that understood?"

"Yes Gov'nor," Newkirk answered relieved that O'Neill was only in temporary command of one operation.

"Why don't you go out and help the others now," Hogan suggested in way of dismissing the Englander. Newkirk quickly agreed, and hastily left the office glad that was over.

Shortly after Newkirk came out of Hogan's office, LeBeau took some coffee to the men outside to keep them warm as Burkhalter's car drove into camp. The General jumped out of his side of the car and helped another occupant out of the car. Kinch and Olsen rolled their eyes knowing that a monkey wrench had just been thrown into the mix. LeBeau could barely control his excitement as he watched the two follow a fawning Klink into his office.

The three men went back inside the hut and Kinch informed Hogan. "Sir, General Burkhalter just drove into camp, and they've gone into Klink's office. Unfortunately, he's brought trouble along with him." Kinch hated being the bearer of bad news, especially this news!


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean?" Hogan asked with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Marya, sir! She's come back to me," LeBeau jumped around excitedly as everyone else groaned at the name of the Russian woman. Could this week get any worse?

Hogan rolled his eyes and looked over at O'Neill, "Bound huh?"

O'Neill nodded, "And gagged." The two men ignored everyone else's confused look at their private joke.

"Let's see what she wants now. Kinch, hook up the coffee pot," Hogan ordered as they all moved into his office.

"General Burkhalter it's always good to see you. May I offer you some refreshment?" Klink was acting all nervous. Burkhalter generally made him that way, but having _that_ Russian woman in his camp made it much worse. She always meant trouble.

Burkhalter gladly accepted the drink as he sat in Klink's chair, but Marya refused preferring to keep her head clear at this time. The General explained that not only was he there to do an inspection of Stalag 13, but of a local laboratory where an important experiment was being conducted. Marya was there to 'help' him inspect both places as she fawned over him.

"Albie dear, you promised Hogan would have dinner with us," Marya said running her hand down the General's arm. '_Albie_' Klink thought, _why did she always have to have pet names for the Generals with whom she hung out?_

"Klink will see that he is there my dear. Where is Hogan? I expected him to be here by now, he always shows up when I arrive," Burkhalter asked.

"Well I'm sure he's busy with camp business. I doubt he even knows you're here," Klink answered nervously.

"I seriously doubt that, Hogan knows everything that goes on in this camp," Burkhalter raised an eyebrow.

"Mon Colonel, are you going over there?" LeBeau asked as he sat on the lower bunk of Hogan's bed.

"Not yet, I want to hear more before I do," Hogan replied indicating for everyone to be quiet so they could hear.

"Marya, why don't you wait in Klink's quarters while he and I go over camp business? It will be very boring, trust me," Burkhalter suggested.

"I shall, but don't keep me waiting long my darling," Marya said leaving the office.

"Carter keep lookout and let me know if anything happens. LeBeau, grab that pad I want to know everything they talk about." Hogan started giving out orders; this next part would be easier without LeBeau knowing his plans.

"Oui Colonel," LeBeau answered as he grabbed the blue pad of paper and a pen.

"Kinch, Newkirk, and O'Neill you're with me," Hogan said as he exited his office, then walked over to the bunk bed and opened the trap door system. All three men went down into the tunnel and watched as Hogan picked up some supplies. Then they made their way to the tunnel entrance in Klink's quarters beneath the potbelly stove. After listening to make sure Marya was alone, Hogan entered through the hole in the floor followed by the other men.

"Hogan darling, I knew you'd come to me!" Marya started with her usual flamboyancy indicating for him to sit next to her on the couch. "Don't resist me. Come into my arms. Who is your new friend?" Marya was checking O'Neill with great interest.

Hogan winked at O'Neill and allowed him to answer her in Russian. "I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. The choice is yours." He inwardly smiled, as those were the first words she'd said to him when they met in the future. Although he wasn't holding a knife to her back, like she'd held to his back when she spoke those words to him. He still had the scar from their first encounter in the future.

Marya tried not to let the surprise show; those were the words she was trained to use by her agency to say when meeting a new target under interrogation. She smiled and answered him in Russian, "Let's be friends then darling." O'Neill smiled and told her his name knowing he had successfully thrown her off her game momentarily. It was sweet revenge, which he savored.

"Now that that's out of the way," Hogan began, "I need to know what your interest in the laboratory is. Everything, the entire big picture, and I need to know now. I have too much to do this week, and can't take any distractions. If we can work together than we'll have to plan it out."

"Why darling, don't you trust me?" Marya pouted.

"Not for a moment, what's your interest in the laboratory?" Hogan repeated with his hands on his hips.

"The laboratory means nothing to me; you can do as you wish with it. I have other interest," she replied slyly as she looked around at the men in the room trying to assess their intentions.

"I need to know everything and now," Hogan's voice and face said he was not in the mood for her fun and games.

"You'll just need to trust me darling," Marya said leaning back on the sofa with a smile. She was enjoying the game immensely. Hogan was never this straightforward with her something was going on. Even though he'd protest, she thought he secretly enjoyed their sparring.

"Not this week, you have a choice to make. Either fill me in completely now, or we'll tie you up in the tunnel until our jobs are finished," Hogan's face was unreadable. O'Neill's face was indecipherable as well; Marya knew they'd planned for her arrival somehow. Her intelligence must have slipped up somewhere.

Marya stood up quickly acting in shock, "You wouldn't dare! We always work so well together."

"What is your entire job, the big picture?" Hogan repeated taking a length of rope and bandanna out of his pocket.

"Trust me I don't care what you do with the laboratory." Marya wasn't used to dealing with this Hogan, something had changed in his world and she suspected that it was O'Neill influence. Whoever he really was, she'd have to be careful around him.

"Kinch, Newkirk get her down below," Hogan ordered without blinking an eye. The men took two steps closer to her. He hoped it was only a bluff.

"You wouldn't dare!" Marya was shocked. Hogan nodded his head yes he would. "I'd scream and there would be guards in here in a moment."

"What do you think this is for?" He held out the bandanna. "So are you going to tell me, or do I have to keep you safe and out of the way for a few days?"


	26. Chapter 26

Taking a moment before she answered Marya took a long look at all the men's faces in the room then she replied. "Well, as I said I don't care about the laboratory. All I want is the scientist Herr Burch to take him back to Mother Russia," she answered with her cool exterior firmly back in place.

"You can have him...after we destroy the lab. He's no use to us. I'm warning you though if you get in my way this week, I'll have you tied up and gagged until this is over." Hogan wanted to give her no room to cause trouble.

"I believe you," she answered shaking her head. The men left her alone in Klink's quarters with Hogan promising LeBeau would be cooking dinner that evening. Marya sat back in a bit of shock; she'd have to rethink her strategy.

After they were safely down inside the tunnel with the entrance secured, Kinch spoke up. "Sir, you can't let her have this Seth character if what Colonel O'Neill says is true, he'd just start up his process there."

"I never promised her that he'd be alive," Hogan had a devilish smile on his face.

"Your sneakiness is inspiring Gov'nor," Newkirk replied with a huge grin of his own.

"We may have some trouble there," O'Neill said wishing he could just kill Seth and have it be over with, but the damn timeline had to be preserved to many changes he couldn't allow.

Hogan stopped in his tracks and shot O'Neill a look, "You can't be serious? We have to wait?" He couldn't say all the words he was thinking. Keeping the timeline pure was getting to be a pain in the ass; it was something Hogan never had to consider before.

"Yeah, not that I like the idea anymore than you do," O'Neill replied equally disappointed about having to leave Seth alive.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose, "This just keeps getting better and better. I need to go over to Klink's office for a visit. We'll need to talk more later," O'Neill agreed with him and Hogan went topside.

O'Neill walked around the tunnels looking for Sam; he found her and Tiger in Carter's lab making up some explosives for use on the lab. He filled the ladies in on the arrival of the General and Marya, and their conversation. So far she'd agreed to cooperate and most likely would.

When Sam heard the name she asked, "Marya, as in the scar above your right kidney Marya?"

"Yeah, that Marya," O'Neill replied sourly. Sam was fuming; Jack had told the team the story one night when they were off world and comparing scars around a campfire. She had a few thoughts of her own for that particular Russian agent, but those she'd keep to herself for the time being.

"I have heard Rob speak of her, he's not sure exactly whose side she's on. I know he does not trust her completely. If she's trouble, I will take care of her," Tiger declared concerned for the team. It was apparent to Sam and Jack that Tiger would have no problems dealing with the Russian if she made waves.

"Hopefully, she's on the level and working with us this time," O'Neill answered glad Tiger had taken a liking to him and Sam. "Sam, have you given anymore thought on our return home?"

"Yes sir, I have," Sam replied and excused herself from Tiger so they could find a place to talk in private. "Can you tell me what you found out there?"

Jack explained the caves they went through, and how none of them were large enough to hold a Stargate. His inspection of the trees in the area showed no damage, and no burn marks that the vortex of a wormhole would create. To the naked eye, there was nothing within a one-klick area of their rendezvous site, which gave him no any indication how they were going to get home. Although he felt that he was hampered by the darkness and limited use of his flashlight, and he wanted to know if she had any theories.

Sam reminded him that she did have some gear with her that could detect anomalous energy readings. She said that it would be better for her to check the area during daylight, if they could figure out a way to avoid being captured. With the size of the area, she'd need to check, it would take at least couple of hours to completely cover the vicinity, and no telling how much time if she located an energy source that needed to be evacuated before she could examine it.

Jack said he'd talk to Hogan as soon as he got back from the Kommandant's office and figure out a way to get her out there. During that talk, he'd also go over the plan for infecting Hogan's team with the Nish'ta, and promised to convince Hogan to agree to it. He didn't tell her that he thought it might be the only way to change the past. On many jobs, he'd held secrets from his team, but this one was so critical it concerned him. He could use some help, but knew it was up to him alone. If he told Hogan what was to happen then it would be too distracting, and that by it self would be dangerous. No, O'Neill had to do this alone no matter what the cost to himself.

Sam needed to get back to help Tiger with the explosives, so O'Neill dismissed her. He walked around the tunnels checking them out. The team here had done excellent work, and he was amazed at their craftiness and abilities. Jack was near the entrance to the emergency tunnel when he heard someone coming down the ladder. He didn't think anyone was outside the wire, but not knowing all the inner workings of Hogan's group it didn't surprise him too much someone might be out there. O'Neill decided to walk down to the entrance, and see who had come into the tunnel. As he rounded the corner, Jack got the surprise of his life. Standing in front of him was a very Aryan looking Gestapo officer with his gun drawn on O'Neill.

"Halt!" The man demanded with a look of no-nonsense.

_How did the Gestapo find them? How was he going to take this man down? _ O'Neill thought as he raised his hands. _How many others were there topside?_


	27. Chapter 27

Newkirk had followed Hogan upstairs and out the building to find Carter. He needed to start making his apologies and his mate would be the easiest to begin with. Finding him sitting in front of the barracks with a book, he took a seat next to Carter. Carter was still keeping watch as Hogan had requested. Although Newkirk had technically already apologized to Carter, he wanted to do as the Gov'nor asked. Newkirk felt he'd let his teammates down and needed to do this for his peace of mind also.

"Do you a moment?" He started not real sure what he intended to say.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Carter put his book down and gave him his full attention.

"I wanted to apologize for last night and causing that weapon to hit you," Newkirk said ruefully.

"It was an accident and I'm all right. Don't worry about it," Carter replied with a smile on his face trying to reassure his friend.

"Did it hurt bad?"

"Only for a few seconds, then I don't remember anything. It really wasn't all that bad. When my hands were numb it was kinda cool at the same time; I'd never felt anything like that before."

"You're bloody nuts, that wouldn't be cool," Newkirk responded. Carter shrugged his shoulders, and the two men continued talking for a few more minutes. There was no animosity between the friends due to the event, and Newkirk felt they could move forward. Carter asked how it went with Marya so he filled him in. He explained how O'Neill spoke Russian and threw her off her game for a few minutes, although he didn't know what was said it was fun to watch. They both thought maybe later Kinch would translate and tell them what was said in Russian.

Having two more of these to make, Newkirk headed back downstairs. He thought he should find O'Neill first, and get through that one over with since it was going to be the hardest. Afterwards, he'd find Sam and finish his apologies. Even if Sam's wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be, she was the easiest to look at. Newkirk stopped by the radio room to see if Kinch knew where the Colonel had gone too. Kinch thought he saw O'Neill go towards the emergency tunnel entrance so Newkirk walked off in that direction. He checked a couple of offshoot tunnels on his way before making the bend to the emergency entrance. There he saw Bluebird, who had just climbed down the ladder, holding a gun on O'Neill. He realized that O'Neill didn't know that the Gestapo officer was an agent.

"Bluebird," Newkirk exclaimed holding his hand out in friendship. "Don't worry he's all right," he stated to both men. "Allow me to make introductions. Bluebird, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Army Air Corps.* Colonel O'Neill, this is Captain Fritz Fuchs, Gestapo and underground."

Fuchs re-holstered his weapon. "I do apologize Colonel O'Neill, you see in the past I've startled a few soldiers coming in and found that's the best way to keep everyone safe, until I can explain." Fuchs offered his hand in friendship.

"Rob mentioned you earlier, I was just a bit surprised by your appearance," O'Neill shook his hand as his adrenaline started to subside.

Bluebird needed to speak to Hogan as soon as he was available he explained as they walked through the tunnel. Tiger heard his voice in the hallway and called out to them to come into the lab. She greeted him warmly and then introduced him to Sam. Bluebird said that he'd seen Sam with Newkirk when they went into Pierre's hotel room, and then how they were nearly caught by Seth. He said if that Corporal hadn't dragged Seth away, then he was going to stop him from entering the room. Seth was too dangerous a man and didn't want him getting his hands on any of Hogan's men. However, he did have a problem with the car Newkirk borrowed from the roadside, as it was his car. He would like to have it back. Newkirk told him where it was stashed and that he was sorry for taking his car, to which Bluebird told him not to worry about it. He saw them acquire the car so he knew where to reclaim it. Hogan walked into Carter's lab at that point overhearing the last of the conversation.

"Fritz, what brings you around today other than the retrieval of your car?" Hogan asked him as they greeted one another.

"I need to discuss some things concerning the laboratory; there have been a few developments that you should be aware of," the look on the Captain's face said it wasn't going to be good news.

"Let's take this somewhere we can talk. Jack, would you join us? I have a feeling you're going to need to hear all of this too," Hogan asked as he led the two men down into a small offshoot of the tunnel system. At one time, it had been a working tunnel, but it had collapsed and now served as a quiet place to talk. A few months ago, Hogan had several stools put in it, and each man sat down on one as they listened to Bluebird.

After he had returned to the hotel from watching Newkirk borrow his car, he went to check on Pierre. Arriving in time to see Seth leaving the professor's room very angry, and when he went inside he found the professor barely conscious. Seth had used some type of tool he wore on his hand, which caused intense pain to the professor as he interrogated him about his visitors. The professor unfortunately told him about Sam and Newkirk, although he only told them they were Gestapo not their real identities. O'Neill disclosed that it was a very dangerous and deadly weapon, but because of its design, they didn't need to worry about anyone else being able to use it. He didn't explain that the only two people in Germany who could use it were Seth and Sam.

Bluebird told them that the professor had recovered by morning, and went to work as usual out to the laboratory. He didn't know if he could keep him safe much longer, so if they were going to rescue him, it would need to be done quickly. In three days, Bluebird was to drive Seth to Berlin in order for him to present the chemical to Hitler. But what the underground agent thought was that Seth wouldn't keep up his side of the deal. He was afraid that Seth would try to infect Hitler with the chemical and take command over from him. From what he had seen, Seth was more dangerous and vile than Hitler. O'Neill and Hogan looked at each other; they'd both been afraid that was in the works. They'd have to hit the laboratory before enough of the chemical could be accumulated to complete Seth's plan. Time was of the essence.

* * *

*Newkirk didn't know that O'Neill was from the future, so he'd automatically assume O'Neill was in the US Army Air Corps, which was the forerunner of the US Air Force.


	28. Chapter 28

Hogan informed Bluebird that the underground was going to take out the train carrying the raw supplies for the chemical, before it reached the laboratory. Therefore, they would be taking out the laboratory, and rescue Pierre before Seth could complete his plan. Bluebird told them that he was to meet General Burkhalter and a guest out at the laboratory later this afternoon, but he wasn't sure who the guest was. O'Neill broke the news to him that it was Marya. Although Bluebird had never met her, he sure had heard about her and wasn't looking forward to that tour. Since it was only nine-thirty in the morning and he had nothing to do until three this afternoon, he wondered if he could take care of anything for Hogan.

Hogan's eyes lit up as he looked over at O'Neill. "What if we let Fritz escort Sam out to the rendezvous site? She'd be safe and in good company, and she could get a good look around in the daylight."

"Where is this site?" Bluebird asked.

"It's in the woods outside of camp about a klick and a half from here. She has a handheld instrument she'll need to use to look for a missing item. We went out last night, but we couldn't find it in the dark. It would help a lot for her to look during the day," O'Neill filled him in.

"That doesn't sound like a problem; no one will question her being with me. If she carries, something she can put the device in if we come across anyone then there won't be any trouble. What is she looking for? I might be able to pull in more men if we need to do a grid search." Bluebird asked curious as to what it might be.

"Uh…no that wouldn't work because we can't take the chance of it falling into the wrong hands, and I can't tell you what she's looking for. Sorry, it's classified," O'Neill answered.

"I understand classified, I only hope it's not too big to bring back to the camp." Bluebird had more questions but knew he wouldn't receive any answers. He'd wait until they found whatever they were looking for and then ask.

"We're not sure the size of it, but we do need a way out there during the day," Hogan answered with a sideways glace at O'Neill.

"As soon as Sam is ready, we can leave," Bluebird said.

"Ah…there is one more thing. Since you're giving the General and Marya a tour, would it be possible for me to tag-a-long and do some reconnaissance at the same time?" O'Neill asked thinking it would be a good way to get to know the layout of the plant.

"If Colonel Hogan can provide you with a Gestapo uniform, I see no reason for you not to come with me. Major Hochstetter is still out of town and won't return for several more days," Bluebird answered since Hogan vouched for O'Neill he was willing to do anything to stop Seth.

"Where is Hochstetter?" Hogan asked it wasn't like him to be out of town this long.

Bluebird smiled before answering, "He's taken Fraulein Berger out of town for a few days, and left orders not to be disturbed."

"Is this Fraulein Berger someone we should be concerned with?" Hogan asked obviously troubled about the sudden change in Hochstetter's pattern.

"Nein, I don't think he will get as far as he hopes with her. She's a local who he's been dating," Bluebird thought it was amusing Hochstetter was dating anyone.

The three men walked back to where the others were working. Hogan ordered LeBeau and Newkirk to tailor one of the extra uniforms for O'Neill. O'Neill filled Sam in on Bluebird's offer to escort her out to the site they needed investigated. She immediately went to gather her supplies and get ready for the outing.

"Colonel O'Neill, I promise you I'll make sure she is safe, and we will do the best we can to locate your missing device," Bluebird assured him while they waited.

"Thank you, I know you will. If there's any trouble get out of there. We'll find another way if we need too," O'Neill answered as Sam came back into the room. "Major, be careful out there and find us something useful."

"I will sir," Sam answered for both statements as she and Bluebird climbed up the emergency exit.

They traveled to the coordinates for their supposed pickup site in silence, both on high alert looking for patrols or anyone who could cause trouble for them. Fortunately, they ran into no one as they started their search. Sam was using instruments that Bluebird had never seen before. He wondered if the Allies were that far advanced, then why they were still fighting this horrid war and when it would be over. Could this device bring an end to the war? "What are we looking for exactly?"

"I'm sorry but that information is classified," she answered not taking her eyes off the instruments readout.

"Well can you tell me what size it is? Is it bigger than a brotkasten?" He asked as he continued scanning around for any danger.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak German." She shook her head not understand what he asked.

"I don't know the English word, but it's something we keep bread in and is about this big." Bluebird used his hands to indicate the size.

"Ahh a breadbox, yes, most definitely much bigger than a breadbox, but I'm not finding anything to lead me where it might be hidden," Sam answered as she continued to search. "So tell me, are you really a Gestapo officer? Or are you an underground agent posing as Gestapo?"

"Ja, I'm really a Captain in the Gestapo. I love my country and will do whatever is necessary to rid it of that maniac, so we can restore Germany to her full glory. I never supported him and never shall," Bluebird answered with earnest. "Working with the underground I can pass along information that I know that will make it to the Allies, and we're able to make strategic strikes where they will do the most good. Soon between the Allies and the underground, this damn war will be over. I only hope I live to see that day. I know each and every one could be my last if I'm caught."

"It sounds like a hard life, but I think you're right the Allies are going to win. Thank you for all that you've done to help. I never thought anyone in your organization would be an ally," Sam stopped scanning to look at him.

"There are some good men and bad men in the company. A lot of bad men actually, but I am able to help my fellow countrymen in my position. I try to bring reason into this business, but I have seen some damn distasteful things done in the name of the Fuhrer." Fuchs shook his head in disgust with memories flooding through his mind that he'd never share with another living person. Some days he thought his soul would wither away and die in this war.

"I'm sure you have. Do you have family in the area?" Sam asked changing the subject. She didn't want to say something that would change the future.

"Ja, my wife Lilli and my son David who is six month old, I may have to send them to England soon for their own safety. If I'm caught, they'd be killed, and that is my greatest fear," he looked away. His family was his weak spot, and he knew they'd be used against him if Hochstetter figured out what was going on in his office.

They continued to search the area for another two hours before returning back to Stalag 13 empty handed. Sam found no traces of any types of energy readings, and no signs of a Stargate in the area. However, they were going to get home was a total mystery to her at this point. She was beginning to wonder if Scotty was going to have to beam them up! It was _almost_ as plausible an explanation as finding a Stargate in the middle of Germany during World War Two. Sam told Jack that there just might not be a way home this time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Earlier in the day:**

After finishing the fitted for the Gestapo uniform, Newkirk asked O'Neill if they could talk. LeBeau had taken the uniform to begin the sewing.

"I wanted to apologize for shooting the Major and me mate Carter." Newkirk fidgeted a bit from nervousness as he stood in front of O'Neill.

"Why did you dig through the Major's bag after being ordered to not snoop? The Zat was buried at least halfway down inside the bag." O'Neill wanted some answers from the Corporal.

"I'm not sure, I guess curiosity got the better of me," Newkirk wasn't the type to shrink from his responsibilities, but he found himself wanting this to be over.

"You're a good man, but you need a bit more discipline. If both of those shots had hit the Major, she would have died instantly. The same thing could have happened to Sergeant Carter," O'Neill was like Hogan he didn't enjoy this part of command but it was necessary. "How do I know that you're not going to try something like that in the future?"

"I give you my word sir, I won't bother any of your stuff again," Newkirk looked him in the eye; his word was all he had to offer.

O'Neill studied him for a long moment before answering, could he really trust Newkirk? From Newkirk's future or was it history, whatever the right term was O'Neill knew he could trust him, and right now he had a chance to change their personal history. This apology and the protectiveness he'd seen in the man for his team only led to impress O'Neill more about the type of man Newkirk was. "Your word is all I need Corporal, we'll consider the matter closed."

"Thank you sir," Newkirk gave him a crisp salute, which O'Neill returned. Newkirk went to help LeBeau with the uniform. _O'Neill isn't such a bad man after all; he's a lot like the Gov'nor,_ Newkirk thought as he turned to leave.

O'Neill climbed up the ladder that came up under the bunk bed trap door to talk to Hogan. He knocked on Hogan's office door and waited until he heard an 'enter', before going in and closing the door behind him. Hogan was sitting on his top bunk reading a book when O'Neill took a seat at the table. He wasn't sure how to start this conversation, or how Hogan was going to react to it.

"What do you think Sam will find out there?" Hogan asked putting his book down and looking over at O'Neill.

"I have no idea, I wish you'd given me some more answers on that part," O'Neill answered. He paused for a moment; there was no easy way to do approach this. He'd have to take the direct route. "Sam has come up with a good idea to help us with taking out the laboratory."

"Oh, what's that?" Hogan asked with great interest.

"I think we should use the Nish'ta she brought back from the professor and expose your team to it," O'Neill started but was interrupted.

"Oh HELL NO we're not doing that!" Hogan yelled as he jumped down from the bunk. The men in the outer room of the barracks could hear him shout. Several looked at each other wondering what was going on behind closed doors. "Why on Earth would you even consider such an action?"

"That was my initial reaction to her suggestion too, but it makes sense. Once a person has been exposed to the drug, and then it's cleared from their system they can never be re-infected. We have no way of knowing if the chemical would be released upon an invading force. If it is, than the entire team could wind up working for the Germans, and telling everything they know about this operation and the underground. Even having one person dosed with it raises the risk of exposure. We already know that several people out there are under its effects. This would be the prudent action to take," O'Neill explained as Hogan stared at him.

"Won't your recon of the site this afternoon give us the intel to know if we needed to do that?" Hogan wasn't ready to give in, but O'Neill did have a valid point.

"That's one of the things I'll be looking for, but depending on where it's setup, I might not have access to it. Besides, it could be set off before we could get to the controls. Carter and I have been exposed to it in the past and can't be affected by it again. I really can't see another way around not doing the same thing to everyone else going inside the facility with us." O'Neill hadn't been keen on being exposed to the drug himself when they had to be, but lives were at stake. Now some very valuable lives were at stake, and he had to do whatever was needed to protect them.

"What would this Nish'ta do to my men?" Hogan was still shaking his head; he couldn't believe he was even considering it.

"It smells nasty, but then they'd fall unconscious for a while. We'd need to let it work itself through their bodies for just over an hour, and then clear it from them. When we were exposed, we slept the first forty-five minutes, and then were awaken to start serving Seth. I'd suggest letting everyone sleep through the experience as long as they can." O'Neill didn't want to think about that mission or explain parts of it.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you were exposed to this drug by Seth, and that he had control of you?" Hogan wasn't sure what he was hearing, O'Neill nodded his head yes. "How do I know you're not under his control now?"

"Because it was two years ago, and an electrical charge clears it permanently from the body. We knew we were going to be dosed with it so we had a plan in place to clear it from us," O'Neill answered thinking about the little ear pieces that Carter had rigged to emit the electrical charge when Teal'c, one of their other team members, activated it.

"How exactly do you plan to rid it from us?" Hogan didn't like the idea, but it might be the only way to ensure everyone came back in one piece.

"After it works its way through your systems, we'd use the Zat on everyone. Then they'd never be able to be under its control again."

"Whoa…wait a minute; _my Carter_ has already been hit by that thing once. You said two shots from it killed a person." Hogan wasn't going to let one of his men be killed by something his own military was using in the future.

"That's two shots within a few minutes of each other. He wouldn't be in any danger from it now. Once I was shot three times within an hour with one and I'm still here." O'Neill needed him to understand he wasn't trying to put the men in any risk.

"We'd have to wait until lights out tonight to make sure the Krauts didn't barge in the middle of it." Hogan ran a hand over his face, wondering how he was going to get his men to agree to being exposed. "What about Marya, she's going with you this afternoon. What if she's exposed while on the tour?"

"I've thought about that, this little tour might be the way to get Burkhalter under Seth's control, before the big meeting with Hitler. I don't think we have enough of the drug to expose Marya and the rest of the team. If she is dosed with it, I'll have to find a way to deal with the situation." O'Neill was hoping that part of his recon would get Seth to reveal his plans.

"All right, after you get back I'll explain this to my men, and then after lights out we'll do it. I'll ask Marya to keep Burkhalter and Klink busy for us until mid-night. That should give us a good two and half hours without interruptions to take care of business." Hogan acquiesced as he paced around his room, and then he stopped in front of O'Neill and asked with serious eyes. "Jack, will this help stop my big mistake?"

Shaking his head before he answered, "Rob," he started and stopped, taking a deep breath as he changed his mind, "yes, I think it may prevent the situation entirely."

"Then I'll make sure everyone is dosed tonight," Rob answered, thankful for a little bit of information. He couldn't second guess himself, but he was willing to take Jack's lead for now.


	30. Chapter 30

O'Neill and Fuchs left Stalag 13 at two-thirty in order to meet up with General Burkhalter and Marya at the laboratory. They easily found where Fuchs' car had been hidden, after removing the branches covering it, they drove to the laboratory. It was a flat one story building that was longer than its width. O'Neill walked down the length of the building counting his paces as he went, then he did the same to the width of the building. With knowing the exterior size, then he could tell if any hidden rooms were inside. Seth was known for having hidden escape routes and rooms with his previous compounds.

About ten minutes later General Burkhalter's car pulled up in front of the lab. "Herr General, welcome to our laboratory," Fuchs greeted him with a salute. O'Neill did the same. "Herr General, this is Captain Schroder from Berlin; he will be joining us today on our inspection of the plant."

"Captains, this is Marya. She will also be joining us on the tour," Burkhalter introduced them and giving them a look not to question his decision.

"Captain Schroder, have we met some where before?" Marya asked with a coquettish look on her face. She recognized O'Neill immediately.

"Nein fraulein, I would definitely remember if we had met," O'Neill answered with a slight shake of his head no.

"Well, then shall we get started?" Fuchs ushered the group inside, hoping Marya hadn't and wouldn't expose them.

The group walked through the lobby where Pierre, who was their guide through the building, met them. Although Pierre looked exhausted and O'Neill was sure he saw the tell-a-tale signs of being recently tortured by a ribbon device, the professor never missed a beat as he walked the group through the process. He showed them where the chemical was being made, and the complicated process it went through before becoming Nish'ta. After about thirty minutes, O'Neill had about all of the scientist speak he could stand, and excused himself from the group. He wanted to do a little exploring on his own.

O'Neill walked through the back hallway, looking in the rooms as he found them. The ventilation system ran throughout the entire complex. That wasn't going to make things easier. He made a sketch of the interior of the building in his notebook, so they'd have something to work with while planning this mission later. When he walked into the room that held the storage tanks of Nish'ta, O'Neill stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh crap_, he thought as he took in the sight. He knew a large quantity was being made, but he had no idea that was this much. He walked around the ten storage containers; each one was about five feet tall and three feet wide. Seven were completely filled and the other three were partially filled. There was room for more tanks to be brought into the room. A hose ran from one tank to the duct in the wall. He quickly drew a sketch of the containers so Sam would have an idea of what needed to be destroyed.

Moving out of the storeroom, he wandered around and found an office that was locked in the very back of the building. After knocking and getting no response, he picked the lock and went inside. This was obviously Seth's office. A large mahogany desk sat in one corner with a nice leather chair. Old Seth had the office decorated in typical over done lavish Goa'uld style – loud and gaudy. O'Neill looked through the paperwork on the desk, but didn't find anything of interest. What did interest him was that this room was too small for building size, so he opened up the closet door, which revealed only a small coat closet. Something wasn't right here with his measurements from the exterior of the building. He felt around the back of the closet until he found a latch and activated it. A door slid across the back of the closet revealing a hidden room. In the room were two items O'Neill had been searching for causing a large smile to show on his face. He'd found where they were hidden, now one way or another he'd make sure not to let Rob down. After closing the hidden door and the closet door, O'Neill made his way out of Seth's office. As he was walking back towards the laboratory workrooms, he came face to face with Seth.

"What are you doing back here?" Seth demanded in angry tones.

"I was looking for Professor Landry; somehow I got separated from the group. Can you point me in the right direction?" O'Neill asked with his infamous poker face. Seth would have no idea who O'Neill was at this point in history. Inwardly, he smiled as he remembered Seth's future death in a half century.

"You Gestapo are all fools, go back that way and find your comrades. No one is allowed back here," Seth's voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm as he pointed down the hallway. These idiots were becoming more difficult to deal with everyday! He could barely contain his loathe of the humans he had to work with. Soon he would rule over the entire plant and be worshipped for the god he was; he only needed patience for a few more days.

"Sorry to have bothered you," O'Neill said as he left quickly to rejoin the others. He wasn't afraid of Seth, just didn't want to alarm the Goa'uld that anything might be up. He did notice that Seth was wearing his ribbon device, although he was attempting to keep it covered. They'd have to be careful that Seth didn't have a chance to use it on anyone during their raid. He made his way back to the main lab, when one of Pierre's assistance approached O'Neill.

"Captain, Professor Landry said that you left this in his office," a man handed O'Neill a briefcase. "The others from the tour are waiting for you in the courtyard."

O'Neill took the case and said thank you; neither he nor Fuchs had brought a briefcase with them. Even if the assistant had mistaken O'Neill for Fuchs, why would they be giving him this case? What was in it? Could Seth have found a way to have the drug infect the person who opened the case? Or was it a bomb that would explode when it was opened?


	31. Chapter 31

**Stalag 13:**

Hogan paced around his room, trying to think through all the possible ways to do this job. It _had_ to be completed tomorrow night. The train was arriving in two days, but was going to be blown early morning about sixty miles out of town, so everything needed to be carefully coordinated. His team along with O'Neill and Carter would leave the camp right after lights out tomorrow night, and then meet up with the underground; whether Marya went with them was to remain to be seen. If Seth was there, he couldn't be killed, O'Neill had told him he had to live another fifty-ish years, but no one knew what he'd been up to from the late 1800's until around 1999. So allowing Marya to take him might be exactly what the timeline needed to stay in order. Moreover, since they were attacking at night it was possible that Seth wouldn't even be at the laboratory but at the hotel, so it might be a mute point. If Seth escaped so be it, Hogan wasn't going to worry about it as long as the Nish'ta was destroyed and Seth didn't expose Hitler to it. Hogan really didn't care what happened to that man, creature, whatever he was.

However, what was really weighing heavily on his mind was that now he knew when and where his biggest mistake would occur. He wished he knew how to make sure it didn't happen. Since reading that coded note, he had pondered what he'd done wrong. The only thing he could come up with was he had lost one of his team members on this job. Hogan was determined not to second guess himself, and proceed with the mission as planned. If he hesitated, lives could be lost and that wasn't acceptable, but at the same time he was human. Although he didn't want to lose anyone, he knew that both Newkirk and Carter made it to the future, so that left Kinch and LeBeau. Which one of them was supposed to die on this job? Should he have them sit it out? No, they were both needed. Perhaps Olsen and Baker could take their places on this one? No, that would only be trading one life for another, and Hogan couldn't do that to any of his men. He'd have to press forward and keep an eye out for his men. His instructions to them were going to be to watch everyone's back with two men teams, this wasn't an ordinary job. He knew his team could carry it out, because they were that good. Nevertheless, part of him wanted to keep both LeBeau and Kinch with him at all times, only that wasn't going to be feasible either. He had to trust that with the intel O'Neill was gathering and exposing the men to the chemical, that it would be enough to save their lives. All their jobs came with an inherent risk, but he didn't want to lose anyone. Hogan had to get out of his room for a while and focus on something else; so with a few other things needing his attention, he left to take care of normal camp business.

**Back at the laboratory:**

O'Neill walked outside gingerly carrying the briefcase and met up Fuchs, who was saying goodbye to the General and Marya. The group had only spent about an hour in the laboratory, and Jack was with them for more than half that time, so he knew without a doubt that no one had been exposed to the Nish'ta. He made pleasantries to Burkhalter and Marya, thankful that she hadn't exposed him. O'Neill wondered who Marya thought Fuchs really was and did she know he was stationed in Hammelburg, or did she think he was an underground agent undercover? Perhaps Hogan could get that information out of her later. After the General's car left, he and Fuchs drove off the laboratory grounds to a clearing a couple of miles away, and then pulled over to look at the briefcase.

"Where did that briefcase come from?" Fuchs asked as he parked the car.

"One of lab assistants handed it to me as I was leaving. Were you expecting it?" O'Neill asked as they both looked at the briefcase sitting on the backseat of the car. He got out and opened the back door, and then carried the case to the hood of the car where he carefully placed it down.

"Nein, I have never seen it before. What do you think is in it?" Fuchs asked with wide eyes, just as confused over the item as O'Neill was.

"Well the way I see it, it's one of three things. Something Pierre wanted or needed to get out of the lab, or a way to infect anyone who opened the case with Nish'ta in an attempt to infect more people at the Gestapo. Or," Jack took a deep breath looking at the case as if it was a rattlesnake, "or, we've been exposed and it's a bomb."

"Let me look at it for a moment, we have a couple of types of aktenkoffer that if not properly opened will explode. There are two versions, but both are easily identifiable to the person receiving them. One opens counterclockwise and the other clockwise.* Fortunately, I've dealt with both types," Fuchs explained as he gently examined the case.

"I've heard that it's nearly impossible to tell those two types apart," O'Neill looked at him wondering if they were talking about the same type of briefcases.

"Perhaps to outsiders, but we have been trained on how to open them and tell them apart." Fuchs leaned over and examined the briefcase. "Good luck is with us, as this isn't one of those cases. Any suggestions on how we should proceed?"

O'Neill bent his head down listening to the sides of the case, "Well, it's not ticking so hopefully it's not a bomb. Go stand upwind and let me open it."

"Colonel, this is my country and I won't allow others to face a danger that I wouldn't face myself," Fuchs said with conviction.

"My concern is that if I open this and the chemical escapes then you'll be infected. I'm immune to it so there's no danger to me. Now move back Captain, and that's an order." O'Neill explained impressed with Fuchs determination not to endanger anyone else, and not giving him any flack with his order. He watched as Fuchs reluctantly backed up a good distance from the car. O'Neill took a deep breath as he opened the clasp on each side of the case's handle. He let the breath out when nothing happened, then checked the edges for wires. After finding none, O'Neill slowly eased it open, half expecting it to blow up in his face. When nothing happened, O'Neill let out a sigh of relief as Fuchs moved back to his side.

"What is it?" Fuchs asked as O'Neill picked up a sheet of paper from inside.

"It says Pierre needed to get this information about the chemical out. Major Carter should be able to decipher most of this, it's in scientific jargon. And now we have two more canisters of Nish'ta," O'Neill was pointing to the metal jars secured inside the case; _this will come in handy tonight_, he thought. "We better get back to Stalag 13."

*Hogan's Heroes episode reference The Empty Parachute


	32. Chapter 32

**Stalag 13:**

Sam was working on calculations concerning how much Nish'ta they had, and the best way to expose the team in order to make them immune to the drug. She'd tried a couple of different variations, but wasn't coming up with an answer that she would be comfortable with. Hogan's men had been mulling around the tunnels all day, until a few minutes ago when she heard several calls for roll call rumble through the tunnels. Looking up to take a break from her work, she was still amazed at the network of systems she was in, and the life that went on down here under the noses of the Germans. In the quiet of the tunnels, Sam heard someone walking around slowly, but it didn't sound like Tiger so she went to investigate. Sam saw a woman whom she didn't recognize slinking down through the tunnels looking lost. She didn't have to guess who she was.

"Are you supposed to be in the tunnels?" Sam asked coming around a bend where Marya could see her.

"I'm looking for Hogan," Marya answered trying to assess Sam. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Her name is Marya," Tiger said coming up behind Marya causing her a slight startle. Tiger's accent was strong and she stood with her arms crossed checking out the woman she had heard so much about.

"Well ladies, I believe you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but I don't know who you are." Marya said with a charming smile, she'd picked up on the tension emanating from the two women towards her.

"The Major asked you a question. Why are you in the tunnels?" Tiger asked coming around in front of the Russian. Sam thought if a cat fight broke out between them, her money was on Tiger even though she was the shorter of the two. Then flashes of the crescent shape scar above O'Neill's right kidney went through her mind. Her fingers had delicately traced its jagged edges several times, and she had sworn if she ever had to opportunity…but the darn timeline couldn't be changed.

"This is all starting to make sense," Marya responded with her cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. "Are you the reason Hogan has rebuffed all my attempts to seduce him?"

"Rob is a man free to do as he pleases," Tiger eyed her. "Perhaps he just has taste."

"I think not. It makes sense he is sweet on you. What is your name?" Marya had a large smile on her face. The woman had called him 'Rob' and not Hogan. She'd found out something about Hogan that she could use to her advantage. "And you Major, would Hogan also be sweet on you?"

"Oh no, we're just colleagues," Sam answered shaking her head. "I'm Major Sam Carter. How did your visit to the laboratory go?"

Marya walked around considering all the possibilities as to why these women were in the tunnels, and she had never been allowed in them before. If Hogan hadn't shown her where the entrance in Klink's quarters was when he came up through the floor, she'd not known how to get into them. "So I take it you both know about the mission. I'm assuming you're with the French Underground, and your accent makes you American, Major Carter. We're all allies, why don't we be friends," Marya stated with her mind still churning.

"Well _friend_, how did it go at the laboratory?" Tiger asked with a flash of something in her eyes that Marya couldn't identify.

"Oh I see, you wish to ask Marya questions, but you don't want to answer any of Marya's questions. Darling, I do know Hogan well enough to know that he can't be faithful to any one woman. At least not now," Marya said sweetly.

"Robert is free to do as he wishes," Tiger answered, but it was taking all her self-control not to lose control.

"Tiger, are you back here?" Hogan's voice rang out through the tunnel as he rounded the bend and stopped dead in his tracks. Marya and Tiger looked like circling hyenas, and he felt like a deer caught their headlights. He so didn't want to be the one walking in on this scene. W_hy hadn't roll call lasted longer_, he thought. "Ladies, I see you've met," he said with a forced smile.

"Hogan darling," Marya started as she walked over and hooked her arm around his arm. "After all we've been through together, why didn't you tell me that you had such charming company down here. Tiger, Major Carter, and I were just having a little girl chat."

"What did you learn at the laboratory?" Hogan wished he could just back peddle out of there as he untwined his arm from hers.

"That Seth is not the charmer, I had heard he was," Marya answered pouting.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some more work to complete," Sam said bowing out of the conversation gracefully. She didn't need this drama, and knew that Marya wouldn't talk with her or Tiger around. Besides, Colonel O'Neill would have more useful intel without the games.

"Tiger if you would excuse us, I need to speak with Marya privately," Hogan requested, hoping he wasn't digging himself into a hole. Tiger smiled and walked away, not the slightest bit concerned about Marya, that Russian was no challenge for her. Escorting Mayra back towards the entrance to Klink's quarters, he asked, "Do you think you can keep Burkhalter and Klink occupied tonight after I leave our dinner party?"

"And why would you want me to do that?" Marya hooked her arm back into Hogan's arm. "Are you trying to keep me away from something?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all. I told you that I had a lot going on this week, and I need to go out of camp for a couple of hours. I promise you it has nothing to do with the laboratory or the scientist Burch. If you can keep them busy then I'd be grateful."

"Oh, I like you being grateful to me Hogan darling," she smiled in a way that made Hogan nervous.

"We need to get you back upstairs before you're missed," he opened the hatch for her to climb through after making sure no one was in the room. "I'll see you at dinner." Hogan let out an audible sigh of relief when she was out of the tunnel. Now all he had to do was face Tiger. Why did the Russian Front not seem so bad at this moment?


	33. Chapter 33

Walking back down the tunnel, Hogan found Tiger working in the radio room. He came up behind her and ran his hand over the back of her shoulders.

She smiled looking up at him, "How did your discussion go with the Russian woman?"

"She's agreed to keep both Burkhalter and Klink busy this evening, giving us the time we need without interruptions." Hogan had already explained the plan to Tiger who agreed with him on exposing everyone to the chemical.

"Mon amour, you're right not to trust her. She is not the type to share well or help others unless it benefits her." Tiger was calm concerning Marya, which took Hogan off guard a bit.

"We have a delicately forged working relationship, as long as she holds up her end of the bargain, everything should be fine," he responded. He so was not going to venture into what he saw in the tunnel. If Tiger wasn't bringing it up, he sure wasn't going too. They could hear O'Neill and Sam talking as they made their way into the radio room.

A few minutes earlier O'Neill had said goodbye to Fuchs, and then snuck back into the camp carrying the briefcase full of Nish'ta. He met up with Sam inside the tunnels, and filled her in concerning the bag with the science papers inside that he wanted her to decipher. The new jars of the chemical were twice the size of the small thermos she'd previously obtained from Pierre. Now there would be no problem with the amount she needed for the team's exposure. When they met up with Hogan and Tiger, O'Neill debriefed everyone on his trip to the laboratory. Tiger and O'Neill were going to make sure everything was setup for tonight, while Hogan was attending dinner with Burkhalter, Klink, and Marya.

* * *

Kommandant Klink had allowed LeBeau and Sergeant Schultz go into town to shop for dinner, and LeBeau had been cooking all afternoon so he could show off for Marya. Schultz, of course, was the official taste tester, and gave his seal of approval on the appetizer, crostini with white truffle, then a fresh mix green salad. The main course was a nice cabernet filet mignon and asparagus parmigiano, and for desert a white chocolate crème brulee with fresh strawberries. Everyone praised LeBeau's cooking, of which he enjoyed immensely. Marya flirted with him over dinner as each course was served. He couldn't have been happier at that time. General Burkhalter said if LeBeau kept cooking like that then he'd have to eat more dinners at Stalag 13.

After dinner, Hogan, Klink, Burkhalter, and Marya were sitting in the living room talking when Marya decided to have some fun with Hogan. "Albie, as many times as I've flirted with Hogan he's never responded to me. Do you know what that makes me think?"

"Oh really? What do you think dear?" Burkhalter responded with a raised eyebrow looking at Hogan.

"I think he has a lady friend somewhere waiting for him," Marya said with a grin.

"Hogan, do you have a sweetheart back in the States waiting for you?" Klink asked in delight, hoping to glean some information about his senior prisoner of war. Hogan rarely disclosed any personal information about himself. Hogan took a sip of his drink, and answered honestly that he didn't have a sweetheart back home.

"Perhaps she is not in the United States, but in England or another Allied country," Burkhalter said enjoying this line of conversation at Hogan's expense.

Trying not to show any discomfort Hogan chose his words carefully, "I wouldn't want to be all tied up with someone while the war continues." He raised an eye directly at Marya, so she'd pick up on the hidden meaning behind his words.

"I bet she's a real tiger, whoever it is waiting for Hogan to get out of this prisoner of war camp," Marya said with a devious smile on her face, enjoying herself just too much for Hogan's comfort.

"Yes, Hogan tell us about your idea of the perfect woman," Burkhalter requested.

"Well look at the time, it's almost lights out. I think I should be getting back to the barracks now. If you'll excuse me General, Kommandant, Marya," Hogan said as he stood up, put his coat, and cap on. He gave Marya one more warning look before he left the kommandant's quarters ignoring the comments from Klink about him being a bad sport.

After Schultz made his bed check at lights out, Hogan, Kinch, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau all made their way downstairs to meet up with O'Neill, Sam and Tiger. They were all gathered in the main room, when both of the camp medics Wilson and Anderson joined them from their barracks.

"Men, this job isn't our normal sabotage type of mission. It has a danger that we've never previously encounter and before you decide if you want to participate, I want you to have all the facts," Hogan started but was interrupted.

"Gov'nor, you know we're with you all the way," Newkirk wanted him to know they'd do what ever was needed.

"I know you are, but I want everyone to make up their minds based on the facts. Now you know that there is a drug called Nish'ta being made at the laboratory, we found out today the storage containers are quite large. Colonel O'Neill assures me they have the ability to take out the tanks, which would leave us to destroy the labs and files. The tricky part of the job comes from the Nish'ta. The laboratory is setup so the chemical can be disbursed throughout the ventilation system in case of attack," Hogan explained stressing the seriousness of the mission.

"Sir, what will this chemical do if it's released while we attack?" Kinch asked concerned about the answer.

"That's the catch. This drug is a hypnotic and makes anyone under it lose their ability to decide loyalties on their own. Whoever is disbursing the drug, can take control over anyone exposed to it. I don't want that to happen to any of us," Hogan was watching his men for their reactions as he spoke.

"I don't understand, Colonel," Carter said looking confused.

"When the Major and I met with Pierre, he said that it could change a strong minded person into a zombie that was willing to do whatever someone else wanted. He said the change was drastic and fast," Newkirk commented.

"Well, Carter doesn't have to worry about that he's not strong minded," LeBeau kidded and Carter gave him a dirty look.

"LeBeau cut it out. This is serious," Hogan ordered receiving a 'yes, sir' from the Corporal.

"Sir, if I might ask how are you going to protect yourselves from this drug? It sounds pretty nasty," Paul Anderson asked.

"That's why you and Wilson are here. The drug has an Achilles heel, once a person has been exposed to it, and it has been cleared from their body, they can never be under its control again. We have enough of the chemical to expose everyone tonight and then clear it from them." Hogan paused for a moment letting that sink in. "This job is voluntary. Anyone going on it will have to be exposed tonight."

"Now wait a minute, Gov'nor, why can't we just wear a gas mask, and take the lab out before they can spread this stuff?" Newkirk didn't like what he was hearing.

"A gas mask wouldn't be able to stop it and the risk is too great. If the workers are able to release the chemical into the air then anyone of us could end up working for the Nazis', and unwillingly expose our entire operation. We simply can't take the chance. As I said this one is on a voluntary basis only, anyone leaving camp will have to be exposed to the Nish'ta tonight. Take a few minutes and consider what you want to do," Hogan looked directly into the faces of his men one at a time. He wasn't sure they would all be going on this mission at this point from what he could see. What would they think, when they heard about being shot with the Zat?


	34. Chapter 34

"Sir, what will happen to us when we're exposed?" Kinch asked trying to make up his mind.

"From what I'm told, we'll go to sleep for an hour, and then we'll be stunned with the Zat gun. When we wake up it will be over, and we shouldn't feel any different," Hogan answered.

"Wait one bloody minute! They're gonna use that weapon thingy that nearly killed me best friend and Sam on us?" Newkirk was outraged.

"I've already been shot by that thing once, and two shots from it will kill a person. I'm willing to do my part, but I don't want to die before the job even starts!" Carter sounded terrified, his eyes were large, and all the color had drained from his face.

"You're right two successive shots will kill a person. However, it's been long enough since you were shot yesterday, that it will only cause you to fall unconscious again. Colonel O'Neill and I have both been shot numerous times with a Zat in the past, and we're both fine," Sam spoke up trying to reassure the younger man. "Once the tingling feeling stops, then its safe for a person to be hit again and it won't kill them."

"Well, that only took about ten minutes for it to go away completely," Carter answered not quite as scared.

"Why would you allow yourself to be shot with that thing more than once?" The French Corporal asked confused.

"That's not a question that can be asked at this time," Hogan reminded him.

"What will happen is that the Nish'ta will render you unconscious as it circulates through your bodies for about an hour. Hopefully, you'll still be unconscious at that time and we can use the Zat on you, so when you wake up it's all over with and you don't remember being Zatted," Sam explained. "The worst case scenario is that you might wake up before the hour is over and then you'll remember being Zatted. Kinch, it's possible with the irritation in your lungs from the smoke that the Nish'ta may cause more irritation. I have no idea what that might look like." Kinch shook his head in understanding, he had more to consider than the others.

"Wilson and Anderson will be watching over us the entire time just in case there are any problems. I won't order anyone to do this, but I need to know your decision. Are you going out on this job or not?" Hogan asked looking each man in the eye.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to inhale this chemical, so if you wish to watch and see what happens to me that would be fine. I don't mind going first," Tiger challenged the men with a familiar resolve that they'd seen in her many times before. There was no telling Tiger no when she had made her mind up; her nickname fit her well. "We have to rescue Pierre, and he will be working late tomorrow night in anticipation of our arrival. We must make sure the Nazis' don't put this nasty chemical inside the rockets, and then infect all the people in London or any other town. Can you imagine what would happen if Hitler had control of every one's free will?"

"Or what if Seth was able to infect Hitler with the stuff," O'Neill said from where he'd been listening and observing the conversation up to now.

"You can count me in, we can't allow any of that to happen," LeBeau said with fire in his eyes.

"I'm in too, sir," Carter answered still looking a bit scared.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kinch answered as his heart beat so fast he thought everyone in the tunnel could hear it. His lungs felt fine and that didn't concern him as much as it seemed to bother Major Carter. This chemical was scary, and if he could go without being exposed to it he would, but that wasn't an option.

"Newkirk, what about you?" Hogan asked pointedly.

"We can't let that bloody stuff be spread all over London. What do we need to do?" Newkirk said a lot braver than he felt; he would do whatever was needed to save his home country.

The group moved down the tunnels into the sleeping area for escaping prisoners, which Sam and Tiger had previously set up with several cots and blankets. Everyone picked a place and sat down waiting for their turn as Sam brought the Nish'ta around; a few seconds after a few deep breaths of the stuff they fell unconscious. O'Neill made sure they were safely lying on the cot and covered with a blanket, as Sam moved onto the next person. After everyone was under the Nish'ta's control and fast asleep, the medics were allowed into the room to check their patients' vital signs, no one was showing any signs of stress.

"Ma'am, are there are long term effects of this drug that we should be concerned about?" Joe Wilson, the camp's senior medic asked. This whole business made him uncomfortable, but Hogan had ordered him to not make the men anymore nervous than they would already be.

"No Sergeant, there has never been any longer term effects noted," Sam tried to reassure him.

"Can you tell me where did this stuff come from? Is it something that our government made? You seem pretty familiar with it," Wilson asked hoping but not expecting an answer.

"I can honestly tell you that our government didn't develop this chemical, but stumbled upon it when we found it in enemy hands. We don't know who actually came up with it, but it's too dangerous to leave in Axis hands," Sam answered.

"I don't know what the two of you do when you're not with us, but I have a feeling your jobs are more hazardous than those of Hogan's team," Anderson said softly. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what they did.

"Oh I'd say we have very unusual job," O'Neill responded nodding his head, but he wasn't going to explain. _Yep, they had the coolest and strangest job in the universe,_ O'Neill thought. On a daily basis, they were able to explore the planets in several galaxies, and save Earth from enemies more dangerous than anyone here could imagine. By now SG-1 had saved Earth at least four or fives times and that never got old. Suddenly, Kinch started coughing bringing everyone's attention back to the people sleeping on the cots. Both medics were at his side instantly checking him out. "Make sure you don't wake him," O'Neill reminded them softly.

Kinch continued to cough as Anderson propped him up on a pillow, which seemed to ease his breathing somewhat. All they could do now was wait and watch.


	35. Chapter 35

Marya was getting bored trying to keep Burkhalter entertained; Hogan was going to owe her big for this one. Klink had excused himself and went to bed shortly after Hogan left. The General wasn't a match for her at cards, so maybe she could gain some useful information while they played instead. "Albie darling, who was that Gestapo officer who gave us the tour today?"

"Do you mean Captain Fuchs?" The General asked taking a card.

"Ja, Captain Fuchs, I've never seen him before," she replied nonchalantly.

"He's just another Gestapo officer, there's nothing special about him. Why do you ask?" The General didn't want to have to share her attention if she thought the Captain was interesting. Although, she did seem to have a liking for Hogan, but Burkhalter wasn't worried about the American Colonel, if he became an issue he could always be shot.

"No reason, I had just expected Major Hochstetter to show us around today. I thought it was strange that he sent a junior officer to give such an important General the grand tour," Marya said with a silky voice and warm smile.

"As I understand it, Hochstetter has taken some leave time and gone home," he answered beaming from her praise. "Fuchs is his second in command, so it fell to him to make sure our visit went well."

"I still think someone worthy of your rank should have taken the time to show us the laboratory," she stated working hard not to roll her eyes. She wasn't getting any useful information to explain what Hogan would have on Fuchs to be able to slip O'Neill in to see the facility on their tour. O'Neill was obviously an American or so she thought earlier, but then he did make a pretty convincing German officer today. Could he be a plant inside the Gestapo? That might be a useful tidbit to tuck away if they met again sometime in the future.

"I didn't mind, in fact I prefer Captain Fuchs over Major Hochstetter most days," said the General, hoping there were no Gestapo listening devices in Klink's quarters.

"Why is that, dear?" She looked at him with curious flirty eyes.

"Fuchs is only a Captain and not as annoying Hochstetter, so I didn't mind him being out there at all," the General answered as she played Gin on him winning her fifth hand in a row.

Being nearly mid-night Marya said she was exhausted and wanted to retire for the night. General Burkhalter walked her over to the quarters she was staying in and then said goodnight. As she watched him leave, Marya scanned the horizon outside the camp wire to see if Hogan might be returning from whatever he had to do. She had no way to get into the tunnel tonight to find out if he was back; she honestly hoped he and his men were safe.

Down in the tunnels, it had been almost an hour and a half since Hogan's team and Tiger had been dosed with the Nish'ta. Both camp medics were checking their patients' vital signs one more time before they were to be hit with a shot from the Zat gun. Sam wanted to give Kinch some additional time with the chemical in his body; in order, to make sure with the ragged breathing that he'd experienced his entire body had been completely infected. Anderson had been concerned about the team being under its influence for longer than expected, but O'Neill reminded them that people at the laboratory had been infected for weeks with no extraneous side effects. O'Neill walked over and zatted Hogan, Tiger, and LeBeau, while Sam zatted Newkirk, Kinch, and Andrew Carter. It was difficult for the medics to watch their friends jump in pain as the Zat struck them; they hadn't expected that type of reaction from them while they were still unconscious. A couple of minutes later and they all started waking up, with Wilson and Anderson hovering over each of them checking vital signs one last time.

"What's the verdict, Joe?" Hogan asked rubbing the back of his neck. He'd had a crick in it for a couple of days now.

"Everyone seems to be fine, and I'm glad it was you guys going through that and not me," he answered stowing his blood pressure cuff and stethoscope away in his black bag.

"How is everyone feeling?" Hogan asked looking around the room; everyone looked none the worse for wear.

Yawning and stretching Carter replied, "I feel fine but I'm sleepy. My hands aren't numb like yesterday."

Hogan received similar replies from the rest of his men, so he sent them upstairs. Turning to his medics once they were gone he asked, "Any problems to report?"

"Kinch went through a period of about fifteen minutes where he was breathing roughly, but he seemed to work through it," Anderson answered him.

"Will Kinch be all right?" Tiger walked over to where the others were standing.

"I think he's going to be fine, his breathing evened out and his vital signs stayed strong the entire time," Anderson replied and Wilson shook his head in agreement.

"That's why we kept everyone under the influence for a little longer time than we planned too. I wanted to ensure Kinch was going to be completely immune in the future," Sam said in anticipation of Hogan's next question.

"I was wondering what changed our time frame. Thank you gentlemen for your assistance tonight, why don't you go get some rest now." Hogan suggested and then when they had left he asked, "Jack, how do you think it went?"

"I think we're ready for tomorrow night. Do either of you feel any different?" O'Neill responded looking at both Hogan and Tiger.

"Not sure what I was expecting to feel. I am a bit tired, but otherwise I feel normal," Tiger replied. Hogan agreed with her that was how he felt, so they said goodnight leaving Sam and Jack alone.

Jack was moving the cots back together so he and Sam could sleep together while she moved the heater closer to them. "Do you think we accomplished our goal?"

"I hope so sir," Sam replied. "In theory, they should be completely immune now, but we won't know for sure unless they're exposed to a full force of it."

Jack walked up behind Sam putting his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. He held her close returning her kiss. "Sam, what are we going to do when we get home?"

"We have to find a way to be together and still be on SG-1. I won't give you up," she answered. "Jack, right now I'm at a total loss on how we're supposed to get home this time."

"Would it be so bad if we had to stay and watching the Third Reich fall? Seeing up close and personal the US in its glory time? Or, we could always go through the Stargate that Pentagon has, find Teal'c and start fighting Apophis now. We have options other than going home," Jack smiled at her. He wasn't ready to give up on them getting home just yet; he trusted in her abilities and that she'd find a way. Besides, Rob said he and Sam left at the time and place on that card – but left to where? Starting their new life together now or going home to their time? Staying here definitely had its advantages too; one being that he could hold Sam in his arms and kiss her without fear of a court martial. _Spending the next sixty years with Sam by his side raising a family definitely had its appeal,_ he thought as his mouth found its way to hers.


	36. Chapter 36

**May 6, 1944:**

The day started off typical for the prisoners of Luft Stalag 13, no one was feeling any ill effects from being dosed with Nish'ta the night before. After roll call, LeBeau fixed them a nice breakfast with food retrieved from the officer's mess, with a promise to Schultz there would be food for him since he acquired the eggs, sausage, flour, and miscellaneous items needed for a breakfast feast. After breakfast, the men of barracks two went about their daily task making their presence known for the Kommandant in order not to appear suspicious. Kinch spent the morning on the radio trying and failing to reach London; he was convinced that they were on radio blackout for some unknown reason. He did manage to reach Bluebird and retrieve the data the Colonels' needed to plan this evenings raid on the laboratory.

Hogan and O'Neill drew out a small scale of the laboratory on paper planning their attack with the information the O'Neill had gathered at the lab, and Bluebird's data on how many guards would be present. Bluebird had promised no more than five guards and less if he could swing it, but he couldn't guarantee it. Tiger's team was going to handle any guards on the exterior of the compound and keep watch outside. The two Carters' were going to be in charge of planting explosives in the laboratory to make sure all the equipment and plans were destroyed. Newkirk and Kinch were going to take care of any problem scientist and the guards inside the lab, if possible taking them alive. Hogan and LeBeau were going to get Pierre out, and make sure the plans for the rockets were destroyed, since Pierre was the only person who knew where they were stored. O'Neill and Tiger were going to make sure the Nish'ta was completely destroyed, and then set explosives in the back of the building. With any luck, they'd be in and out in less than an hour, but whatever went according to plan?

After lunch, Hogan found Marya to discuss the mission plans and her part in it. "We are planning on taking the laboratory out tonight. Herr Burch is supposed to be back at the hotel by seven, and if you want him you'll have to take him from there."

"But Hogan, I'm not able to take a man such as Herr Burch out of a building full of Gestapo. I need your help to do that," Marya protested.

"I know your not, but what I'd suggest is that you have Burkhalter invite him to dinner, and then you and ride back to the hotel with Burch. But don't allow Burkhalter to ride in the same car as you. I can make sure an underground member is your driver, and then take you to a safe house. It's going to be your responsibility to get him back to Russia," Hogan wasn't going to volunteer his men for the job.

"How am I supposed to get him there?" Marya asked looking at Hogan as if he was not telling her everything.

"How were you expecting to take him to Russia?" Hogan countered not giving an inch.

"I thought you would think of something, as you always do Hogan darling," Marya tried to win him with her womanly charm.

"This is what I've thought of, I told you in the beginning that I don't care what happens to Burch, and all I was taking care of was the laboratory."

"Hogan, this is not like you at all; its short sided for your normal work. What if I get Burch back to Russian and he starts the same type of process for us?" Marya didn't believe he was being completely forth coming with her. What else was in that lab?

"At least, he won't be working for the Nazis' and that fulfills my orders. More to the point, isn't that why you want to take him back to Russia? I'm helping you accomplish your mission also," Hogan knew there was no way that she'd be able to get Seth back to Russia, and he wasn't going to risk exposing his operation in an attempt to do it. Carl had men who agreed to attempt to take Seth back to a safe house, and keep him there for a couple of days. They were under orders that if he broke free not to pursue him and not to endanger themselves or anyone else trying to hold him. He didn't think there was anyway of getting Seth safely back to London or he'd fight her for him.

"I see, is that so," Marya didn't quite believe his explanation, but she held her tongue obviously he was under some orders he wouldn't expand upon. "Tell me how you were able to get Colonel O'Neill in a Gestapo uniform, and for Captain Fuchs to agree to give him a tour also. What do you have on the Captain?"

"Why would you think I have anything on the Captain?" He answered deadpanning her.

"The only other logical explanation would be that O'Neill is undercover in the Gestapo, but I don't think he is. So what do you have on him?" Marya asked with her interest piqued.

"What I have on the Captain you wouldn't be able to use," Hogan gave her a lopsided grin, he was about to misdirect her with great pleasure.

"Tell me what you have," Marya was now smiling and very intrigued. Hogan leaned over and whispered something into her ear. "That's perfect! You're right I wouldn't be able to use that to persuade him to help me. You keep using it though it is superb. I will make arrangements for Herr Burch to be picked up and taken back to Russia. While I'm kidnapping him, what are you going to be doing?"

"As I said, we're going to take out the laboratory. I don't think it would be safe for you to be out there, it's going to be dangerous. After you capture Herr Burch, what are your plans? Will you be coming back here or staying out at the safe house?" He needed to know where she was going to be for everyone's safety. Bluebird had searched Seth's room and found no Nish'ta in his possessions, so Hogan wasn't worried about Marya or the underground agents being exposed to it.

"I think I will stay with him for a little while, then come back here to be seen with Burkhalter as my alibi when the laboratory explodes. You will be careful, won't you?" She asked with genuine concern on her face and in her voice.

"That's a good idea, and yes we plan to be careful," Hogan said thinking that tonight he was going to do his best not to repeat something disastrous. He said goodbye to her and went to raid the Kommandant's mail.

O'Neill was going over the plans for tonight, at twenty two hundred hours the mission of a lifetime would start. He'd managed to change some things making the going into this job to be more in their favor, but could they pull it off without any deaths this time around? Would he and Sam both make it through the job with the changes he'd made? He had one hidden ace left that could only be used in case of extreme measures. Would it be enough? How many deaths would occur tonight? Would he be able to keep his promise to Hogan? Only time would tell.


	37. Chapter 37

Marya and General Burkhalter left the camp at seven in the evening with Corporal Langenscheidt as their driver to have dinner with Seth, much to the chagrin of Schultz. He wanted to be the official food tester of another one of LeBeau's wonderful meals tonight, but with the General out of camp LeBeau wouldn't be called upon to make dinner. The German Corporal hadn't returned with his passengers by night roll call, which was a good indication to Hogan that things were going as planned. After lights out, the men of barracks two went into action. Those staying behind knew what to do to cover for the ones going out tonight, Hogan was comfortable leaving Sergeant Olsen in charge. Typically not all five of his men would go out on a job, at least one or two would stay behind, but this wasn't a normal job. Everyone was needed to carry it off safely. Sergeant Baker would be monitoring the radio on the outside chance a message from London came through, or that the underground needed to relay information from Hogan. They made their way downstairs to change into their sabotage dark clothing, meeting up with O'Neill, Sam, and Tiger who were already dressed.

Both Carter and Sam had already double and triple checked the explosives they were taking with them and handed the backpacks out to the appropriate person. Sam and Jack securely strapped their Zats onto their uniform pants, as Kinch handed out US made 45 pistols, German Lugers, and automatic rifles to the rest of the team. O'Neill accepting a rifle and passed one over to Sam, then he checked his ammunition. He would have loved to have the firepower of their P-90 rifles, but there wouldn't be time to police all the brass, and having that technology fall into the hands anyone in this time frame was too dangerous. At least if a Zat was captured, no human could reproduce it. Sam and O'Neill were wearing their earpiece radios, which would allow them to communicate with each other. Although, Sam had tried but there just weren't enough spare parts laying around in order for her to rig something up so everyone on the team would have a personal radio. The handheld large walkie-talkies the team had were too big and bulky for a covert operation such as this. O'Neill and Hogan doubled checked the team to make sure everyone had what was needed before giving them the thumbs up to go.

Each person headed out the emergency tunnel exit one by one avoiding the roaming spot light. Once all eight were above ground, they made their way to the road where Tiger's team was waiting with a truck to take them to the laboratory. O'Neill rode shotgun with the driver to show him where they wanted to stop and hide the truck. The last half mile of the trip would be made on foot, so as not to alarm the two guards on duty at the gate. Fifteen minutes later the group arrived at the predetermined spot and the truck pulled off the road letting the passenger's out. One of Tiger's people would hide the truck in the woods, and stay with it until everyone returned to ensure they had transportation out of there.

The group made its way to the laboratory through the forest until they came to a spot where they could observe the compound without being seen. A short wooden fence that was no trouble surrounded the laboratory; there were three small storage buildings near the front of the main building. The guard shack revealed the customary two guards stationed to check identification of anyone entering the compound.

"What do you think?" Hogan asked O'Neill as they observed the compound.

"That light on over there should be the light in Pierre's office," he responded before he took out a small personal one-eye night vision scope checking out the area. It was a tool he'd and Sam had used many times in their careers, but no one else had ever seen. "It looks clear from back here. Sam, why don't you take Carter, Newkirk, and Kinch and circle around the other side. Let me know what you see from that side."

"Yes sir," Sam replied as she and the men then moved silently through the tree line making sure to stay out of sight of any patrols. They made their way to an advantage point, where they could see the entire front and far side of the compound. Sam touched her earphone to turn it on, "Colonel, it looks clear from here." Then Newkirk tapped her shoulder pointing to a shadow, "Hold on Colonel, we have movement on this side."

A scientist came out of the laboratory near the front of the building, and went into one of the adjacent storage sheds close to where Sam and the others were hiding. They all held their breath until the scientist went back into the main building. "We're all clear here sir," Sam relayed back to her commanding officer.

"What happened?" O'Neill requested over their comm link.

"One of the scientists took a box out to the storage shed and then went back inside. He didn't give any indication that he saw or suspected that we were out here, sir." Sam replied relieving O'Neill's concerns of being discovered.

"I think we're ready to go in," O'Neill said to everyone after relaying what had occurred.

Hogan had Tiger send her two best people who spoke fluent German to take out the two soldiers in the guard shack. In anticipation of their post, they were wearing Luftwaffe uniforms; one was dressed as a Corporal and the other as a Sergeant. Her other three underground members moved out across the compound in search of any additional guards that might be patrolling the area.

Hogan, O'Neill, Tiger, and LeBeau made their way to the back of the building as Sam, Carter, Newkirk, and Kinch went in through the front door of the laboratory, each team surreptitiously moving forward to their way to their individual assignments. Newkirk and Kinch went in first to deal with any resistance they might encounter. As they entered the building, a lone guard looked up from his post where he'd been reading his copy of Mein Kampf. He called out for them to 'halt', instantly Newkirk took aim at him and fired. The German dove and rolled out of the way taking cover, but not before he hit the emergency button sounding the alarm.


	38. Chapter 38

O'Neill was picking the lock on the backdoor, and had just opened it as the alarm started going off; he wasn't sure if he tripped a wire they hadn't seen, or if the other team had done something to trigger it. Then he heard rapid gunfire coming from the front of the building.

"Sam, what's going on?" O'Neill quickly activated his headset waiting impatiently for her to respond.

Taking fire from the guard's machine gun, Newkirk and Kinch took up defensive positions as they tried to assess the SS sentry's position in the now darken room. The German was spraying the room wildly not being able to determine his assailants' location in the dark. Kinch slowly moved forward to the right side of the room hoping to gain ground and better access to his target. He had to dodge several times to avoid the barrage of bullets hailing his way. Sam and Carter stayed in the back of the room trying to draw some of the fire off of Kinch. Meanwhile, Newkirk took advantage of Kinch's decoy maneuver to pull away the gunfire, and move across the left side of the room where he had a clearer view of the mark. When he was in position, he took aim and the machine gun instantly went silently. Kinch moved in to clear the gun and make sure the scene was secure. That guard would never shoot at an Allied solider again. For a moment it bothered Carter, but then he remembered Marie's French saying c'est guerre, _that is the way of war_ and moved forward_._

"A guard tripped the security alarm as we entered; the situation has been secured on this end. We don't know about any other guards at this point, sir," she replied in a crisp military manner.

O'Neill relayed the information to Hogan, who wasn't any happier about the circumstances than O'Neill was. They didn't know if the alarm was only local within the building, or if it also sent an alarm out to Gestapo headquarters. Cautiously, the team made its way down the main corridors to the offshoot for another hallway. "That will take you up to Pierre's office where we saw the light from outside," he pointed them in the correct direction. Hogan and LeBeau gave an ok sign as they parted from O'Neill and Tiger.

Hogan and LeBeau followed the hallway checking out each room on the way not meeting any resistance until nearly at Pierre's office. Another guard was stationed at the entrance to the office behind a barricade, and when he saw the pair, he started shooting at them. The shards of the florescent lights spew through the air threatening to cut anyone they came into contact with. Meanwhile, heated gunfire continued to exchange until the heroes had to retreat, there was no way of getting to Pierre from this direction. _We have to find another way around_, Hogan thought as he and LeBeau moved back down the passageway, bullets still flying their way. This was way more resistance than they expected.

Kinch and Newkirk secured the machine gun and pistol that their guard had on him. He was definitely dead, but it was routine and they were going to make sure that there would be no more danger from his guns. They moved onward a few meters more reaching the labs meeting no more resistance, Sam and Carter were bringing up the rear and had just entered the first lab when they heard gunfire coming from the far hallway. Sam nodded to Kinch to go and help whoever was in the skirmish; she and Carter would start placing the bombs. Sam took a moment to look around the lab to find where the best secondary explosions would help destroying this building. Pointing to several places she and Carter started putting bombs throughout the smaller lab while the sounds of gunfire rang in the background. Both were worried about their comrades, was everyone uninjured?

Newkirk and Kinch came around a corner not far from the labs at the same time as Hogan and LeBeau; both teams nearly shot the other one until they recognized each other. Hogan relayed what they had run into and his plan to take the guard out. Drawing out on the wall with his finger, he wanted the other two to come around from the front side, while he and LeBeau drew fire from the direction in which they had just come. Hopefully, the enemy soldier wouldn't hear or see the other team coming from the far side and they could take him out.

Tiger took the lead as she and O'Neill made the way to the storage tanks reserves of the Nish'ta. The door was locked, but this time it was Tiger who picked the lock to let them inside. Opening the door, a single gunshot was fired at them.

"Stay away," a frightened male voice came from inside the room. "I have a gun, I'll shoot."

"We don't want to harm you," Tiger called back to him. "We're here to rescue the scientists being forced to work on this project against their will. We're to help you."

"I don't believe you, lord Seth said people would come to try and take us away from him," the man replied in a still fearful voice. O'Neill knew instantly that he had been dosed with the Nish'ta, and he had the cure for that.

"May I come in so we can speak to each other instead of at each other?" Tiger asked softly.

O'Neill just wanted one good blast with his Zat, but he didn't want to get shot himself in the process. Quietly to Tiger he said, "When I shoot him, get him out of the way so I can destroy the chemical."

"Not a problem," she answered but both turned their heads as they heard gunfire coming from the direction Hogan had gone.

Taking a deep breath O'Neill stated, "They're good at their jobs, let's finish ours."

Tiger nodded her head, "What do you say? Can I step into the doorway without you shooting me, so I can show you that I'm unarmed?" She tried once more in a calm voice, although she was feeling anything except calm and wanted to join the firefight. O'Neill was watching in the direction the sounds were coming from protecting them from a rear assault.

"I hear gunfire out there and I'm sure that you're not unarmed. Who are you and why are you trying to stop my lord Seth and his plans?" The man was keeping them at bay outside the door, as he made sure the hoses were in place and connected to air vent. Everything was ready, and then he turned on the pump sending the Nish'ta throughout the ventilation system in the building. O'Neill heard the pump start; quickly, he took a step into the doorway and fired, but not before a large quantity of the chemical spread throughout the building. He'd find out in a few minutes if everyone was immune to the Nish'ta or not.

Across town an alarm went off and the man raised an eyebrow.


	39. Chapter 39

Earlier that evening, General Burkhalter was dinning with Seth and Marya at one of the better restaurants in town. Their meal was winding down, and they were enjoying an after dinner bottle of wine. Burkhalter was being the gracious host, but he didn't like this man. He would tolerate him because the Fuhrer wanted this project completed. He hoped that in a few days he'd never have to see him again.

Seth loathed General Albert Burkhalter but Marya was interesting. He had the feeling if he could pry her away from Burkhalter for the night, he'd be able to seduce her easily. They were both getting drunk on the wine, but being a Goa'uld he didn't get drunk, although he let them believe he was. If Marya wanted him drunk, then he'd play along in order to get what he wanted from her. After all, he was a man who had needs that he wanted met tonight, and Seth always got what he wanted from any woman.

"Marya, would you care to join me in a walk around the park. It's lovely this time of evening," Seth asked in his most charming way. Burkhalter was unhappy, but he had orders to give Seth anything he wanted to keep him happy and working.

"I would love to take a walk with you? Albie, don't worry I'll get a ride back out to the camp later tonight," Marya replied giving the General a kiss on the check. Seth was falling into her plans perfectly. They'd take the underground driven car towards the park, but kidnap him instead. The couple walked out laughing at a private joke, and leaving the General to pay the bill and glaring after them. As they exited the restaurant, a Gestapo car pulled up alongside them informing they were Herr Burch's ride. The pair got in and started towards the park, but instead the car took the road out of town towards the underground hideout.

"Where are you going you idiots?" Seth yelled using his human voice instead of his Goa'uld voice that he typically used when angry.

The man in the front passenger seat turned around holding a gun on the couple in the back. "We are with the underground, and you are our prisoners now. Just sit back and do as you're told and you won't be hurt."

Seth seethed at him, but didn't make a move at that time. Marya played along with them and raised her hands pretending to be scared in an overdramatic way. The car raced along the main road leaving Hammelburg for about ten minutes until they pulled out onto a country lane. A few minutes later, Seth and Marya were being taken into a farmhouse, which was the underground's safe house. Once inside Marya let Seth know that she was in on this kidnapping and he was going to Russia with her the next day. In fact, their Russian transport would be at the house within a couple of hours.

At that moment, a light on his watch went off indicating the intruder alarm had been activated at his laboratory, and he raised his eyebrow. Obviously, he was needed elsewhere and this kidnapping farce had to stop now. Sliding his hand device down his sleeve and into place, he used it to throw the two underground agents across the room with a wave of his hand. The two agents were knocked unconscious, much to Marya's dismay. Then Seth turned to Marya throwing her into the far wall. She slid down it bleeding from her head unconscious. Seth took the car driving directly to the laboratory. His project was too important and to close to completion to allow the underground or anyone else to stop him now. It had taken him centuries to get this close to world domination, and nothing or no one was going to get in his way.

At the laboratory, Tiger took the confused and stun scientist out into the hallway, while O'Neill started using the Zat gun on the chemical. It took nearly three dozen shots to completely destroy the chemical, but a large amount of it was hanging in the air. When he turned around the scientist was watching with fearful eyes the size of saucers.

"I…I…I've nev…never seen a ray gun like that before. Where did you get such a thing?" The scientist was barely able to get out. O'Neill recognized him as the person who gave him the briefcase on his last visit.

"It's experimental, let's get you out of here," O'Neill suggested and hoping that with all the man had been through with the drug in his system that he'd forget about the Zat. The three moved down the hallway towards the main labs, when gunfire erupted again from the other side of the building. O'Neill activated his headset again, "Sam, what's going on?"

"It's not us, sir," she replied, "Kinch and Newkirk went to help. We have the bombs set in the smaller lab and starting the larger lab now."

"All right, we have a civilian that I'm going to send outside, and we're going to help whoever is in trouble," O'Neill informed her. Tiger directed the scientist to wait outside and pointed him towards the door they had entered. The pair headed back towards where Hogan and LeBeau where trying to get to Pierre. On the way, another SS soldier came out of no where and started shooting at them. O'Neill pulled Tiger out of the way, saving her from being hit, but O'Neill wasn't as lucky as the bullet entered his body.

Hogan and LeBeau were taking gunfire from the barricaded guard keeping him busy, as Kinch and LeBeau came up from behind him. Shots were exchanged in both directions until the guard suddenly stopped firing. The four moved forward to secure the scene with adrenaline pumping high through their systems; they still needed to find man they were looking for. As they got close to Pierre's office, another guard came out shooting. Kinch took aim with his rifle and shot seriously wounding the soldier, but the man continued to fire. Suddenly, he stopped firing and then they heard Pierre call out from his lab. He'd taken a large object and hit the guard over the head knocking him out.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with the other one, but this one was safeguarding me at gunpoint," Pierre said coming out of his office. Newkirk cleared the two guards' guns while the other three men went into the scientist's office. There they started helping collect the information that needed to be saved, before the building blew up.

At the front gate, Seth blew through the roadblock nearly hitting one of Tiger's men; his car came to a screeching halt in front of the laboratory.


	40. Chapter 40

The men who had been stationed at the front gates fired at Seth as he emerged from the car, but his personal protective force field was turned on so the bullets bounced off of it, never coming close to endangering him. The Goa'uld didn't give a second thought to the underground guards shooting at him as he entered the building. Taking in the sight of the lobby and the dead soldier, Seth disgustedly walked back towards his head scientist's office. Whoever was responsible for destroying his laboratory was going to pay dearly. At least, one of his minions had been able to flood the building with the Nish'ta has he'd been ordered to do. So, he expected everyone not already under his control to be unconscious by this time and not to run into any resistance.

O'Neill shot back killing the soldier who had shot him. After they made sure no one else was gunning for them Tiger made him stop to take care of his wound.

"You are injured, here sit down so I can stop the bleeding," she said leading him over to a chair in the office.

"It's nothing, I've been hurt much worse before," O'Neill tried to fend her off.

"Oui, I'm sure that you have and you sound just like Robert. But, we can't have you dripping blood all the way back to the camp, now can we? So sit down and let me fix you up until the medic can see you," Tiger ordered as she started to tear the bottom of her sweater to use it as a bandage.

"Wait, here use this instead," O'Neill handed her a camouflaged bandage from one of his pockets. He knew she was right and there was no arguing with Tiger.

"Merci, this is great I've never thought of using something like this to help hide wounds." Tiger decided she would make those up for her team.

"Sir, are you all right?" Sam's voice came over the headset.

"We're fine, just found another one of the guards. How are the bombs and the lab coming along?" O'Neill answered; he didn't want her worried at small flesh wound.

"We're about half-way through setting the bombs and haven't seen any resistance in the labs. We need about fifteen more minutes to complete the job," Sam updated him. They'd been there nearly forty-five minutes already.

"Watch your backs, we're going to meet up with the others," O'Neill said as he tapped his headset off. Tiger had finished wrapping up his arm, and they headed down the hallway towards the rest of the team.

"LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk, I want you to go clear the rest of the building. Professor, how many people should we be on the lookout for?" Hogan inquired from the Frenchman.

"There is just myself and my assistant plus a few guards in the building, but I'm not sure how many are here tonight," Pierre answered him.

"How about you show me where these rocket plans are and we'll take care of them," Hogan suggested as his men proceeded to secure the rest of laboratory.

The three men went back down the hallway, which Hogan and LeBeau had come up with their weapons aimed to take out any more targets as they walked through the building. Each office in that hallway was cleared one by one before they moved on to the next. As they turned down the back corridor, they came upon a room that was locked; Kinch fired a shot into the lock to open it. The room held a rocket proto type that the men had never seen before. Each walked around the missile in awe wondering what they should do with it. Before they could form a solid solution to the rockets destiny, they heard someone coming down the hall. Each took up defensive spots barely breathing as they watched for whoever was coming their way. None were giving away their location and the element of surprise would be on their side for once this evening. A moment later Tiger and O'Neill came into view.

"Sir," Newkirk called out letting out a deep breath as his anxiety subsided. "Look what we found inside this room." The other men lowered their weapons grateful it was friends and not foe.

O'Neill entered and whistled when he saw the rocket. "Now that's sweet, I've never seen anything like it before." He walked around the table inspecting it. It didn't go unnoticed by him that no one seemed to be affected by the Nish'ta, their plan had worked.

"Is this the rocket that we're supposed to be getting the plans for?" Tiger asked as she also studied the prototype. "Should we take it with us?"

"It's small enough that we could do that," Kinch responded testing the weight of the rocket. A two-man crew could easily carry the thing.

"Give me a head count, how many guards do you know that have been taken out," O'Neill asked the men. LeBeau told him that so far three had been accounted for at that point. "And we took out one ourselves. Go clear the rest of the building, there should be one more guard around here somewhere. We'll talk to Pierre and see if this would be beneficial to take along," O'Neill answered as everyone left the room dispersing to their individual assignments. He and Tiger cautiously made their way to Pierre's office. When they walked into the office, they could see Pierre laying unconscious on the floor, and Seth standing over Hogan torturing him with the Goa'uld hand ribbon device. The golden flow of energy emanating from the center jewel was tearing apart Hogan's brain, molecule by molecule ever so slowly and excruciatingly.

Out at the underground safe house, Finn came to with a severe headache and several cracked ribs as he looked around the room. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear, but then he could see his brother Raven and Marya both still unconscious lying near each other. Slowly and painfully, he made his way to his feet to check on the others. First, he checked his brother and then Marya. One had a pulse. The other was dead.


	41. Chapter 41

Langenscheidt drove the General back to Stalag 13 from his dinner in town. Burkhalter hadn't spoken the entire ride home, upset that Marya had taken a shine to Herr Burch. Burkhalter was convinced that he was as evil as most of the Gestapo were. What could she possible see in him?

Colonel Klink met him as the car came to a stop near the Kommandant's office. "General, did you have a nice dinner in town?" He asked opening the door for his boss.

"No, Klink I didn't. Now, I have to make a call," Burkhalter cut him off not wanting to deal with the man he considered a weasel.

"Where is Fraulein Marya? Didn't she return to camp with you?" Klink was hoping that she'd never set foot in his camp again!

"No, she didn't Klink. She'll be back later. Now if you'll excuse me I have to call Berlin," Burkhalter shut Klink's office door before the kommandant could join him for his phone call. It was humiliating for the General's date to fall over herself for their dinner guest, and he didn't want Klink to know what had occurred.

Sitting in Klink's chair behind the desk calming himself for a moment, he picked up the phone and had the operator connect him. "This is General Burkhalter; I have an update for the Fuhrer. Yes, I'll wait," the General drummed his fingers on Klink's desk still thinking of how he was going to spin this evening. "Heil mein Fuhrer, I wanted let you know that Herr Burch says the chemical will be ready as promised day after tomorrow. Ja, mein Fuhrer, I will accompany Herr Burch to bring you a sample so you can see how effective it is in destroying the enemy. Ja mein Fuhrer, I assure you that Herr Burch had an enjoyable evening. I even arranged for him to have some feminine company this evening. Yes, I will make sure he has everything he needs in order to complete the project. Thank you mein Fuhrer, good night," Burkhalter put the phone down and poured himself a drink. That went better than he imagined, his boss was in a good mood for a change.

Now, if he could only have that charming feminine company himself, instead he knew that he'd have to deal with Klink as soon as he opened the office door. _Maybe he needed another drink or two before he could handle that_, he thought as he took a long drink from the decanter.

When Seth got to Pierre's office, Hogan and the professor were going through some paperwork. _So this was the man who was going to stop him from claiming what was rightfully his?_ "How dare you attack the laboratory of your Lord Seth? Who does your military work for that you are immune to the Nish'ta? Is it the System Lords or the Tok'ra?" Seth demanded in his full Goa'uld voice.

Pierre instantly cringed in fear, knowing the torture he was about to receive again. Could he not escape this awful creature? Had he now ensnarled his rescue team into being prisoners of Seth?

Hogan quickly turned towards Seth quite unsettled at the sight in front of him. The man's voice wasn't human, and his eyes literally glowed like light sockets were plugged into them. Instinctively, he emptied the clip of his barrette into Seth, but instead of killing the man the bullets bounced off some type of invisible shield in which he was surrounded. At that moment, Seth waved his hand at Pierre, who went flying across the room like a ragdoll bouncing off a table before coming to rest on the ground unconscious. Then he turned his full attention to Hogan.

"Answer me, who does your military work for the System Lords or the Tok'ra?" Seth was steaming with rage as he walked over standing inches from Hogan.

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about," Hogan knew he was in serious trouble here.

"You will answer me," Seth growled as he raised his hand above Hogan's head with his hand ribbon device forcing Hogan to his knees. Try as he might, Hogan couldn't resist or bring his arms up to shield his face from that wretched device. He was completely helpless, and the pain searing through his mind was more severe than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. "I can keep this up for days or the end can be mercifully quick. Tell me what I want to know." Seth released him from his grip.

"I really don't know…what you're asking. Never heard of …the System Lords or …Tok'ra," Hogan panted out, unsure he'd be able to live though another experience with that device.

"I don't believe you!" Seth roared as he started the torture process again with a smile. A few seconds later, someone entered the office behind him with a gasp.

Tiger quickly recovered from her surprise at the sight and fired her rifle dead center into Seth, but was shocked when once again the bullets bounced off him. Seth let Hogan out of his grip as he turned toward the new comers. Maybe he could get answers out of them; he angrily asked them the same question he'd been asking Hogan. Tiger fired once again, but with the same results. Was there no way to take down this madman? O'Neill stood in front of Tiger as Seth raised his hand in their direction.

"I will not ask again, who does your military work for?" Seth repeated.

O'Neill keeping Seth's attention diverted from his hands, as he quietly unsheathed his knife. "Long time no see, old Seth. I'll tell you what you need to know. I have a present for you from Ra," then he threw his knife at the Goa'uld piercing the center of the hand Seth was wearing the ribbon device on. "Ra sends his greetings and says he'll be down in a little while to pick you up." O'Neill knew that would send Seth into hiding for several decades again.

"Who are you? Are you really Gestapo?" Seth screamed out at in pain as the knife stuck through his hand.

"Who me? I'm no one, but I'd suggest if you want to live you'll leave before Ra shows up though," O'Neill moved out of the way letting Seth escape. He'd find him again and kill him in fifty years, even though every fiber in his body wanted to take Seth out right there and now. Seth's eyes glowed once more, as he left the office and headed out the front door of the building.

Tiger ran over to Hogan and held him in her arms, "Mon amour, can you hear me?" She whispered stroking his face, her tears falling upon his still body as his breathes grew shallower.


	42. Chapter 42

Finn knew time was of the essence; he had to get the three of them out of the house fast. If Herr Burch had told the Gestapo where they were then the Gestapo could be descending upon the underground's safe house at any moment. Barely able to move himself, he knew he couldn't get his brother's body out of the house and the unconscious Marya alone. With great effort, he pulled the radio out of its hiding place. Papa Bear's men would be monitoring the radio tonight, he thought as he set it to their emergency channel.

"Little Goose to Goldie Locks, Little Goose to Goldie Locks, please come in Goldie Locks," he listened holding his breath at the static until the response he needed came across the airwaves.

"This is Goldie Locks, go ahead Little Goose," Baker answered him puzzled why he'd be using the emergency frequency. Finn explained what happened with Seth escaping and he needed assistance at once. They should notify Papa Bear's group that went out to the laboratory of the danger they were in now. "Thank you Little Goose, we'll notify Carl and get help sent out to you as soon as possible. And we'll also let the Colonel know about Burch. Take care of yourself and stay hidden. Goldie Locks out."

Finn sat back against the wall and waited. Nothing could be done now until help arrived. Tears started streaming down his face as he sat holding his older brother's dead body in his arms. _Would this war destroy them all?_

* * *

"The bombs are set sir," Sam said coming into the office, shocked at the sight.

"Gov'nor, we've cleared the building there's no one else here besides us…" Newkirk started but stopped dead in his tracks just behind Sam in the doorway, blocking the view from the others as he saw Hogan down and Tiger's tears. "Is the Gov'nor dead?" His voice nearly cracked. The others pressed past him in the room with stunned faces looking at the pale form of their commanding officer.

Tiger looked up with red eyes, "His breathing is getting more shallow. We have to save him."

Pierre had regained consciousness, went over to a drawer, and pulled out a small device that kinda looked like a cherry filled danish pastry with gold exterior and a red tone interior circle. "Once, Herr Burch healed a worker who broke her arm with this thing. I have no idea how it works, does anyone here?"

O'Neill was kneeling beside Tiger and Hogan, he couldn't believe that his mentor was laying here dying by the hands of that damn snakehead. He was not trading one life for another on his mission to make sure Rob's mistake never happened. "Sam?" he looked up at her the question unspoken on his lips, but she understood immediately.

Sam nodded her head yes, taking the device from Pierre, she knelt down beside Hogan. O'Neill helped Tiger to lay him down on the ground, so Sam could try to heal him using the Goa'uld healing device. She'd managed to make it work in the past and the stakes were just as high now as then. The outcome of World War Two depended upon the survival of Hogan and his men. The entire future of the Earth's population laid in her hands as she closed her eyes concentrating on making the device work. Nothing happened. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

"No pressure Sam, just relax and try again," O'Neill gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm. "You can do this." He encouraged her with a small smile. Jack was going to give her one more chance, and if she couldn't heal Hogan then he'd pull his last ace out and use it. Everyone else in the room waited with baited breath to see if Hogan would live or die.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried again, this time a light yellow energy flowed from the device carrying its healing power deep into Hogan's body. A moment later, Hogan regained consciousness. He blinked and looked around at everyone staring down at him in total amazement. No one from that era understood what exactly had happened, but what they did know was that Colonel Hogan was now awake and going to make it. O'Neill and Sam were used to being around and working with Goa'uld technology, and had no intentions on explaining any of it to the rest of the group. Sam pocketed the healing device; it didn't need to fall into the wrong hands.

"We need to get out of here," O'Neill said, "How long do we have before the bombs go off?"

"Sir, we have six minutes before they explode," Carter answered him.

Hogan was coming out of shock as O'Neill and Tiger helped him sit-up. "We definitely need to get out," Hogan affirmed standing up. "I'm all right everyone, let's go. Do we have everything that we needed to retrieve, Pierre?"

"Oui, Colonel Hogan it is right here, we should hurry," Pierre said picking up the paperwork he needed.

"How did your knife get through his shield when the bullets didn't?" Tiger asked still not believing everything she'd seen in the last few minutes.

"It's a matter of velocity, things moving fast like bullets don't get through, but slow moving objects like knives tossed will go through every time," O'Neill answered her then turning to the professor asked. "We found a prototype in a room down the hall; do we need to take that with us?"

"No, it doesn't work. I made sure of that, these plans are all that are important," he answered holding tight to the paperwork.

Everyone started making their way to the front of the building. Hogan, Tiger, and O'Neill were leading the way with LeBeau, Pierre, and Kinch right behind them, and bringing up the back was Sam, Newkirk, and Carter. Hogan's team had cleared the building saying there wasn't another guard in the building, so they expected no resistance, but were still on high alert. As the group came around into the lobby of the building, the fifth guard revealed himself shooting at the group. Tiger pushed Hogan out of the way and O'Neill jumped in front of her taking a bullet directly to his chest instead of Tiger being hit, then he fell to the ground hard. Hogan shot and killed the Gestapo soldier, but not before Kinch also fell from his hail of bullets. Newkirk watched in horror as Kinch slid down the wall leaving a trail of crimson blood in stark comparison to the whiteness of the wall.


	43. Chapter 43

"Goldilocks to Snow White come in Snow White," Baker spoke into the radio in the tunnels below barracks two. Static came back and he tried again before receiving a response.

"This is Snow White," a French voice came across the radio. "What can I do for you Goldilocks?"

"We need to get word to your inside team that a very dangerous person is heading their way. They need to be on the lookout for the target who escaped from his cage tonight. He maybe heading towards your location," Baker felt code was safer tonight.

"A Gestapo car just left here a couple of minutes at a high rate of speed. I think I'm going to move in and pick the group up instead of waiting for them to come to me," Snow White responded.

"That sounds like a good move. Let us know if we can assist in anyway, Goldilocks out." Baker had one more call to make as he quickly changed the radio frequency and contacted Carl explaining what happened at the safe house. After getting off the radio, Baker hung his headset up letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Were Colonel Hogan and the rest of his team all right? Would they all come home?

* * *

Sam ran to O'Neill and dropping down by his side. "Jack, are you all right?"

"Yeah, the vest stopped it. How is everyone else?" He asked sitting up slowly rubbing his chest, and then pulling the bullet out of his Kevlar vest. Looking around, Jack saw Kinch lying on the floor with the heroes surrounding him.

Newkirk was kneeling by Kinch holding pressure over his wound; Carter was standing next to him with wet eyes, LeBeau stood shocked, Hogan barely believing his own eyes was standing halfway between O'Neill and Kinch with Tiger by his side.

"Sam, can you use that machine thing on Kinch?" Hogan's voice was afraid to hope. Kinch was dying; the bullet had torn through his chest near his heart.

Sam kneeled down beside him, but before she could activate the healing device, Kinch looked up at his friends and took his last breath. She looked back at O'Neill; there was nothing she could do now. Carter's shoulder started shaking as he tried to control his sobs; LeBeau went painfully white more from Kinch's death than the blood. Newkirk couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend, his mind numb with anguish.

O'Neill's thoughts were running fast. This couldn't be happening! Kinch wasn't supposed to die on this job, and O'Neill was determined that no one was going to die. He couldn't let Rob down, not now, not again. He wasn't trading one life for another – they all had to make it out of here. "How much time do we have until the bombs go off?" He said standing up and going to Kinch. "Major!" He called to shake her out of shock.

"Four minutes, sir," Sam answered immediately.

"Get them out of here, that's an order," O'Neill barked as he bent down to pick Kinch up in a fireman's hold, then he headed down the hallway away from the entrance of the building.

"Sir we're down to three minutes and fifty seconds," Sam called after him confused.

"Sha're only needed two and a half minutes," O'Neill yelled back as picked up speed down the hallway. "Get them out of here Major!" *

A glimmer of hope shone in Sam's eyes as she began to understand; quickly she started moving Hogan's stunned men towards the outside of the building before it blew up. She was praying the entire time that O'Neill could pull it off and didn't run out of time.

"Wait one bloody moment, what the hell is the Colonel doing? We have to get Kinch out of here and give him a proper burial," Newkirk demanded resisting Sam's efforts to get him out of the building.

"Oui, what is Colonel O'Neill doing?" LeBeau chimed in with a string of French that didn't need translation. Carter was in shock and could only nod in agreement with his teammates.

"The Major is right; we need to get out of here. Move now," Hogan ordered his men forcing them to leave the building. They had to get a safe distance before it blew up.

* * *

Carl and his crew immediately drove out to the safe house to aide Finn and Marya. As they arrived at the house, another vehicle pulled up behind them and three burly men got out. Carl recognized the Russian group led by his friend Boris, and greeted him with affection as the six men made their way inside to check on their friends. Finn was still holding his brother's body and Marya was just starting to come too. One of Carl's men, Steven, was the underground doctor and he made his way to Marya first. After an initial assessment, Steven said she had a major concussion and needed further medical treatment but should pull through. Then he checked Finn saying he would also recover. Gently and quickly the survivors were moved into the truck as well as Raven's body, both vehicles went to hide at another safe house where Steven could give his patients better medical care.

As Hogan's team exited the building, the truck they had arrived in was just pulling through the front gate where the guards and the scientist sent out earlier climbed into it. The team ran the few yards and got into the truck waiting for O'Neill to come out of the building. Each person was quiet with their own thoughts waiting and watching.

Sitting in the back of the truck waiting, Hogan looked across the aisle and knew what his greatest mistake had been; he'd always suspected, but couldn't admit it to himself until that moment. However, he didn't know what to think about O'Neill's actions. Kinch was dead. Dead! He had failed his team and lost one of them on this job. They all knew the risk, but that didn't matter. He had failed Kinch. Why did Kinch have to make the ultimate sacrifice to alter Hogan's greatest mistake? And why did O'Neill carry his body deeper into the building? Who was Sha're? What did two and a half minutes mean? Was there a way to bring someone back from the dead? No, that was science fiction like Buck Rogers and absolutely insane. He wouldn't believe anything could change the reality of Kinch's death. So why in the world would O'Neill run into a building about to explode in five seconds? Where was O'Neill?

Exactly on time, in brilliant shades of color, the building exploded and the earth trembled. The heat of the explosion and fire reached the people in the truck. "Jack!" Sam screamed as the building blew up. Hogan and Newkirk held her back from running into the burning inferno. There was no sign Jack O'Neill had gotten out in time.

* * *

*Reference to Stargate the Movie (The original one before the series.)


	44. Chapter 44

_Sixty seconds before this building blows_, O'Neill thought as he waited for the hum of the sarcophagus to stop. He knew Kinch needed at least another thirty seconds in the Goa'uld coffin looking device that could heal major wounds, and bring someone back from death if used quickly enough. When he'd found Seth's office a few days ago and the concealed room behind the closet, he'd hit on a gold mine – a hidden sarcophagus. This was his last ace and it had to work, or they'd both die in this damn building. Pacing a few steps, O'Neill was cognizant that they could still come under attack; he never let his guard down even though he'd locked the door from this side. He only hoped that the others could wait and give him a few minutes to join them outside, so he and Kinch wouldn't have to walk the five miles back to Stalag 13. His injuries were minor, but he didn't think a hike of that magnitude was in him or Kinch tonight. Looking at his watch, they had thirty seconds to go, but the machine was still humming along; he'd give it a few more seconds. O'Neill paced more with his anxiety rising rapidly, and the bile in his stomach coming up his throat.

Twenty seconds until they were both beyond bringing back, it had to be now or never. He opened the sarcophagus early, but could see that Kinch was alive but still unconscious. Fortunately the wound looked healed. O'Neill lifted him out of the contraption and half-dragging Kinch walked over to Seth's emergency exit plan. He pushed the button sequence on the wall, and then stepped into the center circle of ring transporter. He had no idea where they'd take them, but he knew from Seth's history it would be outside the building and that's all that mattered for the moment. Kinch was starting to come to as O'Neill supported him and had Kinch's arm draped over his own shoulders, O'Neill's left arm wrapped around Kinch's waist. He was ready to let Kinch drop to the floor if they came out of the ring cycle into a dangerous place. Hopefully it would be close and not a few miles from the building.

When the transportation cycle stopped, all O'Neill could see was darkness. Immediately, he felt the explosion from the building, and both men were shaken off their feet falling to the ground. Kinch moaned as he hit the floor and O'Neill covered him unsure where they were still. Then through a crack in the door, he could see the light of the fire burning in the lab, and he knew they were in one of the storage buildings at the front of the building. Helping Kinch up and to walk, they exited the structure. To O'Neill's great relief the truck that had brought them to the lab was at the front gate, and they headed that direction as fast as Kinch could walk.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Hogan said gently restraining Sam. He knew she wanted to see if there was anyway to save the man she loved. "We have to leave now. We'll have company in a matter of minutes."

"He wouldn't have gone back inside without a way out. We have to give him a little more time," Sam shot back with conviction.

Hogan studied her face and knew that she believed what she said, but he also knew that no one survived who was inside that building when it blew. He had to protect the remaining members of this mission. "I'm sorry, we have to go now."

"Who is that over there?" Carter asked almost not believing his eyes at the sight of two men walking towards the truck.

"Jack!" Sam yelled as she climbed out of the truck and ran to them. She took Kinch's other arm over her shoulders helping to take some of the load off O'Neill. "I thought we'd lost you, sir," she said as they continued to the truck.

"Seth had a ring transporter next to his sarcophagus," O'Neill replied grateful to be alive as he saw the building in full flames. "Let's get out of here," he requested as they arrived at the truck.

Hogan blinked his eyes several times and shook his head. His mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Kinch was alive! Kinch was really alive. He jumped down and helped get him in the truck. How? Why? How? His mind was racing so fast that he couldn't keep up with his own thoughts.

Newkirk looked at his friend and stood shocked still, and then he reached out and touched Kinch to make sure he was real and breathing. _Someone was going to bloody hell explain this_, Newkirk thought.

A huge grin covered Carter's face as he made room for Kinch to sit down. Maybe they'd been wrong and Kinch wasn't really dead, but just unconscious earlier. He didn't care, his friend was here and all right that's all that mattered at this moment.

Tiger didn't know what to think, but was pleased that Hogan hadn't lost his second in command. She knew how close to each other the two men were, they were the closest of friends as they shared the burdens of command. She quietly observed Hogan's reactions extremely happy for him.

LeBeau saw Kinch get into the truck and his mind shut down. He was too stunned at the sight and passed out hitting the floorboard of the truck with a thud. The noise caused everyone to look back and laughed. They'd found something else that LeBeau would faint at besides the sight of blood.

Hogan ordered the driver to get them out of there fast. The truck took off carrying its passengers back to Stalag 13. When they were safely on the main road moving away from the laboratory, they could see Gestapo cars exiting to go down to the compound. _It was a successfully completed mission, and all who went out to the lab made it back alive. A few a little worse for the wear, but nonetheless they were all going home_, O'Neill allowed a lopsided grin to show as he looked around the truck.


	45. Chapter 45

Back at Stalag 13, Hogan sent for the medics to make sure Kinch was truly all right and to treat O'Neill's arm. Hogan insisted that he was fine; the men needed attention first. The mission had only been taken about three hours, but so much had occurred in that time frame. Everyone needed to process what had happened at the laboratory, and Hogan knew his men needed time together to come to an understanding and assure themselves Kinch was all right. There would be questions for him and O'Neill tomorrow, but for now, he hovered near his medic until he knew Kinch had been checked out. Then he went down the hall looking for where O'Neill had gone, Tiger following him.

In the sleeping quarters, Sam was placing bandages on O'Neill's injury. Not wanting to interrupt Hogan and Tiger stood at the corner in the room of the tunnel watching. They were close almost touching one another. "She loves him," Tiger said simply looking up into Hogan's dark brown eyes.

"I know he loves her too and that's a problem," he responded. She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek.

"Is it so wrong for a woman to love a man?" Her mouth moved imperceptibly closer, their lips barely brushing.

"It's never wrong for a man to love a woman," her brown eyes went deep into his soul. He moved closer to kiss her, whispering into her mouth, "But for them it's wrong."

Moving slightly away from the kiss, she asked tilting her head. "Why is it wrong?"

"Because they're in the same unit; it's not allowed," he whispered into her ear.

"But we work together," the warmth of her body penetrated deep into his. "All they want is to do the same in order to make sure the other is safe."

"I know but there are rules prohibiting it. If you were in the military, we couldn't work so close together." His pulse rate had gone up with the close contact.

"I'm glad I'm not; I wouldn't want for us not to be able to work closely." Her hand rested on his chest, her body moving closer to his with a sway of her hips. "Don't make trouble for them, he saved my life tonight," Tiger said softly then she kissed him deeply, her body aching for intimacy.

"I won't," he agreed returning her kiss, his body yearning to bring her closer in private.

"Excuse me Colonel," Carter said interrupting them. Hogan looked over his shoulder sighing; the young man always had bad timing. "Kinch says London is on the radio and wants to speak with you."

"Keep that thought," Hogan winked at Tiger then followed Carter back to the radio room.

O'Neill had watched their interchange smiling, mission accomplished. Then he winced when Sam put something on his arm, "Gees, easy there." Sam was a great scientist, but not the gentlest medic with earth medicine.

"If you'd let me use the healing device on you then I wouldn't have to be doing this," she responded with a smirk.

"I don't like using that technology unless absolutely necessary. Besides, it's minor and will heal in a few days. Thank you for tonight," he said looking deep into her blue eyes knowing that she had been terrified.

"For what?" she asked putting the tape away.

"For getting them out of there and trusting that I'd make it out," he gave her a lopsided grin, then leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," she responded by kissing him back. "But, please don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not to. I need to talk to Hogan. Meet you back here in a while? I have plans for you," he suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh you do, huh?" Sam replied with a sly smile and watched him walk down the tunnel towards the radio room, sighing at the sight of her lover's very sexy ass.

O'Neill entered the radio room where everyone was gathered around waiting for Hogan to finish his conversation. This was the first contact they'd had with the Allied High Command in five days. A few minutes later, Hogan hung up the headset smiling. He had informed London about their successful mission in destroying the laboratory, and would send the plans for the rocket to London via courier with an escaping prisoner soon.

"Why has London been on radio silence for days?" Kinch asked shutting the system down.

"They had a huge airstrike tonight on Berlin, hundreds of planes were involved. Their mission was also a complete success. London didn't want the Jerries to get wind of it, so all outbound communications ceased."* Hogan waited for the cheers from his men to calm down before he continued. "We've had a big evening and everyone needs some rest, go on upstairs. I'll be up in a little while," he dismissed them. After his men had climbed up the ladder, he and O'Neill sat down to talk. "I need some answers about tonight. What happened to Kinch? Who is Sha're? What took two and a half minutes? How did Sam save me? Although I think, I know. What was my biggest mistake? "

"Rob, I'll do the best I can. What happened to Kinch was that he died, which was my fault. He wasn't supposed to even be on that job, I changed that when I gave you the antibiotics for him. The first time around, he developed pneumonia; even though he recovered from the infection he developed a debilitating lung condition, and was sent home in a few months from now. He spent the next six years in and out of veteran's hospitals before dying from it," Jack still felt responsible for Kinch.

"That explains some, but how is Kinch alive? As you said and I saw - he was dead," he wasn't giving up on that one.

"That, my friend, is classified and all I can say about it. I'd tell you more if I could. Just as I can't explain about how Sam saved you or what you saw with Seth. I think with some certainty though, I can promise you that he won't be around anymore. I put the fear into him, and he's going to go hide under a rock somewhere for quite a while," Jack had a grin on his face.

"I knew that was going to be the answer. Can you tell me who is this Sha're?" Rob's curiosity wouldn't let anything go that he could find out.

"Sha're…." Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "She was the wife of a good friend of mine. In my time five years ago, Daniel was able to save her life the same way I saved Kinch's life in two and a half minutes. Unfortunately, just over a year later she was kidnapped, held, tortured, and died about three years ago." Hogan didn't need to know the details of how Sha're was forced to become a host to a Goa'uld. Dr. Daniel Jackson was one of Jack's closest friends and a member of his team SG-1.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rob honestly meant it. He could understand in a different way. Tiger had once been arrested by the Gestapo and he had to save her. The Gestapo would have tortured her to death to obtain the information on the underground and his organization that they wanted. "How are you doing? I noticed Sam didn't use that machine thing on your injuries."

"Eh…they're minor, nothing to worry about," Jack shrugged it off.

"For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother,"** Hogan smiled warmly; he had a feeling that in the future Jack would always be a part of his family.

"William Shakespeare," Jack answered, thinking how Rob had always been family to him, since their meeting when Jack was in the Air Force Academy.

"Yeah," Hogan shook his head, "That brings us to a question that you can answer. What was my biggest mistake?"

* * *

*On May 7, 1944 the US 8th AF launched a 1500 bomber mission to Berlin.

** William Shakespeare, Henry V Act 4 Scene 3


	46. Chapter 46

"Your biggest mistake," Jack started running a hand through his graying hair. "What do you think it was?"

"Tiger died the first time around didn't she?" Hogan answered with his heart racing.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure when it was going to happen, but that was the reason I kept her with me at all times. In the previous timeline when that last soldier fired at us, she pushed you out of the way taking the bullet, and gave her life to save yours. She died in your arms." O'Neill answered studying his friend closely.

"I've lost too many men in combat, but I'm not sure I would have made it through losing her," Hogan said turning his head away as emotions threatened to over take him.

"That's why I had to make sure she made it through this job. The guilt nearly destroyed you and you carried it to your grave. Her death wasn't meant to be today and we changed what went wrong."

"I felt somehow she was in the middle of all of it, but was hesitant to ask. I would have forbidden her to go on this job, but that wouldn't have worked either. Tiger is a formidable woman and she doesn't take no for an answer very well," Hogan laughed lightly and O'Neill smiled knowingly.

"You're now in uncharted waters. Enjoy the ride." O'Neill grinned at him. He'd been able to stop the one regret that had always plagued his friend. He believed that the timeline had been sent straight and could live with any changes that they'd find back home.

"Thank you," Hogan said as he shook O'Neill's hand. What was unspoken in his eyes both men understood completely. "In the morning, we have to figure out how you're going home tomorrow night. But right now, I have a lady who needs some attention, and I have a feeling that you just might too," Hogan said standing up to go find Tiger and finish their earlier conversation.

Jack said good night and went to find his lady who was a formidable warrior herself. Sam was cleaning her gun when Jack came back into their room, which was surprisingly warm for the tunnel. He walked over and rubbed her shoulders then leaned down to kiss her neck; she turned to kiss him after securing her weapon. Sitting down on the cot next to her Jack took Sam into his arms for a long passionate kiss hungry for her, and she wasn't about to let him out of her arms at the same time.

Tonight had been too close, but they were alive and he needed to feel her as much as she needed him. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Sam ran her hands across his chest before her arms encircled his body. He in turned kissed down her neck and across her shoulders as he removed her shirt, and then he stopped to look at her. She was so beautiful and her delicate skin tantalizing. Running his hands over her body, he held her close to him. She helped him remove the rest of his and her clothes as they fell to the ground. Drawing Jack closer to her, their bodies intertwined in unison, drawing strength and love from the other, until they contently fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning, the men were being loud and boisterous, happy their entire team was alive and together. Hogan leaned back on his doorframe contentedly watching the men get ready for roll call. His team was intact for which he was very grateful; he herded them outside before they were late. Roll call took only a few minutes, then when they were back inside, Kinch brought Tiger, Jack, and Sam upstairs for breakfast.

"Are you and Colonel O'Neill going back today?" Carter asked Sam, passing her the eggs.

"We're hoping too," she answered taking a portion and passing the bowl to the next person. "We still don't have everything we need yet."

"Did anyone ever figure out that light I saw the night you arrived?" LeBeau asked looking down the table at Sam.

"You actually saw the light?" Sam asked in astonishment. "Can you tell me exactly what you saw?" O'Neill's attention was instantly drawn to the conversation.

"It was just a bright light," LeBeau shrugged his shoulders.

"What color was the light?" O'Neill asked him.

"It was bright like a light bulb. Why is that important?" LeBeau responded.

"Everything about this light is very important. Please Louis, can you tell me more about it? Was it in the shape of an egg traveling across the trees?" Sam pressed him.

"Non, it was like a white light dropped from heaven." LeBeau didn't understand why all the questions.

Jack had been watching Sam throughout the questioning, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it was the Asgard, sir. It has to be, there's no other explanation," Sam's eyes were bright with excitement. The Asgard were a highly advanced race who were friends with the Earth and the Stargate program.

"Thor? Why would he send us here?" O'Neill was confused. Thor was the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Military and a personal friend.

"I'm not sure if it was Thor specifically, but there is no other explanation. In order to get back, I think we only need to be at those coordinates at the appropriate time," she explained.

"What do you mean get back? Where are you trying to get back too? What's an Asgard?" Newkirk asked baffled by what he was hearing.

"Those Newkirk would be questions not to ask," Hogan responded cutting him off before he went any further.

"Well how about this one then. What the hell happened to Kinch last night? I mean we all saw him. He was dead and now he's alive, thank goodness. Now Gov'nor we deserve some type of answer to that," Newkirk was animated, the other men chimed in wanting an explanation.

Hogan took a drink of his coffee and looked over at O'Neill; he'd like an answer to that himself. O'Neill took a deep breath contemplating his phrasing. "Gentlemen, there were some other unusual experiments being conducted in that laboratory, and they were too dangerous to leave in Nazis' hands. They are so highly classified that you are not permitted to ever divulge anything you saw in that lab, or anything that may have happened to a teammate. That is a direct order. Do I make myself understood?" O'Neill held a firm command face as he looked around at everyone receiving 'yes sir' from each of them.

"Sir, Gestapo just came into camp," Sergeant Olsen said from his post at the door.


	47. Chapter 47

"Anyone we know?" Hogan asked standing up to walk into his office. "Kinch, hook up the coffee pot."

"Yes sir, Major Hochstetter and Captain Fuchs," Olsen replied closing the door following the others to listen in on the conversation in the kommandant's office.

"The old chap is back from leave. Wonder what he wants?" Newkirk questioned.

"We're about to find out," Kinch said as he plugged in their coffee pot speaker.

"Gentlemen," Klink said nervously, as the two Gestapo officers walked into his office. "What can I help you with?" Burkhalter raised an eyebrow waiting; he had a nasty hangover and didn't want to deal with Hochstetter today.

"General, I understand that you took Herr Burch out to dinner last night, and he hasn't been seen since," Hochstetter asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about? A Gestapo car picked him up outside the restaurant. Have you checked his hotel room?" Burkhalter bristled back. Marya still hadn't come back to the camp much to his disappointment.

"Herr Burch is missing, the train bringing the supplies was derailed and exploded, and the laboratory was blown up last night. Both completely demolished," Hochstetter informed them animatedly.

"The laboratory and the train were destroyed!" Burkhalter jumped up demanding angrily. "What happened? Was any of the chemical saved?" The Fuhrer was not going to be happy; his day was going from bad to horrific in a flash.

"Nein, by the time we got there the building was fully inflames. We suspect it was underground sabotage, but with Herr Burch missing we don't know if he was involved with the fire or kidnapped." Hochstetter answered.

"General, you said a Gestapo car picked up Herr Burch. Our agents said he never requested a ride. Did you see who was driving that car?" Captain Fuchs asked hoping that Burkhalter couldn't identify Finn or his brother Raven. Fuchs hadn't had a chance to go out and check on Finn or Marya yet, but planned to as soon as he could breakaway from this investigation.

"Nein, it was dark and they were down the street when I left the Red Room. Fraulein Marya left with Herr Burch to take a walk through the park, she hasn't returned as of yet. Have you seen any sign of her?" Burkhalter questioned.

"We will keep an eye out for her. She may have been involved with a plot to destroy the laboratory," Hochstetter said, trying to bait the General.

"Major, you are to assume she's a victim until proven otherwise. Marya has provided us with valuable information. What are you doing to find both of them? What did the guards at the laboratory say happened?" Burkhalter demanded.

"All the guards were dead. Don't worry General, we are leaving no stone unturned. I assure you that we will find the culprits responsible," Hochstetter promised and then with an evil smirk asked. "Is Colonel Hogan around?"

"He is in his barracks. Why do you ask?" Klink requested fearful of Hochstetter's answer.

"Was Hogan here last night?" Hochstetter knew Hogan was involved somehow, if he could only prove it.

"Of course he was! Where else would he be? There's never been a successful escape from my Stalag!" Klink was indignity; the nerve of Hochstetter to suggest one of his prisoners was responsible.

"Klink," Burkhalter held his hand up ordering his subordinate to calm down. "Major Hochstetter, I need to go out to the laboratory site then to Berlin. Would you accompany me out to there, so I can gather the information I need to inform the Fuhrer of what has happened?"

"I need to question Colonel Hogan to determine if he had any involvement in this latest incident," Hochstetter countered sneeringly.

"Herr Major, why don't I question the filthy American? That way your time can be better spent gathering answers for the Fuhrer," Fuchs suggested. "I promise you that I will find out anything Hogan knows."

Hochstetter smiled at his second in command, "A very good suggestion Captain. Very well General, I shall join you. Fuchs when you have finished with Colonel Hogan, we'll meet back at headquarters. Enjoy your conversation with him," Hochstetter said in a way that made Klink nervous. Then Hochstetter and Burkhalter left for the laboratory leaving Klink alone with Fuchs.

"Now Colonel Klink, where can I speak with Colonel Hogan alone? I wouldn't want any interruptions in our discussion," Fuchs face was unreadable which made Klink uneasy.

"Sergeant Schultz will make a room available to you in the cooler. Captain, I assure you that Colonel Hogan knows nothing about the fire at the laboratory," Klink answered wilting from Fuchs' look, wishing he could stop this interrogation.

"The cooler will be perfect. We shall see what he does or does not know. Either way it should be an interesting _conversation_. Have Colonel Hogan brought over and I will be there in a few moments," Fuchs answered with an evil smile.

* * *

Fuchs dismissed Schultz when he brought Hogan in for his interrogation, once alone the two friends sat down to talk. "I presume that you heard what was said in Klink's office?"

"Yes, I did, and you're getting good at manipulating your boss. He's a lot harder than Klink is to work," Hogan said impressed, knowing full well the precarious situation Fuchs was in deceiving the Gestapo.

"Thanks Rob, how did it go last night? Is everyone all right? Do you know about Raven?" Fuchs asked him needing to debrief about the operation.

"Yes, Baker filled us in about the safe house. Please give Finn our sympathies. Last night went well, and although I don't know where Burch is, don't expect to find him. He's most likely out of Germany by now, and I doubt anyone sees him for quite a while. Do you know anything more about Finn and Marya?"

"All I know is that Steven said both would pull through. Now, I have to figure out a way to clear Marya of any wrong doing so she can continue her work. The Gestapo already has a huge file on her, because she is Russian. I'm considering using the kidnapped angle, but I'll know more when I can speak with her later. Have Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter found whatever it was we were looking for in the woods?" Fuchs couldn't contain his curiosity about that subject any longer.

"I think they have located what they need too, but I don't even know what it is so we're both out of luck," Hogan laughed. "They're going home tonight."

"I wish them well; perhaps we shall work together again. When I leave here, I'm going out to check on Finn and Marya and I'll keep you informed. Can you tell me anything about your job on Wednesday?" Fuchs had a curious look on his face.

"We don't have anything scheduled for then. Why do you think we'd have a mission," Hogan responded confused.

"London has asked me to keep Hochstetter busy that night, so I assumed you needed him occupied for some reason," Fuchs was baffled.

"Now why would London make that request?" Hogan asked puzzled as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was Monday, O'Neill and Sam were going home tonight. Could there be another part to O'Neill's mission?


	48. Chapter 48

Baker and Kinch were down in the radio room going over some of the equipment, attempting to boost their signal strength with the upgrades Sam had made to their system. The rest of the team was on laundry detail up in the yard and Tiger was working in Carter's lab. O'Neill came downstairs to finish a few final things, and Kinch went to speak with him.

"Excuse me sir, can we talk?" Kinch asked nervously coming into the sleeping area.

"Sure, what's up?" O'Neill responded casually.

Kinch was not sure how to start this conversation and was anxiously wringing his hands. "Colonel, I appreciate and respect where you were coming from this morning, but sir, I need to understand what happened to me. I died, but…yet, here I am alive, thankfully so, but that's just not supposed to happen," Kinch looked at him with confused and serious eyes.

"I imagined you would have some questions," O'Neill replied running a hand through his hair thinking how best to answer. "As I said there were other experiments going on out there. I honestly don't understand the science behind them, I doubt even Sam knows how they all worked. I do know that we destroyed every piece of that technology, so it can't be used in the future," he started but Kinch interrupted.

"But sir isn't that technology that we should have rescued? Think of all the lives that could be saved," Kinch's voice was full of passion. _Sick and injured people everywhere could use it, and no one would ever have to die again_, he thought!

"Can you imagine what the Gestapo would do with that type of technology? How many times could they put someone through one of their 'intensive courses of torture', and then bring them back just to start all over again? It was an unimaginable terrifying piece of technology. Although, some serious good could come from it, just as much evil would happen with it in the wrong hands. There are also grave side effects from long term multiple uses of that thing. Do you think it would be in any better hands with our politicians running a similar program? We don't exactly know where it came from, but we do know they can't reproduce it. I'm just glad it was available for us to save you," O'Neill hoped that would satisfy the man, because he really couldn't say much more or disclose that the sarcophagus was alien in design. The materials to create one weren't even found on this planet.

"When you put it that way, I can understand the need to destroy it. You said there were side effects, should I be concerned?" Kinch knew he would never get a better answer than what he'd just received. Maybe he didn't really want to know all the details. His deep spiritual beliefs made him question if mere man had the right to have that type of control over life and death. It was good the machine was gone in his eyes.

"No, the only side effect you should notice is that you're alive and the wound is healed. The serious problems don't occur until you've been in the device for dozens of times," O'Neill shook his head. He was thinking about the time his friend Daniel had become addicted to the sarcophagus and the complications caused by it. Daniel had nearly gone mad, and the addiction was stronger than any Jack had seen with any type of drug. It was hell, getting Daniel through it and he never wanted to see someone go through that type of withdrawal again.*

"Well that's one side effect I'm grateful to experience. I feel like I have a second chance at life and I need to make sure I don't waste it," Kinch smiled not quite sure how he was going to accomplish that yet.

"It will be interesting to watch how you figure that out, but I know you'll do fine. I wish you the best of luck, with your future," this man impressed O'Neill. He hoped his future was truly bright.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I have some things I need to take care of," Kinch said standing up giving O'Neill a salute. Something, he hadn't done since the two new officers had arrived at their little home away from home. He just felt that he owed it to him for saving his life.

"As do I," O'Neill responded returning the salute. He hoped Kinch stayed in the military, because the Cold War would need men of his caliber and skills.

Fuchs had left the cooler first and then a few minutes later Hogan walked out and went back to the hut and down into the tunnels. Knowing she'd be leaving in another day, Hogan watched Tiger and Carter as they made detonator caps for her unit to use in the future. He was going to miss having her around. Once again, a familiar ache in his heart reared its ugly head. He knew better than to get involved with anyone during wartime. It was too distracting and dangerous, but something about her smile chipped away at his heart the very first time that he'd met Tiger. On that first day, the way she had responded, laughing and saying 'sounds wild', to what he had intended to be a serious statement had done it, and he knew his heart would never be the same again.** Although, he'd had several women in and out of his life since then, they were always compared to Tiger. She made no demands upon him, but always found a way to incorporate their two units whenever possible. She'd saved his life a few times by showing up at the right time and place, almost as if an angel was guiding her to him. Now, he didn't know how Tiger would react if she knew that she was supposed to have died yesterday and that O'Neill's mission was to save her life. However, watching this amazing woman, he knew how his heart had reacted. He had held her close all night afraid to let her out of his arms. She in turn shared her love for him. Somehow, some way, the heavens saw fit to give him another chance and Hogan intended to make the most of it with her. He didn't know what would happen in the future, but he owed it to his heart and Tiger to find out. This war wasn't going to last forever. Turning, he left to go raid the Kommandant's mail for anything useful to the Allies war effort and the liquor cabinet. After he took care of camp business, he and O'Neill needed to have a serious talk.

* * *

*Stargate Episode - Need

**Hogan's Hero Episode - Hold That Tiger


	49. Chapter 49

The afternoon and evening passed relatively quickly for everyone at Stalag 13. Sam and Carter had spent most of that time talking as she helped him in his laboratory. She was heartbroken that she only had these few days to spend with her uncle, knowing that when she got home he would be dead. It had been a great loss for her family when the two cousins split and never made up in their life times, so she was determined to make the most of her time here.

After dinner, Hogan and O'Neill went into his office to discuss a few things. Hogan pulled out a bottle of scotch that he'd liberated from the Kommandant's office earlier in the day. Offering Jack a drink, they sat down at the table. "So are you ready to go home in a couple of hours?"

"As fun as this has been, oh yeah, I'm ready to get back," Jack responded nodding his head as he took a drink from his glass.

"I have a couple of questions for you," Rob started nonchalantly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Ask, I'll answer whatever I can."

"You know when you first arrived; you referred to Sam as 'my Carter' instead of Major or any other of a dozen possibilities. I thought at first it was to distinguish between the Carters, but it really was a lot more than that, so I was wondering. When you get home, what are you and Sam going to do?"

"I guess I did, I've always thought of her as mine; I've loved her since the day we met. However, without one of us giving up our team and perhaps even transferring out of the program, I don't see a way to be together. Perhaps a future General can think of something," O'Neill winked. "What are you and Tiger going to do?"

"I have no idea, for now we'll just get through this war. Like you, I don't know what the future holds unless you want to expand on that some more?" Hogan knew the answer would be no, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Who knows from here forward? I only hope that we still meet in 1975 at the Academy, I'd hate if we changed that part of history," Jack honestly answered.

"You don't have to worry; I'll make sure we do. This circular thing is confusing the hell out of me. We're here now, we met in the future, you come back in time and change the past, and I need to make sure we meet in the future," Hogan shook his head.

"Trust me if you think about it too long, it'll give you a massive headache. It's not something I can get my brain around," O'Neill joked pouring them both another drink.

"Does your project have anything to do with the type of experiments Seth was conducting out there? Obviously, they'd be farther along..."

"Rob, I'm sorry, I can't answer any questions about the program. When you talked to Fuchs did you tell him how to clear the Nish'ta out of his men?" Receiving an affirmative he then added. "I have read every mission report you've ever written as they became declassified with the exception of one. The one I've most wanted to read."

"I'll bite, what report was that?" Hogan asked keenly interested.

"The one about blowing up the laboratory and covering this week," O'Neill grinned.

"Oh, hell you think I'm going to write this up? I have no idea how I'm even going to start a report. Maybe you haven't been able to read one is because I forgot to file it," Hogan laughed. He hadn't even figured out how to collect his thoughts to start a report. He'd have to do a sterilized one for London not mentioning O'Neill, Sam, the Nish'ta, and a dozen other facts that would draw down too much scrutiny about his sanity. And then there would be the one he would write with everything included for some day it would be important. They continued to talk about a variety of topics until a knock came on the door came as they were about to pour another drink. "Come in."

"Sirs, sorry to interrupt but it's time we leave," Sam said opening the door.

"All right, give us a moment," O'Neill answered receiving a 'yes sir' from Sam as she closed the door. "Rob, let me give you one important piece of advice. Start stockpiling food that will keep, get it from any possible source, London, black market, wherever."

"It's going to be that rough, huh?" Hogan asked and O'Neill nodded his head. He asked him how large a supply they would need and was told six months worth and he should make food a top priority starting now. Then they went into the main room and down in the ladder to the tunnels.

Goodbyes were said all around then Hogan lead O'Neill and Sam out to their rendezvous site, arriving about fifteen minutes before they expected to be picked up by an Asgard transportation device.

"We better say goodbye here," O'Neill started. "If this works how we're expecting it to then there'll be a bright flash, and I'm sure it's going to draw attention again. It's been an honor serving with you."

"The honor has been mine to serve with both of you. If you're ever in my neck of the woods again, look me up," Hogan replied.

"Good luck, sir, it has been an honoring knowing you and your team," Sam answered as they turned to make their way to the correct coordinates.

"Jack, what about that other date listed on the orders?" Hogan asked almost forgetting about it.

"It's the day that a funny little Corporal eats his own gun," O'Neill grinned.

"Sweet!" Hogan left to put some distance between them, but stopped to watch from an advantage point until a bright white light appeared out of nowhere, and his visitors from the future disappeared. Hogan headed back to camp knowing this war had less than a year before it was over. He could hang on for that long. But if they were really back in their time, then what was going to happen Wednesday?


	50. Chapter 50

Arriving aboard an Asgard spaceship, O'Neill and Sam were met at the transporter by Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, and who looked like the aliens that crashed near Roswell, New Mexico in 1947.

"Thor, buddy, what's up?" O'Neill asked as he stepped down off the platform.

"Colonel O'Neill, are you and Major Carter unharmed?" Thor, the small gray alien asked concerned his error may have damaged his friends.

"We're fine, a little confused as to why you sent us back in time. Care to explain?" O'Neill had an expectant look upon his face. He could swear he saw Thor blush, did Asgard really blush?

Indicating for them to follow him to the command center of his ship Thor answered. "It was a miscalculation upon my part when I tried to beam you to my ship. A particularly strong solar flare from your sun exploded at the precise moment my transported locked on to you. The combination of pulling you out of the Stargate's wormhole and the flare threw you back into time."

"A miscalculation you say?" O'Neill's voice was curious and something else irritating Thor couldn't identify.

"We maybe advanced, but we are not infallible O'Neill," Thor responded slightly annoyed. "It took sometime for me to locate and retrieve the two of you. I hope you didn't suffer any ill consequences, I understand where I stranded you was a treacherous time in your Earth's history."

"We're fine, honestly," Sam answered. "What brought you to our galaxy in the first place?" She wanted to reassure the most advanced race living in two galaxies no harm had been done.

"I convinced the Asgard High Council to give the peoples of Earth some of our shielding technology. I've already downloaded the information to General Hammond, and promised him that I would find you and return you safely to his command," Thor answered as they reached the bridge. Sam thanked him, honored to have received such a gift. She had more questions but they needed to wait.

"Thor buddy, you actually did us a favor and allowed us to take part in an important part of history," O'Neill answered now understanding how and why he and Hogan became friends.

"I trust the timeline was kept pure," Thor was extremely concerned.

"I think we'll find that everything will be as it should be with nothing to worry about. How do we get home?" O'Neill asked.

Thor pushed a few buttons and seconds later announced they were back in their time, and then sent them down to Stargate Command with his best wishes. He needed to return to his galaxy.

Jack and Sam found themselves instantly standing in the briefing room outside of General Hammond's office. To their surprise, two men were just finishing up a debriefing with the General as they reappeared. All three jumped up welcoming the pair home, thankful the Asgard had been able to find and return them safely.

"Colonel, Major, it is good to see you," Major Ivan Kinchloe exclaimed excitedly as he shook their hands.

"Kinch?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," Colonel Robert Makepeace said slapping O'Neill on the arm good-heartedly.

"You could say that in a matter of speaking," O'Neill answered oddly cool towards his friend of ten years.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us. I need to debrief the Colonel and Major," Hammond ordered delighted to see two of his top team members back. As Kinch and Makepeace left the conference room, the other two members of SG-1 entered thrilled to see their wayward friends.

"Sir," O'Neill turned to Hammond. "What is Makepeace doing out of prison?"

"What are you talking about Jack?" Daniel asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh the little deal with the NID, the Asgard, and the Tollan?" O'Neill responded unsure of what was happening. In the timeline they had left, Makepeace had turned traitor and worked with a rogue group of people within the NID, an intelligence agency, dealing with extraterrestrial information inside the US government. He was caught in a sting after several allies complained to Stargate Command that their technology was being stolen. Makepeace was sentenced to life in prison.*

"Colonel, you know as well as anyone that his participation in that sting was just like yours, orders to infiltrate and determine out how high the traitors were in the government. He only spent six weeks in jail until he'd gathered enough additional information to take down several big wigs. Are you telling me that you have forgotten all this?" Hammond was concerned something had happened to his people.

"No sir, it's just different than when we left. It never set well with me that Makepeace was a double agent. It always seemed like the universe was out of balance somehow," O'Neill answered as a slow smile slid across his face.

"I guess we did make a few changes, sir," Sam said shaking her head. "Kinch is a dead ringer for his great grandfather."

"No Carter, I think we set them straight," O'Neill replied as they all sat down to debrief.

Before being dismissed from the meeting General Hammond surprised O'Neill and Sam with an announcement that he'd received special dispensation to keep them on SG-1 if they still wanted to get married. The couple was flabbergasted. Marriage wasn't on their horizon at that point in their relationship. It was welcomed news, but shocking nonetheless. When they had left, if anyone had known of their budding relationship Jack would have been in serious trouble. Then they found out, that orders had recently been unsealed from the previous Air Force Chief of Staff General Robert E. Hogan and things began to make sense. Rob had found a way for them to be together, and it was his gift to Jack and Sam for saving Kinch and Tiger.

After the briefing, Sam went home and Jack would follow shortly, he wanted to get something out of his office. He promised to pick up Chinese food and meet her at her house in an hour. As he walked down the hall to his office, a young Lieutenant called out to him.

"Colonel O'Neill, this came for you while you were gone sir," he handed over the package marked Top Secret.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hogan?" O'Neill asked confused.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Robert E. Hogan, IV," the young man replied. "I understand you knew my great-grandfather. When you have time, I would love to hear more about him perhaps over a beer. I never had the chance to meet him; he died the day I was born."

O'Neill was shocked; it was like looking at a younger version of Rob. "Yes, I did know him. I was with him when he passed away. I'd be honored to share a beer and tell you what I know of him. How long have you been at Stargate Command?"

"I transferred in three days ago sir, my first assignment after gradating from the academy. I'm assigned to SG-13 with Colonel Dixon," Hogan answered him.

"Thank you for the package Lieutenant," O'Neill said as he dismissed Hogan and went into his office. Sitting down at his desk waiting for his computer to start he opened the package from the Pentagon file room. A huge grin shown as he took out the recently declassified file from Colonel Robert Hogan, WW2 for May 2 – 8, 1944. He put it back in the protective case to take home and read. Looking Hogan up on the Internet, Jack found that not only had Hogan and Tiger's relationship lasted past the war, they had four children. In the previous timeline, Hogan remained a bachelor never marrying. _Yes, they'd definitely set some things right_, he thought as he left to pickup dinner.

* * *

Sam pulled up in front of her house taking her helmet off and securing her motorcycle as a black limousine with dignitary plates stopped in front of the house. Before a British soldier assisted an elderly gentleman out of the back, he told Sam that the Air Marshal would like to have a word with her. Confused Sam walked over to the car as Peter Newkirk came into her line of sight.

"Air Marshal Newkirk?" Sam greeted him confused and happy at the same time.

"Major Carter, how are you doing? I thought if you had some time we could talk about old times," Newkirk winked at her. Dismissing his aide and following Sam into the house then he asked her how long it had been for her since seeing him last.

"It's been six hours for me. How did you know when to find me?" Sam asked guiding him to her living room.

"The Gov'nor filled us in a few years later. I've been waiting for this day nearly sixty years. Where's Jack?" Newkirk took a seat in her living room.

"He'll be here shortly with dinner," Sam called Jack telling him about their visitor, and he informed her that he'd be home in twenty minutes with enough food for all of them.

Waiting for Jack, Sam was honored to be spending time with the last living member of Hogan's Heroes. The first to die was Hogan twenty one years ago after having been ill for a short time. A few years later, Tiger slipped away in her sleep following the birth of her fifth great grandchild. The next was Carter who stayed in the army working with explosives, he married a girl from his home town and they had six children. Kinch died three years ago after being married to a princess he met in Germany for nearly fifty years.** He had two sons and three grandsons who all followed in his footsteps joining the Air Force. LeBeau had died a couple of years ago with his wife and two children by his side. After the war, he settled down with a French woman he met upon returning to Paris, and they opened a successful restaurant that his grandchildren still ran. Newkirk finally settled down with a friend of his sister's and they had three children.

**

* * *

Germany 1944**

Hogan made his way back to Stalag 13 avoiding a patrol that had seen the bright light taking O'Neill and Sam back to their time. As he walked through the tunnel, Kinch called him into the radio room.

"Message from London sir, they have a job for us to do," Kinch handed him the paper. "Did Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter make it off okay?"

"Yes, they're gone. Does this job have to be done tonight?" Hogan asked hoping not.

"No sir, it's for Wednesday night. They'd like us to blow a bridge south of town," Kinch answered.

"All right, tell Carter about it and he can put something together tomorrow. We all need some rest; it's been a long week. I'll be up after a bit," Hogan ordered as he headed back to find Tiger.

Kinch shut down his radio smiling, and then went upstairs relaying the message to Carter. Purposefully, he lay down in his bunk preventing anyone from going down below and interrupting the Colonel and Tiger. They deserved some time alone.

The End

* * *

*Stargate Episode – Shades of Gray

**Hogan's Heroes Episode – The Prince From The Phone Company

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the encouragement and reviews, this has been a fun and extremely difficult story to write and stay true to both fandoms. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

Stay tuned for the sequel to Code Name Angel – The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story.

Sneak peek: After the memorial, Hochstetter collected the personal items of Lisal he wanted to keep. Looking around the small apartment, he swore to her. "Lisal, I will cut Hogan's heart out for his part in your death. You will be revenged my love." Then he left the apartment never to return.

What will Hochstetter do when he finds out Lisal is alive and living in London with his children? Will Hogan and Nimrod be able to save her and the twins?

Thank you.

Jennaya


End file.
